Jiraiya's Interference
by gamsheid
Summary: Discontinued T.T slight AU- Jiraiya comes back to Konoha 1 year before the genin exams. See how giving the boys a pantsu exam will affect their lives before they all become apprentices instead of the normal squad setup.
1. Precious Jewels

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kisihimoto... and his balls to Hinata.

Genres: Romance, Advanture, Comedy. (Don't know how good I am with Drama but I'll try to get it in there.)

XXXXXXXXX

[Konoha, 11 years 2 months after the Kyubi attack] (So December 10th)

"_It's been eleven years since I last saw this place." _Jiraiya murmured to himself as he looked over Konoha from a high advantage point on a building rooftop. _"It really has changed."_

Girlish giggles than came out with a perverted look on the sannin's face as a thought came to mind. _"I wonder if they finished rebuilding those hot springs and bathhouses that were destroyed in that battle."_

The sound of footsteps rushing towards his location from behind caused Jiraiya to panic and act quickly by jumping down into a dark alley bellow. Once his wood sandals touched ground, the white haired man looked up to see two ANBU jumping overhead from rooftop to rooftop without noticing him at all.

"That was a close one." Jiraiya sighed in relief as he had a hand over his beating heart.

"_If anyone finds out I'm back in Konoha, Sarutobi will have me doing..."_ The man had a hard time finishing his thought as he closed his eyes shut and a chill went down his spine. _"work."_

"I guess I better get going if I don't want to run into another pair of the Hokage's tattletales, and get started on my research." Jiraiya said to himself with a mischievous grin.

The sannin began walking down the dark alley not really paying attention as his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts for his next chapter. _"Heheh, I think I should add in a harem scene betwe- _Hmph" Jiraiya thought before he bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Uhh, watch where you're going! Don't you know who I am? I'm the great-"

"Jiraiya-sama! I didn't even know you were back! Please forgive me..." the man who had bumped into Jiraiya apologized, and continued to do so, but the sannin wasn't paying attention to a single word.

"_Shit, shit, shit! My big mouth moved before I could even think."_ Jiraiya criticized himself as his mind just recognized his little slip up.

Looking at the man from head to toe, Jiraiya noticed the hatai-ate and green vest. _"Crap, he's at least a chuunin. I can't just ignore this guy."_ Jiraiya deduced the man's threat level to his whereabouts being known to the Hokage.

In a swift movement, Jiraiya got up, grabbed the man's right hand, twisted it behind his back causing the man himself too turn around, and then used his free hand to cover the man's mouth. "Gomen, but I can't have you sabotaging my mission." Jiraiya whispered into the man's ear causing the captured man's eyes to dilate in fear.

Jiraiya could feel the heat rushing away from the man's face as blood flowed towards the man's legs automatically preparing him to run, but thinking quickly, the sannin kicked the man behind the knees so that he would fall down on them. _"I have to stop him before he tries something else."_ Jiraiya thought and then let the man's arm loose so that he could have one of his own arms free to reach back into one of his concealed pockets.

The man tried to take advantage of this chance now that his arm was released, but as soon as he tried to move it in front of him, Jiraiya lowered the hand he had over the man's mouth so that his forearm was now around the man's neck in a headlock.

Finally Jiraiya was able to grab a scroll from his pocket, and then bit his thumb causing it to bleed slightly. Taking the bleeding thumb, the sannin smeared it across the chuunin's forehead. With the sacrifice prepared, he placed the end of the scroll in his mouth to hold it in place, while he unravelled it with his free hand. The contents of the scroll could be seen with a formula already written inside.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Ningen Kogoeru." (Sealing jutsu: Frozen Human)** Jiraiya said as he slammed the middle of the scroll on the man's forehead where the blood was. A puff of smoke enveloped the man, and when it cleared there was nothing left of him.

Jiraiya let out a sigh, and then rolled up the scroll which had a new kanji written meaning 'human'. _"That was a close one."_ The toad sage thought as he looked at the scroll. _"But now someone is going to notice this guy is missing."_

A frown appeared on Jiraiya's face as he noticed that sealing the chuunin was only stalling his inevitable exposure. _"I have to think up something to fix this."_ Jiraiya contemplated in deep thought with his eyes closed until they shot open with an idea! _"Perfect."_

Reaching back, Jiraiya proceeded by taking out a blank scroll and an ink brush. With quick strokes of the brush, the sennin began to write the formula on the paper in front of him. _"Ten, Chi, Ka, Sui, Do, Fuu."_ Jiraiya mentally repeated as he wrote down the kanji of heaven and earth, and four specific elements residing in them.

The center of the scroll was left blank, and Jiraiya placed the scroll with the chuunin inside, over the blank area. Quickly running through some hand-seals, the sannin placed his right hand over the two scrolls as he channelled some chakra through them. **"Fuuinjutsu: Shishou Henge." (Four Image Transformation)**

The writing on the bottom scroll began to flow through the other scroll and then onto Jiraiya's right hand. A sizzling sound, like hot iron pressed against flesh, could be heard coming from the hermit's hand until all the ink left from the bottom scroll.

"_Damn that smarts." _Jiraiya thought as he began to blow on the palm of his hand which now had the image of an outlined square tattooed on it. A puff of smoke then covered Jiraiya and when it was cleared, he was replaced with a slightly shorter man.

It was almost a perfect copy of the chuunin from before with his standard uniform and light brown hair in a style similar to most Aburame but a bit taller. The only difference was that Jiraiya still had the tattoo on his palm.

"Now I can finally do my research in peace." Jiraiya said to himself as he looked over the successful transformation.

Casually walking out of the alley and onto a main road, the altered sannin had his hand on his chin as he started looking through his memories. _"Hmm, where was the osen (hot spring) again with that waterfall flowing ne- _Hmph!" Once again Jiraiya fell on the floor from bumping into something. _"Dammit, this is the second time today! What am I, out of practice?"_

"Weeell excuuuse me for being in the way your holiness." A woman sarcastically said with an irritated tone from the ground as she put her horn rimmed black glasses back on, and glared at Jiraiya. "Honestly is it too hard for your little brain to handle what's going on around you? You could have really hurt... AHH! Tsuzumi-san, Sarugaku Tsuzumi! Where have you been!?"

For his part, Jiraiya just stared at the curly haired woman annoyed, until he realized she apparently recognized him. _"Shit it looks like she knows this guy... now I know why he was in that alley, probably to get away from this bitch."_ Jiraiya deduced as he started plotting how he could get away from this situation.

"You're not running away from your teaching duties are you? Iruka was put on a mission for the next couple of weeks and the Hokage placed you as a substitute for his classes. You're not running away from it this time Sarugaku-san, the academy is already under staffed." The woman proclaimed as she got up, grabbed 'Tsuzumi' by the wrist, and began to forcefully drag him towards the academy.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at hearing that he was supposed to be a teacher at the academy. "B-b-bu-bu-"

"No buts or I'll tell Hokage-sama that you were skipping out on your duties." The woman said as she continued to drag 'Tsuzumi' to the academy.

Jiraiya's expression then changed to one of despair as a river of tears began to flow from his eyes, and the will to resist left him as his body went loose. _"But my research... my naked bouncing soft beautiful research."_

XXXXXXXXX

[Academy class room]

"_Sarutobi, Sarugaku, saru saru saru saru SARU! Damn you monkeys, every last one of you!"_ Jiraiya cursed in his mind as he stood in front of a class of academy students. _"Sigh, if I don't start acting like this 'Tsuzumi', Sarutobi will know something is up and it might cause an uproar even if he doesn't know it's me... stupid monkeys."_

XXXXXXXXX

[Hokage tower]

"Achooo!" The Hokage sneezed as he was writing down on a document.

_"Hmm, someone must be talking about me."_ Sarutobi thought and then looked down at the document in front of him to see a large ink stain from his brush being accidently pushed against it from the sneeze. _"... and I just finish this too."_

Sarutobi then gave a signal and immediately an ANBU member appeared. "I made a mess of this paper; please bring me a clean copy of it." The Hokage requested as he handed the paper to the ANBU.

The ANBU received the paper upside down and looked at the ink spread out on the bottom that looked like a frog. _"Gama?"_ The ANBU thought, and then bowed before disappearing to retrieve a copy.

XXXXXXXXX

[Back in the Academy]

"Alright everyone quiet down, quiet down." Jiraiya said to the kids, but they continued to talk on, ignoring him in the process. Jiraiya's patients was wearing thin as his right eyebrow began to twitch. "SHUT U-"

BAM!

Jiraiya was interrupted by the doors near the top of the classroom bursting open, and an orange blur violently tumbling on the ground as if it were thrown. It was soon noticed that the blur was a blond headed child tumbling backwards towards the first group of seats in the middle at the top of the class.

The blond crash landed on one end of the seat right into a student who was sitting there causing the three kids who were already there to be pushed and squished to one side. In a frustrated groan, the blond righted himself and then rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Ah man that really hurt –tebayo."

"GOOD! Remember that the next to you want to do something to us because if I see you near us again it'll be more than just your head hurting!" A voice of a child yelled from the hallway away from the eyes of everyone in the class who were now paying attention to the scene.

"No problem, all I have to do is watch out for you rainbow coloured hair and go the opposite way!" Naruto shouted back to a group of boys with multicoloured hair who were now running away. _"Heheh, that'll teach those guys for trying to mess with Ichiraku ramen."_

"N-n-naru-t-t-to-kun?" A quiet sweet voice stuttered from behind the blond haired boy.

"Huh?" Naruto elegantly said as he heard the voice and then turned around to see who it was. The image of a girl his own age, with pale skin, pupil less eyes, and short indigo hair that framed her face took up his sight.

"Oh sorry, it's Hinata-san right? Sorry for bumping into you like this." Naruto apologized with a big smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata's once pale face began to grow red second by second ever since Naruto turned around. _"Naruto-kun bumped into me, he touched me, and now he's smiling at me, what do I do, what do I do!?"_ Hinata nervously thought, but then retreated by looking down and pressing the tips of her index fingers together.

"I-I-It's al-alright Naruto-kun. I-I don't m-m-mind."

"Mhp, well it's not alright with me!" A boy said from behind Hinata in an irritated voice and then suddenly shoved Hinata to make room for himself once more on the bench he was sitting on.

"Eeeeya!" Hinata screamed as she was pushed towards Naruto, and couldn't stop herself from colliding with him.

Naruto for his part was surprised and couldn't react in time to stop Hinata. Both of them fell down towards the gap between the desks on the stairs. However Naruto unconsciously grabbed Hinata in a hug to soften her impact with his body.

"Umph." Naruto exhaled as the air left his lungs a little. His hold around Hinata then loosened so that his hand just rested above her waist.

"Argh, you alright Hinata?" Naruto grunted as he lifted himself up to see the heiress who had her head rested on his chest with her eyes closed.

Shakily and a little disoriented, Hinata pushed herself up with her arms until she heard a voice call out to her, and noticed that there were two hands holding her by the sides. Her eyes opened slowly, but as soon as the colour of orange registered, her eyes shot open to see Naruto below her.

"_I-I-I'm on top of Naruto-kun, he's so close, and he's holding me!" _Hinata mentally shouted as her face turned beat red, allowing her to only say one thing. "Eep!"

She fainted, causing her arms to give way, and she once more collapsed on Naruto's chest.

"Eh? Eh!? Hinata? Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto worriedly asked as he used one hand now to push himself up into a slight sitting position, and the other hand to hold Hinata in place so that she would be still against his chest. "Oi yaro! What did you do to Hinata!?"

"Hey I only wanted to make some room; I'm not the one with his hands all over her."

At that comment from the boy, almost every girl in the class began to glare at Naruto. They all stood up, and began to walk towards him in a pack with a pink haired girl leading the way.

"Naruto..." The girl said in a threatening manner.

"A-ah hi S-S-S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto nervously said as he looked at the horde of angry girls.

"If you don't let go of Hinata-san in three seconds, you'll feel twice as much pain then what we're going to do to you."

"_**Just beat the pervert up already! Grind his kiwis to dust so he doesn't look at you or another girl ever again, Shannaro!"**_Inner Sakura suggested.

"He-hey wait Sakura-cha-"

"One!"

"This isn't what it look-"

"Two!"

"Please! I didn't do any-"

"Thr-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Jiraiya angrily shouted as he slammed his hands against the desk in front of him.

The whole class jumped at his outburst, and all looked at their temporary sensei.

"Are all of you a bunch of babies!? This isn't preschool anymore!? So get your heads out of your asses and back into your seats, and shut up, or I'll put you back in preschool where you belong!"

Everyone did as they were told, and quietly looked forward at the front to show they were paying attention. The only person who hadn't moved was Naruto who still had Hinata leaning against him.

Jiraiya's anger calmed down a little bit when everyone did as he said, but when he looked at Naruto it really seemed to calm him down. _"So that's his son huh... Not even in puberty, and he's already a lady killer. They were all jealous at that girl that was on him. Maybe this will be a little more interesting than I thought." _Jiraiya mistakenly assumed, as he looked at the chibi Yondaime with a girl on him. _"And it's a Hyuuga to boot, the boy's got skills."_

"Good... now Naruto was it? Put that girl on the empty bench over there, and then get in a seat like everyone else." Jiraiya ordered as he kept a serious look on his face.

Naruto nodded his head up and down, and gave a quick "Hai sensei" to show he heard the command. Gently, Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style, and then was going to lay her down on the bench.

However when Hinata's head was going to touch the bench, he frowned slightly and began to look around the class for something. Not really seeing anything, he put Hinata in a sitting position, unzipped his orange jacket, folded it, and then placed it on the end of the bench for Hinata's head to rest on.

A small smile appeared on Hinata's face when her head touched the jacket but it went unnoticed by Naruto.

Turning around, Naruto began to search for an open seat. His eyes lit up when he noticed an empty seat next to Sakura, and began to walk there.

A shiver went down said pink haired girl's spine, and she instantly looked over her shoulder. When she saw Naruto looking at her, she instantly gave a glare to the blonde that said "Come here and you die."

"_**No way in hell you are sitting next to me you pervert!"**_Inner Sakura said as the real Sakura snapped the pencil that she had in her hand in half.

Naruto gulped, and began to look elsewhere until he noticed that Sakura's pencil snap set off a warning to everyone, and now anyone with an empty seat next to them was glaring at the blond.

His face didn't show it, but his eyes showed the pain he was feeling from all the glares, which is why he masked it with a smile and a laugh. "Ahahah, I know I don't look as cool without my orange jacket right?" Naruto jokingly said as he pinched his black t-shirt.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Naruto, and then turned back to face the class ignoring him.

When everyone stopped glaring at him, Naruto sat down on the empty bench that was bellow Hinata's all by himself. Well at least that's what he thought until he saw a boy at the other end of the bench who he had missed when he made his sweep around the class for a seat.

"_Wow he's so quiet I almost didn't notice him. I think his name is Shino, right?"_ Naruto thought until the boy turned his head to look at Naruto. "Um, hi."

Shino only nodded to reply, and then pushed his sunglasses back up on his nose.

"_He's REALLY quiet." _Naruto thought as he sweat dropped.

Jiraiya during this time was turned to the board, and writing down 'his' name with chalk. When he finished writing it down, he turned around to see Naruto being glared at earlier, and then sit down by himself near what he presumed to be an Aburame. _"Almost all the kids are glaring at him now... they all don't like him? I know most adults hate him, but the kids shouldn't know about why."_ Jiraiya contemplated as he looked at the class. _"I think I'll surveillance this for a little while."_

"Alright everyone, due to your teacher's sudden absence because of a mission, I'll be here in his place until he comes back." Jiraiya announced, and then slapped his hand against the blackboard next to 'his' name. "My name is Sarugaku Tsuzumi, but just call me Tsuzumi."

"Ohayo Tsuzumi sensei!" The class said in unison.

"Well then, I'll start with the roll call." Jiraiya said as grabbed a list he had noticed before.

"Aburame Shino."

"Present." Shino said in a monotone voice.

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Here."

Going down the list Jiraiya noticed that a lot of the children from Konoha's major clans were in this one class. _"Small clans like the Nara, Inuzuka, and the rare Kurama clan (although she's not present). Even all four founding clans have a member here..."_ Jiraiya realized as he was coming down to the end of the list.

"Tsubaki Kasumi."

"Here"

Suddenly the room got really silent, and Jiraiya saw almost every girl lean ever so slightly towards the right of the class.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"_What the hell's going on?" _Jiraiya thought as he looked at the girls who had anxious looks on their faces. _"No... don't tell me."_

"Here." Sasuke said in his usual uncaring voice.

"Kiaaaa! He spoke! Sasuke-kun spoke!" A giddy girl with an orange haired afro said from the other side of the room.

Other girls were having similar reactions, and some sighed in satisfaction from hearing their black haired heart throb speak.

"_Urgh, you got to be kidding me. The last of his kind and it's still a chick magnet that doesn't appreciate the attention. At least Minato put Fugaku in his place, but Naruto doesn't seem to be even a challenge."_ The sannin disappointedly thought, and then continued on with the roll call.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here." Naruto said in an unenthusiastic voice which surprised a couple of people.

Jiraiya could see the disappointed look in Naruto's eyes as he stared at the desk in front of him. _"Poor kid, I know how you feel. All the girls attention on the Uchiha isn't right, but don't worry, I'm gonna teach you how to get all the girls to chase you."_ The Hermit assumed, and made a perverted giggle in his head as he finished the roll call by calling out the Yamanaka.

Naruto at the time though was thinking, _"Why didn't Iruka-sensei tell me he was going on a mission... I guess I'll ask jijii after school."_

"Alright now that that's over, let's get on with today's lesson." Jiraiya informed everyone, but just sort of stood there for a good minute. "... uhh, what lessons are you guys learning again?"

Almost everyone sweat dropped from that.

"Ano sensei, Iruka-sensei keeps a schedule, so I'm sure if you find that you'll be able to know where we are in our lessons." A platinum blonde haired girl said with a happy tone.

"Ino, why did you tell him that? We could have spent the whole day doing nothing but sleeping." A boy lazily inquired from his resting spot on top of the desk.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru, we're here to learn, not just sit on our lazy asses to waste time!" The girl shouted at the boy next to her with his hair done up like a pineapple. Her eyes then left the boy to look at the Uchiha down bellow not too far away.

"_Hmph, she just wants to see Sasuke do something." _Shikamaru thought as he looked at the dreamy look in Ino's eyes as she watched her 'prey.' "Cheh woman... troublesome."

"What did you say deer boy!?" Ino yelled into Shikamaru's ears in a threatening tone.

Shikamaru gave a pained expression, and covered his ears with a hand and the arm he was resting on. "Nothing."

"It better be nothing." Ino said as she crossed her arms and glared at the back of Shikamaru's head which was now facing her.

Jiraiya was ignoring the little squabble the two were having as he rummaged throw the desk in front of him for the so called schedule that would save his ass. Luckily it didn't take long, and he quickly began to read it over. _"Looks like they were working on the henge no jutsu, chakra theory, the history of the dorei (slave) tradition, and then near the end of class the boys and girls are split into two classes on how to act like a civilian."_

"Alright!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he closed the booklet he had in his hand with a loud clap gaining the classes attention. "I see you were all given the homework to practice the henge no jutsu yesterday, so let's see just how good you kids are!"

At this, many of the children groaned, Naruto included.

"Now now, get off your lazy asses and show 'sensei' what you got." Jiraiya said as he put a mocking tone on sensei since what he was doing now didn't fell like his usual teaching methods. "Everyone get into a line, and use the jutsu to the best of your ability. You can transform into anyone you want, but make it an actual person."

When Jiraiya gave his command, the students got up from their desks, and began to line up on the same level as Jiraiya. However one blond didn't go right away.

"Neh, neh? Hinata-san, wake up. Wake up Hinata-san." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and began to shake her gently.

"_Mhmm, please don't bother me right now... Naruto-kun was holding me so tightly." _Hinata dreamed as she was slowly coming back to the land of the conscious, but didn't really want to as she tried burying her head in her pillow (Naruto's jacket). _"Hmmm, what a nice smell... it's like a mixture of the forest, ramen, and something else."_

Seeing Hinata resist waking up, Naruto got a mischievous grin on his face. _"If you don't want to wake up, I'll make you wake up, dattebayo." _Naruto playfully thought as he leaned forward, and placed the tips of his fingers on Hinata's ribcage.

"Eep!" Was the only sound Hinata made as her eyes shot open, and she instantly tried to get in a sitting position as soon as she felt the tickling sensation on her ribs. However when her body shot up, the back of her head hit something hard.

Hinata's eyes shut closed as tears began to well up, her hands quickly reached back to comfort her head, and she bit her lip slightly to stop from calling out in pain. "H-h-hanabi, how m-many times have I told you n-not to wake me up lik-" Hinata whimpered until she heard a voice that wasn't her sister's.

"Ah ta ta ta, man that really smarts." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his forehead continuously.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in surprise as she recognized the voice, and saw his faint image as her eyes began to adjust.

"Haha yeah, sorry about that but you wouldn't wake up." Naruto apologized as he gave his foxy grin. _"Man my head is throbbing."_

The blush on Hinata's face didn't even slow down at yellow as it became instantly red. _"N-Naruto-kun isn't wearing his jacket."_ Hinata excitedly thought but at the same time tried to control her emotions.

"Wha-what h-ha-happened?" Hinata questioned as she looked down to overt her eyes away from the pleasant sight in front of her before she fainted once more.

"Well after you fainted, sensei told me to put you on this bench for you to sleep on, and then after a while he wanted the whole class to use the henge jutsu. That's why I woke you up so you can do it too, but if you're still not feeling to good you don't have to Hinata." Naruto answered in a worried tone as he got a bit closer.

"I-I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun. I-I'll be th-there shortly, th-thank you." Hinata stuttered as she bowed slightly towards Naruto in her sitting position.

"No problem, they're almost done, but I'll go stall a bit to give you some more time." Naruto assured as he rushed off down to the bottom of the class where the line up was before Hinata could protest.

"_Naruto-kun was thinking of me, he was worried for me... and he carried me."_ Hinata reviewed, and her blush increased slightly from the last thought. Making her way to the end of the bench to follow after Naruto, Hinata noticed the folded orange jacked and stared at it with wide eyes. _"That's N-N-Naruto-kun's jacket, and, and, I was using it as a pillow!"_

Memories of before she woke up flooded back as she blushed a little deeper, and a thought came into her head. _**"Smell it."**_

"_No, I couldn't do that. It's not right."_ Hinata thought turning down the idea.

"_**No one is watching."**_

"_But... but..." _Hinata thought trying to come up with an argument as she looked at the jacket, then down at the class all looking at the teacher, and then back at the jacket once more.

With trembling hands, Hinata reached down, picked up the jacket, and pressed it up against her nose as she took in the scent. A sigh of satisfaction left her lips until her eyes opened wide, and she dropped the jacket back on the bench.

"_What am I doing!? What if Naruto-kun saw me!? He'd think I'm a dirty girl, or disgusting! Bad Hinata, bad!" _The heiress scolded herself as she got up, and went down towards the line up.

Jiraiya during this time may have been judging the students on their transformation jutsu, but was also taking glances at the interaction between Naruto and the Hyuuga, and the little stunt Hinata pulled with Naruto's jacket when the boy left didn't go unnoticed by him. _"This is gold, pure unfiltered gold!"_ Jiraiya thought as he began to write notes in a booklet while holding back a perverted giggle. _"At least not everyone hates the kid."_

"_Aww man, he's grading us isn't he." _Naruto thought as he continued to rub the sore spot on his head to get rid of the throbbing.

When Hinata was at the back of the line, it was Sasuke's turn to perform.

Whispers among the girl populace began to float around as their fantasy boy stepped up to the plate, some even cheered "Good luck Sasuke-kun!"

Ignoring the girls, Sasuke placed his hands in the seal and completed the jutsu flawlessly in the shape of their actual sensei Iruka.

"Not bad, it's a perfect transformation." 'Tsuzumi' said in a bored tone now that there was nothing else going on. _"A perfect transformation, but so were the other half of the class when they transformed into Iruka... didn't I say they could do anyone?"_

"Kiaaaaa! Sasuke-kun is so cool!" A pink haired girl squealed which caused the other girls to follow in with more compliments.

"_Oh come on."_ Jiraiya thought as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can the next one come up?"

A large boy with a bag of chips stepped up, but while this was happening Naruto was preparing himself for his turn soon. "Alright, concentrate, concentrate! I've been practicing this jutsu a lot over the past couple of months, so if I show up the teme, Sakura-chan will think I'm cool!" Naruto murmured to himself as he slapped his cheeks lightly to wake himself up.

Not too far away behind him, Hinata heard what Naruto said causing a sad smile to appear on her face after hearing the name 'Sakura'. _"Good luck Naruto-kun... I know you can do it."_

After another successful Iruka transformation had been performed, it was now Naruto's turn to step on stage.

"Hey Sakura-chan, if I do good will you go out on a date with me!?" Naruto asked much to the embarrassment of said pink haired girl.

"Who would go out on a date with you BAKA!" Sakura flat out denied with her fist balled up in anger.

"_**Sasuke-kun is the only one I would date, not you loser!"**_Inner Sakura thought supporting Sakura.

Hinata had grabbed a fist full of her jacket over her heart as she looked at the ground depressed. _"I wish I could go on a date with him."_

"_Oh Kami this boy's an idiot."_ Jiraiya thought as he palmed his forehead when he saw the little interaction between the boy and the pinky. "Alright kid, show me what you got."

Naruto's headache was now at full force after getting rejected by Sakura, and then hearing the constant laughs of the other children in the background. _"Argh focus, show her you're better than that Sasuke."_ Naruto thought as he placed his hand in the proper seal and began to mold his chakra. The look of concentration was plastered on his face as he tried to work through the pain, and after a while he activated the jutsu. **"Henge!"**

A puff of smoke enveloped Naruto, and once it cleared, the sight caused Jiraiya to fall to the floor in laughter.

Naruto had tried to transform into the shape of the Hokage, but the height was the same as his own, the eyes seemed droopy, the nose was huge, and the lips were rivalling them.

"Bwahaha, is that suppo... supposed to be Ho... Hokage-sama!?... I love it!" Jiraiya said threw fits of laughter.

Everyone sweat dropped from their substitute sensei's reaction, except for Naruto who looked excited. "Really!? Really!? You think my transformation is that great!?" Naruto asked thrilled since he couldn't see himself.

"Oh hell no, the transformation was awful, but that's why it's great. You still need a lot of practice since you have no skill at all." Jiraiya stated as he was now more in control of his laughter. _"But something is a little off with that transformation. It looks a little too solid... like it's real."_

Naruto dispelled the jutsu showing an irritated Naruto. The headache he had was now almost gone, but Naruto didn't even notice now since he was too preoccupied with directing his anger towards his 'sensei'. "Hey, I would have been able to do that jutsu perfectly if my head wasn't hurting at the time."

"Stop making excuses and wasting our time dobe." Sasuke coolly stated not even looking in Naruto's direction when he said it.

"Shut it teme, I wasn't talking to you, and I can do it!" Naruto barked back.

"Sure you can Naruto, we saw your skills first hand." Jiraiya said as he tried to hold back a snicker remembering chibikage.

"Oh yeah, I'll prove it!" Naruto retorted as he placed his hands in the seal once more. **"Henge!"**

The smoke soon cleared and what was left was a knock out blond with clouds covering her most private areas.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and his mouth hung as he saw the body of a young adult blond woman. A jet of blood shot out of both nostrils, sending Jiraiya flying and down to the ground.

Still in his transformed state, Naruto giggled as he pointed to the man on the ground. "That's what you get sensei for not believing in the great Naruto-sama, future Hokage!"

However Naruto's victory was short lived as the knocked out sensei had come back up and started lifelessly walking toward Naruto with his arms hanging at his sides, and his torso leaning forward slightly. A trail of blood had followed the 'sensei' as he made his way to Naruto, as his nose was still bleeding.

Naruto backed up in fear when his sensei got a little too close, and when he did Jiraiya stayed in place.

Then suddenly in one motion, Jiraiya's body stood straight with one hand on his hip, and the other one giving a thumps up to Naruto as he smiled. "That was perfect, pure genius! A+ all the way!" Jiraiya exclaimed still bleeding from his nose, and then his smile shined in the light and finished with a twinkle.

XXXXXXXXX

[In a training ground near the walls of Konoha]

Maito Gai had a shiver go up his spine.

"Gai-sensei, what's wrong!?" A miniature version of the jounin asked.

"Somewhere the Flames of Youth are burning brightly Lee." Gai said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean Gai-sensei!?" Lee asked as he took out a notebook and got ready to write.

"It means... there's a new rival out there to test my Flames of Youth against!"

"Amazing, someone to test Gai-sensei's Flames of Youth... Yosh! I too will test my Flames against this person!" Lee said as fire burned in his eyes.

"Then Lee, come and do 200 laps around Konoha backwards on one foot!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two then hugged and water appeared out of nowhere to splash against a rock they were now somehow standing on as the sun set in the distance even though it was still morning.

XXXXXXXXX

[Back at the academy]

Jiraiya's smile was now replaced by a hungry look, and his hands were now slowly inching towards Naruto as the fingers wiggled like worms.

"Hey, hey, get back hentai!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back and dispelled the henge. A shiver went down his spine. _"Man that's the first time that jutsu ever backfired on me like that. Damn that ero-sensei."_

"Now why did you go and do that? Couldn't you just keep it on for a little bit longer?" Jiraiya asked in a fake sad tone.

"Get away from me ero-sens-" Naruto didn't get to finish his statement as he heard the sound of knuckles cracking behind him.

"NAAA-RUUU-TOOO!!!" An angered voice shouted from behind him.

Slowly, Naruto turned his head over his shoulder in fear to see who said his name. "H-hey Sa-Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he saw the pink haired girl with her fist in her hand, and the majority of the other girls standing behind her glaring in his direction.

"Get him!" Sakura ordered, and soon Naruto was being pummelled by almost all of his female classmates.

Jiraiya at this time was slowly stepping back not wanting to be noticed in fear of getting beaten up for what he said earlier. _"Sorry kid, you're on your own for this one."_

After a good minute of pounding, Naruto was left bruised all over until the class bully Ibara Ami decided to give him a swift kick between the legs. "That's what you get Hentai no Baka!"

"Aww man right in the stones." A boy with two red fang marks on his face said as he covered the eyes of the whimpering puppy in front of him. "Don't look Akamaru, it's too painful."

The air seemed to have escaped Naruto's lungs as soon as he felt the crushing blow, and his hands instantly went over the place that was wounded. Shakily he began to walk backwards, but his legs could no longer support him. Naruto fell backwards, and the back of his head hit the edge of the first row of desks knocking him out.

The girls started to back up as they noticed they had taken it a little too far. The only girl still close by was Ami as she looked over the unconscious form of Naruto with a smile. When Ami took a step forward with a mischievous look in her eyes, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder stopping her from moving.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" 'Tsuzumi' posed as he looked down at the girl. _"I got beat up by the girls back in my day too, but hitting between the legs is just crossing the line."_

A flash of irritation flashed through Ami's face before she turned around towards Jiraiya with a smile. "Ok sensei." She said as she backed off and went to her seat.

Jiraiya let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"That one's trouble."_

"Alright class, let's continue on with the exercise." Jiraiya stated, and then looked towards the boy with the bag of potato chips. "Ano... Akimichi-san, could you take Naruto to the nurse's office please since you have already done your transformation?"

"Hai sensei." Chouji replied as walked towards Naruto's body, picked it up over his shoulder, and walked out of class.

"_Naruto should be ok now, Akimichi family in general is too nice to do anything harmful without reason."_ Jiraiya thought feeling at easy that Chouji was taking Naruto.

"_Please be ok Naruto-kun."_ Hinata worriedly prayed as she saw Naruto's body exit the classroom.

The rest of the class finished performing their transformations, and Jiraiya commented on what the major problems were, how to fix them and what they were doing write. Chouji had already come back to class before Jiraiya even started speaking.

Hinata though wasn't even paying attention as she sat in her seat fiddling with Naruto's jacket on her lap with a saddened look on her face. _"Naruto-kun..." _Hinata worriedly thought as a tear weld up in her eyes, but she whipped it before it could fall.

XXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: Saving Naruto

A/N: Hello and thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ This story will be a NarutoxHarem story, BUT it's gonna be a harem similar to Ichigo 100% where the guy has a choice between different girls and can only pick one... while the girls try to get his attention of course. (Well that's how I want to have it but I don't mind writing it as a full blown harem if that's what people prefer)

Some of you may have read my other story and I'm happy if you liked it, but during my absence I've learned a lot about the Naruto universe itself and noticed that some things that I wanted to do for that story are not going to be possible. If I can think of something new for it I'll continue that story but for now I'm going on with this.

The panty exam will be in the last lesson of the class where Jiraiya is just with the boys. The other lessons like Chakra theory, and the history of the slave tradition is basically going to get you into this slightly alternate Naruto world. (just the slave tradition one really, the chakra theory one is just going to explain some things from the manga that I think most people have forgotten when they wrote their stories.)

I'm writing this story because I'm a little sick of the trend where there's either a lot of romance and some shitty battles, or some great battles but not enough romance/fluff. I want to see if I'm able to get a good balance of the two like some rare stories I've found on this site. Basically I'm gonna try to at least have one scene of romance, fluff, or ecchi within each chapter.

Oh and Naruto won't be some super powered kid where his base power is somehow equivalent to sage mode o.O... those stories annoy me to no end.

Also... PLEASE FOR GOD SAKES REVIEW! HINATA'S BABIES DEPEND ON IT!

Japanese words: Words you might not see often in a fanfic. (hopefully most of you already know them)

Yaro = bastard

Dorei = Slave (you'll understand more about it when I write that lesson)

Gama = frog

Jutsu: Jutsu I've made up =P

Fuuinjutsu: Ningen Kogoeru: (Frozen Human)  
Rank: B  
Description: A high level fuuin jutsu requiring a specific formula that allows the user to seal a captive human within the scroll. The sealed human continues to age, but is placed into an induced coma for the duration of time that they are inside of it. The blood sacrifice is only meant for security purposes so that only the user is able to unseal its contents.

^in other words just seals a human body away

Fuuinjutsu: Shishou Henge: (Four Image Transformation)  
Rank: B+  
Description: A four point fuuin jutsu that allows the user to transform into anything that is in the blank area of formula before the actual sealing. The seal uses four elements within yin and yang (earth and heaven respectively) to make the transformation almost undetectable to even those with enhanced senses. Ka (fire) makes all the light that reflects off the user bend so that whoever looks at the user will see the new shape that they have taken. Sui (water) manipulates the user's shape into the body that they have copied. Do (earth) makes the transformation solid, giving the same texture and feel as the body they have copied. Lastly Fuu (wind) makes the user sound and smell like the copied body. These four points transfer through the body of the object that the user wishes to copy and onto the users hand in a square tattoo which represents the four elements. The only major noticeable difference between the original object and the copied one is the square tattoo that is still visible.

^in other words it can trick a doujutsu that can see chakra, and can fool a dogs nose. Only way to tell it's a fake is by the tattoo, if someone notices that the person is acting out of character, or someone notices that the user has abilities that the copied person doesn't.

Note: No I did not take these from an RP site... but I did write in that format =P (there's a reason for it later. If anyone likes my jutsu or future jutsu you can take it ^^)

Characters: Characters that you don't normally recognize. (Go to type leafninja on google and click on biographies on the left side. Then you can just find these names and see their picture.)

Sarugaku Tsuzumi: The Chuunin that Jiraiya transformed into.

Suzume Namida: The teacher with the glasses that dragged 'Tsuzumi' back to the academy

Ibara Ami: The bully that kicked Naruto in the balls. note: I gave her a last name.

Tsubaki Kasumi: The orange afro girl. note: I gave her a last name.


	2. Saving Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but if he doesn't end up with Hinata, so help me I'll go to Japan, get rid of Kishimoto, and write the story the way it should be. =P

I see from the reviews that a lot of you felt the pain Naruto felt in the last chapter. Sorry to inform you but there is no revenge yet in this chapter, but I hope this will quell your anger until some form of revenge does come towards Ami. =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Ninja Academy, right after first period]

The bell soon rang, and everyone left from their seats and made their way out of class for their 15 min. break.

"_I should return this jacket back to Naruto-kun." _Hinata decided as she held the orange jacket with both hands close to her chest, and started walking towards the nurse's office. A blush appeared on her face as she fantasized about her and Naruto alone in the room, and him thanking her for returning his jacket. _**"He might give you a 'reward' for your hard work."**_

She was totally zoned out at the moment, but soon came into reality as someone bumped into her. "Eeya!" Hinata cried out, but was completely ignored by the man who bumped into her as he continued along. She looked behind her to see who it was, and recognized the light blue hair of the man. _"Mizuki-sensei?"_

Hinata ignored it for now, and continued on her way to go see Naruto. However when she turned into the empty corridor, she could hear the muffled sound of screaming, and raced towards the source of the noise. Her heart began to grip with fear as she could hear the noise get louder and louder the closer she got to the nurse's office.

"P-please let it not be Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to herself as she placed a hand on the door knob. She then gathered up her courage, and opened the door to enter the room.

The sight that was before Hinata caused her legs to freeze in fear, Naruto was strapped by the legs and arms on the bed he was on, and was writhing in pain while trying to break free of his restraints at the same time.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to herself as her foot hesitantly slid forward. "Naruto-kun." Hinata said once more a little louder as she took a full step this time. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as the shock seemed to go away, and she ran towards Naruto, dropping his jacket in the process. _"I need to help him!"_

As soon as she was at his side, Hinata untied the cloth that was gagging Naruto. "Naruto-kun what's wrong!?"

"... hurts... it hurts all over!" Naruto responded as he tried to hold back from screaming.

"H-how did this happen!?" Hinata asked as she studied his body to figure out what was wrong. That's when she noticed a needle sticking out of Naruto's shoulder on the other side of her. She cautiously pulled it out, and could see a small bit of purple fluid in the syringe. "Who d-did this t-to y-you!?"

"I-I don't know, I just... Argh... woke up like this!" Naruto painfully answered as he thrashed against the thick leather straps.

"_Naruto-kun's been poisoned, I need to draw it out!" _Hinata advised herself, as she placed her hands into a single seal. **"Byakugan!"**

Chakra concentrated to the Hyuuga's eyes causing the veins around them to bulge and the soft lavender of her eye widened slightly and get a little bit paler. She was now using the heightened sight of her clansmen to look for where the poison was flowing.

When Hinata concentrated on Naruto's body, two things surprised her. One was the poison had spread all over Naruto's right arm, the other was that his entire body had red chakra flowing through it. _"W-what is this? Is this a part of the poison!?"_ Hinata thought in alarm, until she looked at the part where the chakra and the poison met. _"W-Wait, it's helping Naruto-kun!?"_

"_I don't know what this chakra is, but it looks like it's coming from Naruto-kun."_ Hinata thought as she saw the chakra seeping out from the center of Naruto's chakra system. _"Is that why it's spread out everywhere because Naruto thinks he's feeling pain everywhere?"_

An idea then came to Hinata as she looked at the flow of the red chakra. "N-Naruto-kun, I'm gonna try something that should make you feel b-better, but it's going to h-hurt a little. P-please endure it." Hinata stated as she placed her hands over Naruto's left arm not even waiting for his consent.

Gathering chakra on her fingertips, Hinata looked closely at his body and began to close the tenketsu on Naruto's left shoulder halting the red chakra from going towards the left arm. Tears began to slowly fall from Hinata's eyes as the sound of Naruto's pain tugged at her heart.

"Gomen Naruto, just a bit longer. Hold out just a bit longer." Hinata begged as she closed off the chakra flowing towards Naruto's legs. The red chakra was now more heavily flowing towards the torso, head, and right arm.

"_I can't close off chakra to Naruto's organs, but I'll increase the flow of chakra to his arm."_ Hinata thought as she began opening tenketsu in a certain path to direct the flow of red chakra towards the arm.

"_It's too slow. I need to get more of that chakra there."_ The chakra was breaking up the poison causing the pain to go down a bit, but not enough that Naruto didn't have to hold back his screams. She tried to find where else she could direct red chakra from when she noticed that a majority of it was between Naruto's legs.

A large blush appeared upon Hinata face as she could see Naruto through his boxers, but the thought of helping him stopped her from fainting. She tried closing the tenketsu right above the area so that no red chakra would be flowing there, but the sheer force of the chakra pushed the tenketsu back open.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-where d-d-does it h-hurt the most!?" Hinata asked as she noticed she couldn't hold back the chakra there. The need to help Naruto had stopped the bulk of her stuttering, but the embarrassed feeling she was getting looking between his legs caused it to come back.

"M-my ba... argh... balls, i-it doesn't feel right! It's like... argh... its twisted or something!" Naruto replied as the look on his face was still contorted, and he was in too much pain to care what he was saying.

"_So where ever Naruto-kun is feeling the most pain, the red chakra flows there. So I can force his chakra to his arm if I make his arm hurt more but..."_ Hinata contemplated and then had an even larger blush on her face. _"You have to do this for Naruto-kun!"_

"G-gomen Naruto-kun, I-I-I can't b-bring myself t-to hurt you, so p-please for-forgive me for what I'm about to do!" Hinata apologized as she grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers, and pulled them down so that he was exposed.

"W-what are you doing!?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Gomen!" Hinata said as her voice cracked.

Hinata's cold fingers hesitantly reached for Naruto's left testicle, and upon contact both testis receded back towards the body before causing a shoot of pain and dropping back down.

"Argh!" Naruto grunted.

"Gomen, p-please b-bear with it." Hinata said once more as she tried not fainting.

This time she was able to get a hold of it, and using her Byakugan she could see which way to turn it to become unknotted. When she noticed some of the red chakra leaving that area, the blush on her face disappeared as hope filled her eyes. Unconsciously she began to softly massage the area to increase blood flow, and get rid of the excess blood that had gathered in that area because of the exit veins being tied.

"_It's working, the chakra is getting rid of the poison faster, and Naruto is starting to calm down."_ Hinata noticed as she redirected the larger amount of red chakra more towards the arm with her right hand, but her left hand was still cupping Naruto down bellow.

Naruto stopped violently twisting against his restraints all together now, and was beginning to regulate his breathing as the pain was decreasing significantly. When the pain was almost gone, that's when Naruto was able to notice other sensations that were happening with his body.

A deep blush on Naruto's face appeared almost the same colour as one of Hinata's regulars. "A-ano, Hinata-san."

"Hai N-Naruto-kun, is there anywhere else still in pain?" Hinata asked with concern written on her face.

"W-Well not r-really pain..." Naruto stuttered as he lifted his head up to look at a certain area.

Hinata followed his line of sight and noticed where her hand was, but what surprised her more was Naruto's erect member sticking out 4 inches flat on his stomach. "Eep!" Hinata cried as she removed her hand, and then blushed a deep crimson. It was just too much for her to handle, with Naruto not in pain anymore Hinata's reason for not fainting was gone as she passed out on Naruto's thighs.

"Eh!? No Hinata don-... a crap you've got to be kidding me." It was too late, Hinata had passed out, and Naruto could see the veins that were bulging around her eyes retract and go back to normal. Although what really concerned Naruto was what happened to him. _"Why the hell is my penis hard!?"_

It was the first time the boy had ever gotten an erection and it quite frankly scared him a little. _"This can't be ok."_ Naruto concluded before he felt a warm soft breeze tickling his private area causing it to react. Looking past the thing that had grabbed his attention, Naruto could see that Hinata's head was facing towards him, and her mouth was exhaling gentle breaths.

Hinata exhaled once again this time causing Naruto's member to twitch and send a small shiver up his spine. _"Oh crap!"_ Naruto thought as he seemed to have decided that this sensation would lead to nothing good. "Neh Hinata, wake up Hinata!"

Another tingly breeze brushed against him once more, and now Naruto was shaking his leg to try and get Hinata to wake up.

Naruto continued to shake and call out Hinata's name, and soon after a couple more exhales, Hinata's eyes began to flutter open.

She started out groggily, but when her sight focused, the first image she saw caused her to wake up with a jolt and back up away from Naruto.

Hinata turned her head away from Naruto in embarrassment as she apologized. "G-g-g-g-go-gomen, I didn-"

"I-It's alright, but do you think you can pull up my pants, and get me out of this bed Hinata?" Naruto asked in a surprisingly quiet voice as his head was turned away from Hinata's in embarrassment as well.

"... H-h-hai N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata hesitantly complied as she slowly walked back towards Naruto. Her hands trembling as she grabbed the top of Naruto's pants, and she closed her eyes trying to gain control over her emotions as she continued to coach herself. _"Don't faint, not right now, just don't faint..."_

"Ok that's far enough." Naruto informed Hinata when the pants had started going a little too high.

A breath she didn't know she was holding left from her lips causing Hinata's blush to go down as she felt relaxed, but when she opened her eyes a bulge in Naruto's pants could still be seen, and the image from before popped in her head. Once again Hinata's face went as red as the weird chakra she had seen in Naruto, but because the area was now covered she was able to stop herself from fainting.

With the biggest problem now gone, her hands moved a little more steadily as she began to unbuckle the restraints on Naruto's legs, and then wrists.

"Thanks a lot Hinata... you really saved me." Naruto thanked as Hinata began to remove the last restraint on his left wrist.

Hinata turned her head towards Naruto in surprise and saw the small genuine smile on his face. _"I-I've only seen him smile like that to Iruka-sensei sometimes and even than they're rare. Now he's showing it to m-me!"_

"Ahh!" Was the quick shout of pain Hinata heard coming from Naruto as his wrist became free. Naruto pulled his left hand up towards him, and began rubbing around the wrist of his arms with his right hand.

"N-Naruto-kun!?" The concerned voice of Hinata called out.

The boy heard the voice, and his pained expression turned to his regular mask of a large smile to hide his emotions. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Naruto tried to dismiss but continued to rub his wrist for comfort.

The chafed marks around Naruto's arm on the top where the leather strap was did not go unnoticed by the caring girl. "N-no, you're hurt N-Naruto-kun. You need help." Hinata strongly stated as she twisted her torso slightly to reach the pouch stuck on her pants behind her.

Surprised by Hinata's tone of voice the blond didn't do anything as he just watched what the girl would do. A small cylindrical jar of ointment was now in her hand, and was unsealed before she reached out to grab Naruto's arm. He didn't refuse, and let the girl place some of the healing cream over the irritated area.

It didn't happen at first but after a couple of seconds the blond could feel a stinging sensation as he flinched back a bit. "Tsss."

However the stinging seemed to go away as Hinata began to gently blow on it to sooth the pain. "G-gomen, I sh-should have warned y-you."

"I-It's ok, it only hurt a little. I can already feel it getting better." Naruto reassured with the same mask on that he had before to try and repress the blush that threatened to come out from the tickling feeling of Hinata's breath that caused goose bumps up and down his arm.

Hinata only nodded, and then began to turn Naruto's arm to see the other side of it. A small gasp left her mouth as she noticed a thin trail of blood running down his inner forearm. She followed it up to see that it originated from the palm of his hand where there were four fingernail cuts in it.

"Hehe yeah, I couldn't control myself, it sort of just happened." Naruto said in a joking tone to get the worried look off of Hinata's face.

"_He was in so much pain before he couldn't even notice he did this to himself? I-I should have been here sooner for him, I should have helped him faster." _Hinata mentally scolded herself as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Seeing the expression on the girls face become even more intense, Naruto felt a stabbing pain in his chest for a brief second, and then proceeded with trying to cheer her up. "Neh Hinata don't cry, really it's nothing. One of Sakura-chan's punches to the head hurt more than this."

Hinata began to hold back the tears when her crush told her to stop crying, but still kept the concerned look on her face. _"Naruto-kun is hurt and all I do is cry, he probably thinks I'm weak now just like Outo-san."_ Hinata thought and then got up to grab a roll of bandages.

As the blood was being cleaned off by the absorbent cloth, blue eyes stared at the girl diligently cleaning his arm with the same expression of worry still on her face. The ointment was then applied over the cuts to clot them, and the ink haired girl blow on his hand once more as the stinging commenced.

The blond didn't even notice the pain in his hand as the quick aching feeling in his chest happened once more. _"Stop looking at me like that... it hurts."_

Delicate fingers began to unravel the roll of bandages as it began to wrap around the injured areas of the 11 year old boy's arm. It covered the palm and half way up the forearm leaving the fingers uncovered.

Hinata seemed to be on autopilot as her mind was busy with other things. She cut the bandage, folded it inside of itself to stay in place, and like everything else without even thinking, she leaned forward closing her eyes and kissed Naruto's palm over the injured area.

"..." Her lips stayed there for a couple of seconds before her mind registered what she was doing.

Naruto could feel the heat from Hinata's face increase a couple of degrees before she began to topple backwards with a blush as crimson as the blood that had trickled from his palm earlier. The same palm now shot out to support the fainting girl from behind her back so that she wouldn't hit the floor. "Agh!" Naruto expressed as he noticed his left arm seemed to be weaker than it usually was. The boy's right hand which seemed to retain its normal strength grabbed the girl by the arm, and pulled her towards him onto the patient bed he was on.

Getting off the bed to make room for the heiress, Naruto jumped down on shaky legs. They were strong enough to support him, but like his left arm they weren't at their normal power. _"Argh, why do they feel so tired?"_ The blond contemplated but then shook his head to get the thought out as he looked towards Hinata.

He adjusted her to a more comfortable position, and then placed a hand lightly on her forehead. _"She's really warm."_

Unsteadily, he walked towards the sink in the room, grabbed a towel, drenched it in mild water, wrung it out, and walked back to place it on Hinata's head. His free hand had gone up against her forehead to push away her bangs, and he then placed the wet towel.

"_Her skins really soft..."_ Without thinking, Naruto's hand began to trace down the side of the sleeping girls face. "What the hell am I doing!?" Naruto shouted as he flinched back.

The academy student then noticed the girl's eyes start to flutter open. Blue orbs met pearl eyes, and Naruto nervously began to scratch the back of his head. "Hehe ohayo Hinata-san."

After collapsing so many times today, Hinata realized that she must have fainted once more. _"I-I did it again, now he must really think I'm weak. Why did I faint in the fir-"_ It was at this point the Hyuuga remembered the little kiss to her crush's palm. A blush appeared on her face just as strong as the ones before, but it seemed to have been cooled down a bit by the towel still on her head.

"S-s-s-s-sorry N-N-N-Naruto-kun, wh-when H-Hanabi-nee-san g-gets hurt I-I k-kiss her, s-so when you were..." Hinata tried to finish as she got up in a seated position and removed the towel but was unable to say the last part. "... sorry for f-fainting a-again."

"... It's ok –tebayo." Naruto quietly said and than a pregnant pause washed over the area before the blond broke it. "Neh Hinata I've been wondering... why did you come to the nurse's office?"

"I..." Hinata was then reminded of the jacket she brought, and then got off the bed to retrieve it. "I-I came to r-return your j-jacket."

Walking back towards Naruto, she handed him the jacket with a slight blush.

"Wow thanks a lot Hinata." Naruto happily said as he had his favourite orange jacket back. _"I felt naked without it."_

Hinata began to press her index fingers together in embarrassment. "S-sorry for d-dropping it on the f-floor, if it's d-dirty I-I'll wash it f-for you N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at it for any spots, and then brought it up to his nose. _"Wow it smells really nice, sort of like that flower... what was the name again?" _Naruto thought as he was smelling Hinata's scent that had rubbed off on the jacket from her sleeping on it, but he didn't realize that. "No that's fine; it's perfect."

A small smile formed on Hinata's face, and she looked down to hide her embarrassment. However when she did her eyes widened and she turned around with an "Eep!"

"Eh? What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto innocently asked totally unaware.

"W-well N-N-Naruto-kun your p-p-p-pa-pa..." She couldn't bring herself around to say it so she did the next best thing. "L-look at y-your feet."

A blond eyebrow cocked in confusion, but the head proceed to comply as it turned towards the bottom. _"My feet? What's wrong with my fe-"_ His thought process stopped before he could look at his feet as something else caught his eye. _"Shit this can't be normal! My pants look like an orange tent!"_

With a pink hue on his face, Naruto adjusted himself so that it was more of a hill than a tent, and then covered the area with his jacket by tying the arms of it behind him like an apron. "A-ah sorry about that, is this better?"

Hinata's head turned hesitantly over her shoulder to look, and when she saw Naruto's jacket cover the area she let out a sigh of relief.

"Great! Then let's get out of here." Naruto suggested getting his mask ready for outside the world.

As soon as Naruto took his first step, his leg buckled and he began to fall. "Ah!"

When the sound of Naruto's distress was heard, Hinata instantly slid into place at Naruto's left side and stopped his fall with her right shoulder. A hand was placed on his chest, and one on his hip on the other side to help support him.  
When his fall had been stopped, Naruto's bandaged hand grabbed Hinata's shoulder to help himself up. "N-Naruto-kun are y-you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just my arm and legs feel like crap. Thanks for catching me."

The gratitude from Naruto made Hinata smile, but when she thought about what was wrong with him she looked down depressed when she realized why. "G-gomen, I-It's all m-my f-fault. I-I forgot a-and now y-your l-like th-this."

"What do you mean? I'm the one who fell, how is this your fau-"

"N-no y-you don't u-understand, I..." Hinata tried to say before the guilt in her heart was unbearable. The hand from Naruto's chest left and formed a single seal to concentrate chakra as Hinata whispered almost too low for Naruto to hear. **"Byakugan."**

The blond could only see the side of Hinata's head now because she had turned her head away as she activated her family's doujutsu, but he could still see the veins at the side of her eyes bulge. "Hinata... what are you -agh!"

"G-gomen N-Naruto-kun, i-it won't l-last l-long so p-please b-bear with i-it." Hinata apologized as she opened up the tenketsu at the top of his legs to allow the flow of chakra once more. _"He was in so much pain before he couldn't feel me doing this, but now... gomen Naruto-kun..."_

After the first two tenketsu being open, Naruto just gritted his teeth and grunted as Hinata finished off the rest. The pain didn't last long thankfully, but having them opened one after another kept Naruto's face in a pained expression. The entire time though Naruto was looking at Hinata's face trying to get a look at her eyes but could only see the veins at the sides.

Once the legs were done Hinata moved away from Naruto and began to open the tenketsu of the left arm around the shoulder.

"_Shit I'm gonna fall!" _Naruto thought as he reached out to grab Hinata but before he could place a hand on her he noticed that his legs were fine. _"What the hell? My legs feel like nothing happened. What did she do?"_

Even more curious now the blond looked at Hinata's hand that was working on his shoulder. _"All she's doing is poking me. It isn't even hard but it hurts, this is too weird dattebayo."_

After Hinata opened the last tenketsu, she stepped away from Naruto, deactivated her doujutsu, and turned around as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I-I sh-should... sniff... g-g-go now... All I-I've b-been is... sniff... t-trouble f-for N-Naruto-kun. Y-you should feel b-better n-now."

"Wait!" Naruto pleaded as he grabbed Hinata's arm to stop her from walking out the door. "What do you mean you've only been trouble for me? If it wasn't for you I'd still be on that bed almost dying."

"B-b-but I... sniff... j-just caused N-N-Naruto-kun pain, If I wasn't so w-" Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt hands grasp her shoulders.

"Hinata, the entire time you've been here you've been trying to help me. Even though you know it would hurt me a little bit, you knew it was better for me in the end. So..." Hinata let out a startled gasp as Naruto turned her around to face him. He then took one step back and made a deep bow at the waist. "Arigato Hinata-san."

Hinata's tears turned from sad to happy as a small smile formed on her face and she whipped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "N-N-Narut-"

The door to the nurse's office suddenly opened interrupting Hinata. A woman wearing a nurse's uniform that clung close to her body walked in the room. Deep black eyes matched her midnight dark hair that contrasted nicely with her cream coloured skin. The raven coloured strands reached down a little bit past her shoulders but you couldn't tell because she had it folded and held behind her head with a long hair clip like most women put up when wearing a kimono.

The skirt of her uniform was short and showed off her clean smooth legs, and her shirt hugged her well endowed bosom revealing a body that was on equal footing with some of Konoha's most beautiful women such as Yuhi Kurenai or Mitarashi Anko.

When the woman entered though, she froze in place as she saw the two occupants in the room. Hinata had now turned her head around, with a slight blush on it, to see who had entered. _"Oh no, someone is in the room. What if they think me and Naruto-kun were..." _Hinata's blush deepened as she thought of the possibilities. _**"Wouldn't have it been nice if that did happen?"**_

"Ara ara, I just get into work and I already have patients waiting for me." The nurse said sweetly and then leaned forward with her hands on her knees towards the two. "My name is Otoha, you can call me Otoha-sensei. How may I help you today?"

Hinata stayed quiet while Naruto nervously shifted his weight side to side. "Ah, well... you see..."

The nurse looked at Naruto and then to Hinata. _"So this is Naruto... He was right, the boy's really just a little kid. He's actually pretty cute, how do people see him as a monster?... well it doesn't seem this girl does."_ Otoha thought giggling inside as she remembered what her ex-boyfriend had told her about Naruto not being a demon. _"Maybe I should tease them a little."_

She stood back up straight and crossed her arms before placing her right palm on her cheek. She looked like a worried mother with her eyes closed in that position. "Oh my, is it possible that you two just came here to be alone?"

Hinata's face had gone as red as the Akimichi chilli food pill at what the woman was implying.

Naruto on the other hand didn't know what she was implying but he did not want to get in trouble for not having a justified reason for being in the nurse's office. "No! W-we didn't come here to be..."

"Oh? Then why did you come here?" Otoha innocently asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Ah um, I... I came here because... because..." Naruto didn't know what to say, he just glanced around the room hoping for something to come to him until his mouth moved before his brain. "B-because my weenie hurts."

Blue eyes grew wide as he registered what he just said and a pink blush formed on his face. _"Why the hell did I say that for? And weenie? Really? What am I 6?"_

"_Oh Kami he's just too cute." _Otoha thought as she repressed a giggle, and put on a worried look. "That's very troubling, please sit down and tell me what's wrong with it."

"O-okay." Naruto said as he hesitantly turned around, and then walked back to sit on the bed. "W-well you see, my um... penis got really hard all of a sudden, and it hurts a little. I don't know why it's doing this, it's never happened to me before, is there something wrong with it?"

"_Kawaii, a little boy experiencing his first erection." _Otoha inwardly squealed and looked at Naruto with caring eyes. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Um, Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto hesitantly answered in fear. _"N-now she's gonna know who I am, and hate me like everyone else, or call me a demon."_

"Well Naruto-kun this sounds very serious. Is it ok if onee-san takes a look at it to see what's wrong?" Otoha asked in the same caring tone. _"Poor thing, he looked afraid to say his own name."_

"I-I sh-should p-probably leave." Hinata stated in with a blush still plastered on her face but hid it to not show how embarrassed she was.

"No wait!" Naruto pleaded to the retreating Hyuuga stopping her in place. "Can you stay Hinata... please? Y-you can look away, but please... can you stay for me?..."

"... H-Hai." Hinata answered in a quiet voice as she looked towards the ground. _"H-he needs me... Naruto-kun needs me."_

Naruto sighed in relief and it didn't go unnoticed by Otoha. _"These two are just too adorable. I feel like teasing them both... but I'm gonna need a few things first."_ A playful little plan began to form in the nurse's mind as she looked at the two.

"Are you ready now Naruto-kun?" the nurse asked the 11 year old boy as she grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

Naruto nodded with the blush appearing once more and began to untie the jacket from behind. Helping him out, Otoha grabbed the top of his pants, and helped pull them down as Naruto lifted himself up a bit so that they pooled around his knees.

A frog patterned boxer tent was now in the nurse's view, and she then looked up at Naruto with his embarrassed face watching her. "Is it alright if onee-san touches it?"

"_She doesn't look like she'll do anything mean... she's even being nice."_ Naruto contemplated and then nodded to the woman.

"_OOOH that expression! It's just so cute!" _With a gentle cold hand Otoha reached in through the hole in Naruto's boxers and wrapped her hand around his stiff member.

"Mhm." Naruto quickly moaned when she touched him causing it to twitch, but resisted letting out anymore sounds than that.

"Oh my..." Otoha said with a slight bit of surprise as she pulled it out into the open through the hole. _"He's quite big for someone his age. Not huge, but definitely a bit above average."_

"What is it? Is there something wrong!? Is it broken!? Is it going to blow up!? I'm not gonna die am I!?" Naruto panicked asking question after question.

Even the shy girl at this point had turned around worried not really knowing what was wrong with Naruto herself. _"Oh no, please be ok, please let Naruto-kun be ok."_

A soft hand reached up and gently placed itself on Naruto's cheek, calming him down. "Shhh it's ok Naruto-kun, nothing's wrong, it's ok." Otoha then got up, and pulled Naruto's head to rest on her chest as she caressed his hair with her other hand. "There's no need to worry, Otoha-nee-san won't let anything bad like that happen to you, ok?"

Calming down a bit from the soothing voice and the comfort the nurse was giving him, Naruto realized where his head was and blushed. "Amph..." The blond grunted as he felt the strange pain between his legs again. "It feels harder."

Otoha freed the boy from her hold when she heard him speak, and sat back down. _"It seems like his body is definitely becoming a man, but his mind is still that of a boy. He seemed to like where he was, but doesn't understand why his body is acting like this, kawaii!"_

"Eep!" Came the sound of Hinata who after seeing Naruto relax, calmed down herself, but followed his hands with her eyes when he grunted in pain and reached down bellow. "G-g-g-gomen!" She apologized as she turned back around.

"_Awwww!"_ the nurse mentally gushed when she saw Hinata's reaction.

"A-ano Otoha... nee-san, how am I supposed to fix this?" Naruto's eyes seemed to be begging her for an answer.

"_He called me nee-san, I think he's alright with me now." _A small happy smile appeared on Otoha's lips when she heard Naruto before answering. "Well Naruto-kun I'm gonna ask you a couple of question, and then I'll tell you how to get it back to normal, ok?"

"Sure, anything to make it go away." Naruto said excited to know how to cure this burden.

"Is there a girl you like Naruto-kun? You can tell onee-san, she can keep a secret." Otoha mischievously asked as she cupped her ear waiting for him to whisper inside.

"It's not a secret, I like Haruno Sakura!" Naruto proudly proclaimed with the mask he always wore.

"_Haruno... isn't that girl over there a Hyuuga?"_ Otoha deduced as she looked back at Hinata and saw the girl squatting down with her arms around her legs, and her head on her knees. _"Poor thing... he probably doesn't even realize she likes him... then again, maybe there's a reason he likes this Sakura."_

"Is she your girlfriend?" Otoha curiously asked.

"Nah, Sakura-chan likes that teme Sasuke."

"Well what do you like about her?"

"She's really pretty. Sakura-chan has got to be the prettiest girl in the whole school, maybe all of Konoha!" Naruto proclaimed like the knucklehead he was.

"_That's right... Naruto-kun wouldn't want an ugly girl like me..."_ Hinata thought as tears began to well up. She tried holding them back, but a few drops were still able to get through her barrier.

"I see... is that all?" Otoha asked a little disappointed.

"Well yeah, isn't that what guys look for? A pretty girl?" Naruto questioned with a confused look.

"_Now I understand... he only wants her because he thinks a girlfriend should just be someone pretty from what he's heard... that needs to change." _Otoha reasoned as a smirk appeared on her face. "Well why do you find pretty about her?"

At this Hinata actually stopped her crying to quietly pay attention. _"M-maybe I can change myself to what he likes... I'll do anything to get him to notice me. Change my hair, get slimmer... but what if he likes tall girls... or a smaller chest... or maybe normal eyes... I-I can't really change those."_

"Well I like her... her long hair?... I don't know... she's just pretty?" Naruto answered as he scratched the back of his head not really knowing the answer.

"_Sh-she's just pretty?... Th-that's like saying she's perfect doesn't it, b-because it means he likes everything about her... I knew it, I have no chance..." _Hinata thought in despair as she interpreted his answer the wrong way.

"_This will be easier than I thought..." _Otoha deduced as she put a smile on her face, and then lightly placed the tip of her finger on the top of Naruto's second head. "Alright Naruto-kun, I'll tell you the cure for your little friend down here."

A blush appeared on the blond when he felt the finger touch his dick. "R-really?"

"Of course, onee-san promised didn't she?" Otoha jokingly said as she removed her finger and tilted her head to the side keeping the smile. "First thing I want you to do, think of this girl Sakura that you like so much. Keep on thinking about her for the entire next period if you can. If your friend doesn't go back to normal before lunch, come back here and onee-san will take care of it for you."

"So does this mean I can go back to class?" Naruto asked wanting to start the 'treatment'.

"Hai, but you might want to keep that jacket tied around it until it does go back to normal, ok?"

"Sure thing Otoha-nee-san! I'm just happy it can be fixed! Thanks a lot!" Naruto said with his fox smile as he adjusted his boxers and then pulled up his pants.

Two hands then cupped Naruto's face, Otoha leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the top of his head. "No problem Naruto-kun, and remember if there's anything else troubling you don't be afraid to come and see onee-san ok?" She than stroked his hair once with her right hand, and rested it on his shoulder before Naruto nodded to Otoha's question. "Good, now go to class, you don't want to be late do you?"

Naruto had a small blush on from the kiss he received and didn't trust his voice which is why he only answered with his head as he shook it. He tied his jacket once more around his waist like an apron, and began walking towards the door.

Before he could make it there though, he saw Hinata still squatting down hugging her legs. "Neh Hinata... you alright?... Sorry I guess I was being selfish asking you to stay... can you forg-"

"I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-kun." Hinata interrupted as she got up and whipped the tears from her eyes. _"Naruto-kun needed me, and I act weak like this... I don't want Naruto-kun to regret asking me for help."_

"Are you sure? If I'm bothering you I can just leave you alone." Naruto worried said as he saw Hinata's slightly red eyes. She didn't answer right away, and Naruto took it as yes as he began to turn around to leave.

"No!" Hinata pleaded as she reached out and grabbed the bottom of Naruto's black t-shirt with her thumb and index finger. "R-really, I'm a-alright N-Naruto-kun."

"... Great! Then let's get going!" Naruto proclaimed with a smile when he found out Hinata didn't hate him.

Unnoticed by the two, Otoha had faltered backwards a bit before catching herself and brought a hand up to block her nose. _"Oh Kami... I almost bled through the nose from that. She has it bad... really bad."_

"W-wait N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she pulled on the shirt a little bit causing Naruto to look over his shoulder with a cocked eyebrow as he looked at the Hyuuga. With a blush on her face ever since she grabbed his shirt, Hinata let go, and turned to look at the nurse. "A-Ano O-O-Otoha-sensei, was there a-anyone a-assigned to th-the n-nurse's o-office th-this morning?"

Righting herself to look presentable, Otoha began to think before answering the girl. "Not that I know of... I was supposed to be here this morning, but I was delayed at the hospital so someone could have been here before me. Why do you ask?"

Hinata looked down as she remembered what happened not too long ago, and unconsciously grabbed a fist full of her jacket over her chest. "W-well, when I-I c-came in h-here, I s-saw N-Naru-"

Hinata didn't get to finish what she was saying as Naruto frantically covered mouth with his hand, and began to drag her towards the door. "S-sorry Otoha-nee-san, but we really should be getting to class." Naruto nervously said as he made it out the room with Hinata still held by his arms.

A confused look was on Otoha's face as she watched the door close. _"What was that all about?"_

Forgetting it for now, she moved towards the desk in the room, and grabbed a chart on it. She walked back to the chair from before, and as she was about to sit on it, she saw a drop of some sort of liquid fall down. _"Is that blood?"_ She asked herself as she looked at the floor where the crimson liquid landed. Her head looked up to try and find the source but she couldn't find any. _"I must be imagining things."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Inside the roof of the nurse's office]

A man in a chuunin outfit sat inside the roof of the nurses office with one hand on a notebook, and the other cupped under his nose with an overflowing pool of blood on it dripping down his arm. He had entered around the time Hinata was putting ointment on Naruto's palm and he hadn't stopped writing since then.

"_This kid... he exceeds far beyond my expectations. If he wasn't so stupid I would have thought he was a genius."_ Jiraiya thought after Naruto had left the nurse's office. _"I almost spilt blood on my notes... this new book is gonna make me a fortune."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: Think of the Girl You Like

A/N: Yeah... the reason why this chapter came out quick was because chapter 1 and 2 were originally one chapter before I noticed it was getting too long and split them. So don't expect the chapters to come out one day after another =P

I hope you liked this chapter, it was hard for me to write because every now and then I just wanted Naruto and Hinata to go at it like animals. However even then as you can see some things couldn't be restrained.

As I said before this will be a NaruXHarem, and Hinata for sure will be a main character in it. I think 3-4 girls in total would be good enough to write some nice drama, and I've already thought of which girls I might pick, but if there's a girl or girls you would like to have in the harem, please put it in the review and I might add her in if there's a good reason for it... there's at least going to be a minimum of 2 girls, but if there's a demand for more than 2-3 I can easily put them in. =)

Oh and you've probably noticed that Hinata seems to have this Inner perverted Hinata that speaks rarely hear in there. I thinking about making the voice more frequent as Hinata starts to slowly lose her stutter, but I was wondering if people liked this voice or just found it annoying and too out of character. I can take it out if it's just hurting the story.

Now then... I guess I'll get on with writing the third chapter. If you would like the chapter to start off with Jiraiya's interpretation in his notebook, of what he saw in the nurse's office, please review saying so =) (Warning: This would be Jiraiya's notebook we're talking here... it'll be dirtier than what actually happened which is why I'm asking if I should put it in =P)

Japanese words:

Kawaii = Awww, or cute

Tenketsu = pressure point (or in the Naruto world those special holes in the chakra network where the chakra is released from.)

Otou-san = Father

Ara Ara = Oh my

Ano... = um...

Characters:

Otoha: A substitute nurse for the ninja academy. leafninja is your friend. Just look under Konoha in the biographies section, and you'll find her name there so that you can see her picture. I'm not gonna say who her exboyfriend is as of yet... that will come later. =P


	3. The Girl You Like

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but thank god because I wouldn't want to ride the Sasuke dick that Kishimoto will be doing after this thing with Pain. =P

I hope you enjoy this chapter that has given me nothing but writers block... over and over and over and over again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the hallways of the ninja academy]

Hinata's eyes went wide and she squeaked but it was muffled by Naruto's hand. She resisted slightly before she realized who was dragging her in the hallway. _"N-Naruto-kun is touching me; my skin is touching his skin!"_ Hinata thought before a dreamy look appeared in her eyes as she took in the scent and feel of his hand causing her body to go lax in his hold. _"Mhmm, Naruto-kun..."_

When the door to the nurse's office closed, Naruto noticed that the girl in his arms wasn't resisting anymore, and now his own eyes went wide in fear. _"Oh crap, I think I just choked her to death!" _Naruto thought in a panic as he removed his hands to grab Hinata by the shoulders, turn her around to face him, and start shaking her. "Neh Hinata!? Wake up! Don't pass out on me now!"

Said girl was just about to faint before she heard Naruto's voice and her eyes fluttered opened. "Eep!" She cried out before backing away out of Naruto's grasp with a blush on as she looked to the ground while pressing her index fingers together. "G-g-gomen, I d-didn't mean to f-faint a-again."

"Hey I'm the one who should be sorry, my hand covered your mouth and nose, you couldn't breathe right? Oh and for also dragging you like that... sorry." Naruto apologized as he scratched the back of his head, and then looked down slightly regretting what he had done.

"I-It's o-ok N-Naruto-kun, b-but..." The girl had thought about it for a little bit before continuing as she lifted her head back up to look at the blond. "W-why did you d-do it?"

"Cause I don't want her to know what happened, she'd just worry. Better not to bother people right?" Naruto offhandedly said with a big fox grin as if it were no big deal.

"B-but you c-could have d-died there, s-someone tried t-to k-kill you." Hinata argued with concern evident on her face.

A stabbing pain quickly passed through Naruto's heart when he saw the girls face. _"Shit, it happened again." _Naruto turned his head to the side to try and hide the strange emotion he was feeling. "Neh Hinata can you just drop this already, it's no big deal."

"I-It is a b-big deal. Wh-what if the s-same p-person tries a-again?" Hinata posed as she felt tears building up but resisted letting them loose.

"What do you want me to do, tell Hokage-sama and get the person thrown in jail?" Naruto retorted still not facing Hinata. _"Stop looking at me like that..."_

"Th-that's what a n-normal p-person would d-do." Hinata replied in a quieter voice after hearing Naruto's sharp tone.

At that Naruto placed both his hands behind his head as if resting it and gave a smirk. "Well you see that's what's wrong right there... I'm not a normal person." He then turned his head back to Hinata and gave his trade mark smile that he gives to the whole village. "If I get the person thrown in jail then his buddies will take his place for revenge. I say it's easier to look out for one person trying to kill me, than it is for an entire group."

Before Hinata could say anything, he turned away from the girl towards the empty halls and shouted. "Did you hear that!? If you got the balls come and get me! The great Naruto-sama will never back down, because I will be the future Hokage even if I'm dead!"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered as she stared in amazement at the back of the man who inspired her so much.

The Kage to be then turned his head over his shoulder with a big grin plastered on his face as he looked back to the girl behind him. "Right Hinata?"

"H-hai." Hinata answered with a smile as she wiped away the single tear that left her eye.

"Good, than let's get to class." The girl nodded to that, and the two began their trek back to the classroom with Hinata lagging behind a bit with a blush on her face. It was the best she could do without fainting now that Naruto was fine, and her anxiety had died down.

"_I-I'm walking with Naruto-kun!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Inside the roof of the academy]

"_Almost died?..." _Jiraiya wondered as he replayed what Hinata said. _"That kick between the legs was hard but it wouldn't hav-... no wait, she said someone... that means they don't know who did it, or at least the girl doesn't... but when did this happen?"_

Piece by piece the sannin began to pick over the little things the two children had said. _"Wait... didn't that Hyuuga ask if there was someone there earlier? That means something happened to the boy somewhere between the Akimichi dropping him off and Hinata coming in..." _The sannin deduced and then began to think of possible culprits.

"_... There's too many people who want to see the boy gone... I'll just have to stick to who had possible access to that room, starting with the nurse and then on to the teachers."_

A seal with the divination of Fire and the kanji 'deviate' written under it, was removed by Jiraiya from the floor under his feet. _"Heh, I'm lucky that girl was distracted by the kid, or she would have noticed that warp in light if she paid attention to this spot... then again I hear it's hard enough to be able to see the tenketsu on a person's body at such a young age, so she was probably concentrating as much as possible on that boy." _Jiraiya reasoned as he pocketed the hurriedly prepared tag that he wrote on the spot when he noticed Hinata activating her doujutsu.

"_Better get to class before those two... I'll have to check on the nurse's alibi after school."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in the classroom]

Jiraiya was already inside, and the bell had rung half a minute ago. Some children were already behind a desk but the majority were still coming in through the doors.

"Sweet, we're not late." Naruto said with relief as he walked into class with Hinata close behind. He scanned the room for any open seats and could see many since not everyone was back yet. However his head stopped moving when he saw an empty seat next to his pink haired crush.

The sannin had been watching the boy from his peripherals ever since he had entered the room. _"Don't worry Naruto; I'll make sure to catch whoever is trying to kill you." _Jiraiya mentally promised but then saw where the boy's gaze stopped and then started rubbing his temple. _"... but the biggest threat to your life right now is yourself it seems."_

Sakura for her part was triumphantly sitting next to her long time crush Uchiha Sasuke after the usual stampede / all out brawl to grab the seat next to the boy. The happy feeling she felt was soon dulled by a chill that went up her spine. _"... Naruto."_

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to the other side of the room where the girl was.

"N-Naru-..." Hinata tried calling out, but it ended up being a whisper that died in her throat as the blond departed to the opposite end of the class. _"Th-that's right... he likes Haruno-san, why did I think we would be sitting together..."_

As a depressed Hinata slowly went to go sit on an empty bench, Naruto arrived at the target point he had designated with his famous smile that masked his emotions as usual. _"I got to be a genius for thinking this up, the easiest way to think of Sakura-chan is by sitting next to her."_

"... What do you want Naruto?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth in an irritated voice.

"Ano I was wondering, can I sit next to you?" Naruto requested as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

If the girl had a pencil in her hand like before, it would have snapped when her hand tightened into a fist. "I didn't want you to sit next to me before, so what makes you think I'd let you sit next to me now?"

"Um... doctor's orders, something about getting more sunlight?" Naruto jokingly replied as he pointed to the windows close by.

Sakura's left eye twitched as she tried to keep her emotions in check to show she was a proper lady. "Well my doctor prescribed that I stay at a 20 feet radius away from anything orange, and that I stay next to something hot as much as possible." Sakura retorted at first but then had a blush on her face as she glanced at Sasuke when she said 'hot'.

"Prescribed? Radius? What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he grab his head in confusion from thinking to hard about the words.

"Urgh, what I mean is NO! So get away from me Naruto." Sakura clarified and then looked away from him as if he were nothing.

"B-but Sakura-chan really, the docto-"

"No means NO Naruto!" Sakura repeated as she slid to the end of the bench with her arms crossed glaring at Naruto so he couldn't sit down.

Taking this sudden opportunity though, a girl dressed in purple clothing and bandages jumped down from her desk above to the bench below right between Sakura and the Uchiha. "Thanks a lot forehead girl for moving." Ino pleasantly mocked and then slid right next to the raven haired boy so that their shoulders were touching. "Neh Sasuke-kuuun, did you miss me? Why don't we go somewhere alone, and have some fun together."

"Hey Ino-pig, get out of my spot!" Sakura shouted to her blond ex-friend. _**"I'm the only one allowed to touch Sasuke-kun, Shannaro!"**_

"Heh, all's fair in love and war billboard brow." Ino taunted as she looked back at the pink haired girl and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah, well then I'm very sorry Ino, cause pigs can't play in either." Sakura shot back as she grabbed Ino's arm and tried to pull her off Sasuke.

"Neh Sakura-chan, since Ino is sitting there, why don't you just find another seat?" Naruto suggested in a happy tone.

Sakura turned her head around over her shoulder to glare at Naruto while not letting Ino go. "Naruto, get it through that knucklehead of yours. There is no way in HELL I'm sitting next to you!"

Naruto slouched over in defeat when he heard his crush say that to him so forcefully, and started making his way back to find a place to sit.

"Oh now that's a little harsh forehead girl, the only guy who actually likes you and you turn him down." Ino snickered from her spot next to Sasuke.

"Shut it Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted as she once more tried to get Ino off of Sasuke.

"Cheh." Was the only sound the Uchiha made as he crossed his arms which shrugged his shoulder away from Ino's. He then got up, and walked up towards the seat Ino had left empty earlier between Shikamaru and an Inuzuka boy.

"Wait, where are you going Sasuke-kun!?" The two girls questioned in unison

"Look what you did now forehead girl!" Ino blamed as she glared at Sakura.

"Me, you're the one who was making Sasuke-kun uncomfortable Ino-pig!"

"Argh, forget this, Shikamaru go sit somewhere else!" Ino ordered as she walked around to where Shikamaru was taking a nap.

"... troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled as he lazy got up and left his seat to go sit somewhere in peace.

"Kiba get out of your seat!" Sakura demanded the Inuzuka.

"Why? I was here first, go sit somewhere else." Kiba shot back as if she was just being a nuisance.

Sakura's left eye twitched, and in an amazing feet of strength that Sakura never showed before, she yanked Kiba by the arm out of his seat, and sat in his place.

Akamaru had jumped down from his spot on the desk to lick his master's face which was now on the floor. Kiba soon got up and was about to complain when Shikamaru spoke. "Don't even bother Kiba, women are too troublesome to even put effort towards."

During the small squabble however, Naruto had tried to find a new place to sit within the other two columns of desks. His searching stopped though when he saw Shino sitting by himself once more. If he would have looked a little bit longer he would have noticed Hinata just a seat above the Aburame all by herself.

Once he made his way over, he was about to take a seat when he saw a bug on the bench. He gently placed his hand down in front of it, pushed it from behind with his other hand, and once it had crawled onto his hand, he placed it on the desk so that he could sit down.

Turning his head to look at Shino, he gave his usual grin. "Yo, looks like I'll be sitting here again, if that's alright with you of course?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Shino was silent for a while before he replied. "I have no objections to your request of seating arrangements; however may I enquire about your treatment to the insect from before?" Shino asked as he looked towards the blond.

"Huh?" Naruto intelligently responded.

The Aburame merely pointed towards the bug still on the desk in front of Naruto. Looking at the six-legged animal, and piecing together what he could understand from Shino's question, Naruto somehow figure out what the boy had originally asked. "Oh, well it would be kind of gross to get bug guts on my pants don't you think?" Naruto jokingly answered.

"Yes..." Shino stated as the bug in front of Naruto flew inside the Aburame's arm sleeve. "I concur fully."

"_... I don't know if he's better when he's talking or when he's quiet."_ Naruto tried to weigh after he heard Shino speak more than just a couple of words.

Ino's demand for Shikamaru to vacate his place of rest was then heard throughout the class, and Naruto couldn't help but look over in the direction to see an annoyed Sakura pull Kiba to the ground. _"... why does Sakura-chan like that teme so much? What's so great about him?... Wait a minute!"_

After being so preoccupied with thoughts of Sakura, Naruto finally noticed something was different as he lifted up his 'apron'. _"Heh, that onee-san's advice actually worked! It's back to normal because I was thinking of Sakura-chan."_

Sighing in relief, Naruto turned back to the front of the class before he jumped in his seat from hearing the bell ring indicating the beginning of class. Looking over his right shoulder the boy glared in the direction of the bell until he noticed a familiar head of indigo hair in his line of sight.

A small smile graced the boys face before it was soon masked by his regular grin. "Hey Hinata, almost didn't see you there. You sitting by yourself?"

Hinata had jumped slightly when she heard Naruto call out her name. She had been looking down at her lap ever since the boy had gone off to sit next to his crush, but now he was and talking to her! "H-h-hai."

"Well there's some space down here if you want to come." Naruto offered as he slid closer to Shino, and patted the empty spot next to him.

"_N-N-Naruto-kun w-wants ME to sit next to h-him!"_ Hinata mentally told herself as a blush appeared on her face. "O-o-o-ok."

Hesitantly she got up and began to make her way over to the empty spot. Each step caused her blush to increase like red dye going in water drip by drip. She eventually made it, and sat next to Naruto. Her index fingers were poking together until she caught herself, grasped her hands together, and then squeezed them between her thighs to stop the nervous habit. _"I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun; I'm really sitting next to Naruto-kun!"_

"Neh Hinata you want to hear some good news?" Naruto asked as he waited for Hinata to look in his direction. "Otoha-nee-san's cure worked, I'm back to normal."

Hinata almost fainted as she remembered the area Naruto was troubled with. "Th-th-th-th-th-that's w-w-won-wonderful N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun."

"_Now that's a little bit better gaki."_ Jiraiya thought as he saw Hinata sitting next to the blonde. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the class, 'Tsuzumi' began to start his lesson. "Alright everyone, class has started so sit down and pay attent-"

The sound of the classroom door was heard opening up interrupting Jiraiya, and in came in the man Hinata had bumped into earlier. "Gomen Tsuzumi-kun for interrupting your class, but I came to pick up the attendance sheet." Mizuki politely said in a friendly voice.

"Oh um yeah... attendance sheet, let me just find that for you." Jiraiya nervously said before frantically trying to find said sheet. _"Where the hell did I put it!?"_

As Mizuki was walking towards the desk, he looked towards the class and when his eyes ran over Naruto he stiffened in place. _"W-wasn't he... What the hell is going on... I saw him dieing myse-"_

"Here it is!" Jiraiya triumphantly said as he pulled out the sheet of paper.

"A perfect, well then I'll leave you to your class then." Mizuki said as he put on a friendly expression that hid his true emotions.

The sannin handed the sheet over, but he had a strange feeling about how this man was looking at him. _"Something feels off."_

Mizuki left the room while Jiraiya silently watched him before the doors closed behind the man. "... Alright everyone, without any further distractions..." Jiraiya stated and then glared at the class so that they would understand how serious he was. "Let's all sit still and listen to today's lesson."

Everyone remembering the outburst from first period complied and gave the man their full attention. _"That's more like it." _A smirking Jiraiya thought as he looked at the class. "Now then, your teacher has written down that today's class will be on theory, so just to get a feel of how far you guys are, I'll ask a couple of questions."

Bodies went stiff in fear as they expected to be called on. Naruto however just looked depressed when he heard Jiraiya mention the absent teacher.

Glancing over the class, Jiraiya stopped at Naruto with a grin. _"Let's see how good you are at basic knowledge."_

"Naruto, can you tell me the name of the energy shinobi use to perform ninjutsu?"

"What? That's easy, isn't it catra?" Naruto seriously answered causing Jiraiya to face vault.

"_Kami what do they teach these kids?"_ Jiraiya mentally questioned.

"Haha, catra that's a good one! No wonder you failed the final exams twice Naruto." Kiba said and then tried to muffle his laughter like some of the other students in class.

"Shut up Kiba! You failed that test before too." Naruto tried to counter but was drowned out by the laughter and just crossed his arms in a grumble.

"Sensei, don't listen to Naruto. He's just a baka." Sakura stated in an irritated tone to the teacher.

"Well then, can you tell me the answer and then give an explanation as to what it is?" Jiraiya posed as he righted himself.

"Of course sensei." Sakura confidently answered as she stood up. "The energy shinobi use to perform ninjutsu is called chakra. It is composed of the physical energy within every cell, and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. By mixing these two energies we can mold chakra."

"Very good, now using that explanation, tell me who do you think has the most chakra in the class?"

"Um... I don't know sensei." Sakura said as she was caught dumbfounded.

"That's just it, you can't really tell. Some people's cells will naturally have more physical energy than others, and some people have more spiritual energy than others. Everyone's chakra levels vary from person to person, and unless you have a special skill or you get a special sample from the person you won't be able to tell exactly how much chakra they have." Jiraiya affirmed.

"Wait so are you saying that we're born with a certain amount of chakra?" Ino asked surprised like the rest of the class.

"I thought I just said that." Jiraiya answered as he scratched the top of his head while thinking.

"That's not fair, the more chakra you have the stronger you'll be. Why the hell do we even train our chakra then?" One child questioned in frustration.

"Hey now, if you want to be a strong shinobi get that thought out of your head now before I beat it out of you!" Jiraiya said as he slammed his palm on his desk. "Just because someone has a lot of chakra doesn't mean they're naturally stronger. The reason why you train your chakra is so you can have better control over the chakra you do have to use it effectively."

"That's a load of bull; it's obvious that if you have more chakra you can use more jutsu. People with more chakra are always going to be stronger." Kiba said confidently as he leaned back with both arms behind his head as if resting it.

"So then are you calling our Hokage weak?" Jiraiya questioned with a corked eyebrow.

"No way! The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village! He probably has mountains of chakra." Kiba argued back.

"Hahaha, Really now... pft... mountains of chakra you say!?" Jiraiya repeated as he tried to contain his laughter. "I believe his chakra levels were documented at a level 3. That's the average chakra level most men have at a fully adult age."

Many within the class looked surprised at that knowledge before Jiraiya continued. "It's true that you're all born with a certain amount of chakra, but whether you have a large amount, a normal amount, or a small amount, it in no way hinders you from being a strong ninja. There are even ninja with below average chakra reserves that have taken out an entire clan singlehandedly in one night."

At that Sasuke's eyes concentrated on his 'sensei' as he listened in full attention. _"Was he just talking about Itachi?"_

"Ano sensei... If it doesn't matter how much chakra a person has, why does everyone have different amounts?" One of the girls in the class asked.

"That's actually quite simple, it's because each person's chakra contains a certain property that best fits them... _usually._" Jiraiya answered and soon there were mumbles of confusion around the class.

"What do you mean by properties sensei?" Chouji asked, he had lowered his bag of chips near the middle of this lesson as he himself was getting interested in it.

"Well for example let's look at someone with a high, normal, and low chakra level."

"Someone with a high chakra reserve generally perform large scale jutsu because they can't control small amounts of chakra. This does a lot of damage to a large area, but it's a waste of chakra if used on a single target. They generally have a hard time doing things that require precise chakra control unless they train diligently."

"Someone with a low reserve would usually have good chakra control like most of the girls in the class. It also makes them good with genjutsu or body enhancing techniques to increase their taijutsu. Ninjutsu is generally for a single target and are usually assassination techniques, so people with low chakra are great for a 1 on 1 fight. The down side is that they run low fast and could be in danger if they have to go one fight after another."

"Lastly someone with a normal reserve has properties of both high and low reserves, but randomly so. For instance they might be good at ninjutsu with good chakra control, but have no skill with genjutsu."

"However, these are the types of properties that normally show up within those kinds of reserves, it's not definite and there are even some I haven't even mentioned. Technically you can have a low chakra reserve and a piss poor control over your chakra as well, these properties are not absolute." Jiraiya announced trying to make sure everyone understood.

"So then how are we supposed to know how much chakra we have, and what it's good with?" Naruto curiously asked as he was becoming more and more confused from what his 'teacher' was saying."

"I wouldn't worry about that so much. Your chakra reserves don't reach their full potential until a couple more years from now, so you won't really know all the things it might specialize in yet. All you have to worry about right now is training your control. Through that training you'll realize what you're good at."

Naruto leaned back in defeat as he gave a sigh and murmured to himself. "Ah man, and I wanted to know how much chakra I have."

Even with children continuing to ask 'Tsuzumi' questions, Hinata was still able to hear Naruto's mumblings. "A-ano N-Naruto-kun, y-y-you have a l-lot of ch-chakra."

"Huh, did you say something Hinata?" Naruto asked the blushing girl who was sitting next to him. She was still looking down at her lap but she was doing it now to hide the blush that was on her face.

"I-I said y-you h-have a lot o-of ch-chakra N-Naruto-kun." Hinata repeated herself in a slightly louder whisper so that he could hear.

"Really, how much do I have?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"U-um I d-don't know h-how to a-answer th-that... b-but I kn-know you h-have a lot."

"What do you mean? Then how do you know I have a lot?" Naruto asked even more confused than when Jiraiya was speaking.

"I-I could s-see it. I-I can't s-see a-all of it cl-clearly b-but if I h-had to g-guess... um y-you have a-at l-least 5 t-times more ch-chakra than m-me... it-it's al-almost as m-much as m-my father's." Hinata answered as she remembered seeing his chakra coils from earlier with her Byakugan.

"5 times! That's like..." Naruto said wide eyed in surprise and began to count his fingers before noticing Hinata said 'I could see it.' His attention soon fell upon her as he got up close. "Wait, what did you mean by you could see it? You can see chakra?"

"Ah, um... I-I..." Hinata's blush was at full alert now as she began to fidget under his stare. _"N-Naruto-kun is staring at me, he's close to me_, if I just..."

Her head then turned to look at Naruto, and when it did their noses just barely grazed each others'. "Hey Hinata are you sick or something? Your face is all red." Naruto ask, concern evident in his voice, and then placed a hand against her forehead. "Wow, you're burning up."

The poor girl couldn't keep it together anymore and her entire body went limp causing her to slouch down towards the ground until Naruto caught her. "Crap she went like this again, what should I do?" Naruto asked no one in particular in a low voice.

"The recommended procedure would be to allow her to rest comfortably, while keeping her lower half warm to increase blood flow." Shino advised in a monotone voice.

"Uh... ok." Naruto responded after thinking about what the boy had said for a couple of seconds. _"Couldn't he just say keep her warm, and let her sleep?"_

With one hand still holding onto Hinata, Naruto untied his jacket from around his waist and placed it on the desk as he adjusted Hinata so that she would be sleeping on his lap. However once Naruto reached for the jacket again, Hinata, in her unconscious state, had turned around so that her face was now facing towards Naruto.

The boy blushed a bit when he felt Hinata move, but shrugged the feeling off before placing the jacket over her waist. _"But is this really going to help her? She's been passing out a lot; maybe she really is sick..."_

Class was continuing but Naruto couldn't help but look down at the girl in concern. The strands of hair that usually framed her face were now dangling in front of it. The blonde softly brushed his hand against her cheek causing the hair to go back up, but before he pulled back, he felt the girl's cheek press up against his hand.

The boy seemed to be in a daze now as he was mesmerized by the feel of her silky skin. His thought process had almost nearly stopped. _"... soft..."_

A look of calm and a small subtle smile was on the unconscious girl's face from the warm feeling the gentle hand had brought. Unfortunately this moment would have lasted a little bit longer if Naruto didn't hear a small moan escape from her small lips. "Mhmm... Naruto-kun..."

The village outcast was knocked back into reality from the sound of Hinata's voice as a blush appeared on his face. _"W-what the... why am I..."_

Shino had glanced at Naruto when he heard Hinata's voice, but just pushed up his glasses and looked away, deciding not to interrupt.

His hand pulled back away from Hinata as he tried to figure out what the hell he was doing. However because of the sudden loose in comfort, the heiress's smile turned to a frown as she tried to search for the same feeling once more in her sleep. This caused her to unknowingly snuggle closer to Naruto's lap for the same feeling, but that's when Naruto's eyes went wide as he noticed something.

"_What the hell!? How's it back? Oh crap what do I do? Ah um, think of Sakura-chan, just think of Sakura-chan!" _Naruto coached himself as realized that his member was getting hard once again. The stiffening rod seemed to have been caught in his left pant leg, and was pressing up against the inside of his thigh and Hinata's cheek.

"... Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered in a needy voice as she once again tried to snuggle deeper into Naruto's lap.

Said blond was now clenching his teeth trying to muffle a groan. _"Ok this is bad, I have to move it away from Hinata, I-I can't let her touch it anymore." _Naruto concluded as he tried reaching down to adjust himself, but Hinata's face was too close it seemed, as the side of the boy's hand brushed against her soft lips causing electricity to go up his arm and down his spine to make little Naru twitch against her cheek. "O-ok bad idea, I'll just move her then."

He was about to place his hand on her head, but decided against that as he grabbed her shoulder. Gently he pushed her further down his lap so that she wouldn't be against the sensitive area, but Hinata seemed to dislike the sudden adjustments.

"No..." She groaned in disagreement, and her hand came up on reflex to grab her 'pillow' to stop the movement.

Naruto did exactly what she ordered, but not because Hinata said so, but because the girl's hand had come up and grasped the shaft along the thigh. Once more the pressure down bellow caused Naruto to flinch.

"_O-oh crap, my dick is gonna blow up! Ok no more moving, no more touching... just sit back and wait for her to wake up. Everything will be fine, just think of Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto decided in a panic as he tried to resolve the problem, and grasped his desk with both hands not really knowing where to put them at the moment.

Hinata on the other hand was sleeping peacefully with a smile once again as she whispered something that Naruto didn't hear. "...mhmm... my Naruto-kun..."

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours, as Naruto tried to control his senses to ignore the feeling from down below. _"Just think of Sakura-chan, just think of how pretty her... her... just think of Sakura-chan!"_

While this went on though, the class was continuing with their lesson.

"So then, can anyone tell me why we use hand-seals?" Jiraiya questioned as he looked around the class.

"Oh that's an easy one; it's to mold our chakra when we use jutsu." Kiba answered nonchalantly with a smirk.

"That's true, but you can already mold your chakra without hand-seals, so why do you use them?" Jiraiya countered

"Ano sensei... isn't that because it's hard to mold chakra correctly without the hand-seals? If we were to try it without them, we'd most likely mess up." Sakura said in a confused tone as she tried to figure out where 'Tsuzumi' was going with this.

"That's partially correct. It is true that if I were to ask any of you to try and perform a jutsu without hand-seals, most likely you'll waste a lot of chakra, and the jutsu wouldn't even work. However it is possible to actually mold your chakra correctly and perform the jutsu without hand-seals."

"What!? There's no way we can use jutsu without hand-seals." Kiba argued as he looked at his 'sensei' in disbelief.

"No he's right Kiba. I've seen my dad use a jutsu I know without using hand-seals before... I tried doing it like him though and I got tired fast." Chouji interjected with a slightly depressed voice.

"Hey now don't get down just because you can't do something your dad can. The only reason why you can't do it is because you lack experience. In order to perform a jutsu without hand-seals you have to continuously practice the jutsu with the seals and get a feel for how your chakra is melded when you're performing that jutsu. Your father probably practiced that jutsu hundreds of times before he could do it without seals." Jiraiya explained.

"Cool, so that means if I just train with the basic hand-seals over and over again I can use any of my jutsu without hand-seals? Kiba asked in wonder.

"Not necessarily. The sequence you perform the seals also varies how you mold your chakra. So just training with the seals doesn't work, you actually have to perform the jutsu. Also most jutsu are too complicated that it's almost impossible to do them without hand-seals for even people with some of the best chakra control." Jiraiya clarified.

"Oh come on, first you say we can do it without hand-seals, and then you say we can't do it without hand-seals... which is it!? What's the point of even trying to learn it without hand-seals then?" Kiba questioned irritated.

"Where you even listening, or was someone blowing on a dog whistle distracting you? I said most jutsu are too complicated, not all." Jiraiya shot back getting a little annoyed at the boy's tone.

"Well if most jutsu are impossible to do without hand-seals, then why even bother learning how to do them without hand-seals if they won't work?"

"_He's just a kid; don't get mad, he's just a dumb kid." _Jiraiya thought as he rubbed his temple. "Alright, I'll explain the advantages and disadvantages so even you can understand."

"Ok, there are three basic levels of performing the same jutsu. The first level is the way you're all learning now, with hand-seals. It allows you to mold chakra easily and waste as little chakra as possible for the jutsu. Problems are that it gives a warning to whoever can see your hands, and a bit of a delay since you have to run through the seals."

"The second level is by using your own chakra control to stand in for a couple of the seals so you can skip them. It requires a lot of practice with the jutsu, but it lowers the delay while wasting a little bit of chakra. A lot of jutsu can't go past this stage because they're too complicated, or they require the user to hold a specific seal, so it's one that many reach up to."

"The last level is by using your chakra control by itself to perform the jutsu. This gets rid of the delay of going through a set of seals, and also gives little to no warning that you're doing the jutsu. However... you will generally waste a lot of chakra, and it can be draining which is not something you want in a life and death situation. Ninja usually resort to this method when they want to make a surprise or defend quickly."

"Going through these levels is just an exercise of control. By reaching the last level it shows that you have mastered the jutsu so well that if you were to perform it with hand-seals, you could use the jutsu at maximum effectiveness and use the minimum amount of chakra required to make the jutsu work."

"Aw man, another chakra control exercise. That's what this is all about?" Kiba whined as he slouched in disappointment.

The sannin just rolled his eyes at that and continued on with the lesson. _"He's just a little kid... just a little dumb mutt of a kid."_

However while this important lesson was going on, Naruto was too busy keeping himself distracted to pay attention. The poor thing was still caught in Hinata's grasp, and no matter how much he tried thinking of Sakura, the feeling from down below would remind him what was going on every now and then with a twitch.

His body was coated in a thin sweat, his nails had dug into the desk he was holding on to, and the boy was now trying to control his breathing to calm himself down. _"Just think of Sakura-chan; just think of Sakura-chan."_

He had tried closing his eyes and thinking of the pink haired girl, but that only enhanced his sense of touch to feel what was going on fully. He tried overloading his sense of sight, but it still didn't help to distract him, and was starting to get other people's attention his way. He tried listening to the teacher, but he could only hear a couple of words before a twitch broke his concentration.

"_So far the best I can do is control my breathing, and cause myself some pain. I hope I can last until lunch to see that onee-san." _Naruto prayed as he looked towards the clock. _"10 minutes!? Argh... just think of Sakura-chan... just think of Hinata grabbing your di-... I'm mean, just think of Sakura-chan!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[9 minutes later]

Excruciating minutes went by for the blond as he continued his mental chant. _"Just think of Sakura-chan, and only Sakura-chan. You'll be ok if you just think of Sakura-chan."_

Jiraiya was near the end of the lesson, and was now quizzing the children on stuff that he had said earlier. He looked around the class for the next target, and pointed at the whisker marked child. "Naruto!"

"H-ha-hai!" Naruto managed to respond as he tried to control himself. _"Just think of Sakura-chan!"_

"From the list of dangers we learned, what is the last thing you would ever want to touch?"

Without even thinking Naruto replied, "SAKURA-CHAN!" The class fell to the floor laughing at the outburst.

"Hahaha, he's got that right don't you think forehead girl?" Ino mocked between her laughs.

Sakura had a vein pop up on her forehead, and her left eye began to twitch. _"Naruto!!!"_

"_**You are so dead when I get my hands on you, Shannaro!"**_

Jiraiya held back his laugh, but continued to play the part of the teacher. "Uh no, the answer wa-"

'Tsuzumi' didn't get to finish as the bell for lunch rang and interrupted him.

People began to leave from their seats still laughing, but Naruto stayed in place the whole time.

"_Oh crap what did I do, what did I say, now Sakura-ch-" _He didn't get to finish his train of thought as he felt the hand down below begin to tighten, and it's owner's head begin to move.

"_Hmm? Oh I knew it was too good to be true... Naruto would only want me to sit beside him in my dreams." _Hinata thought as she started to wake up. Her eyes started slowly opening, but when they were hit by the light, they retreated back into the confines of her eyelids. She then buried her head in her 'pillow' and grasped it tightly on reflex when she noticed something. _"What's this hard thing..."_

"H-H-Hinata, a-are you a-a-awake?" Naruto stuttered when he felt the increase in pressure. They were now the last two in the class.

"_Th-that was Naruto-kun! How is he in my room?" _Hinata thought as she jolted her torso up with her arms, and opened her eyes to see Naruto's head beside hers. A blush appeared on her face when she noticed how close she was to him. "N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!?"

"Uh, h-hi... if y-you wouldn't mind, could you maybe get off me?" Naruto nervously asked the girl who had been holding a very important part of him for some time now.

Hinata was confused until she looked down below to see where her hands were. She saw the hard thing she was grabbing onto, and recognized what the bulge in Naruto's pants meant. _"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm..." _She instantly sat up off of Naruto, but her tomato coloured face couldn't take it anymore as she began to pass out. "Gomen."

"No Hinata, don't-..." It was too late, the Hyuuga heiress was once more passed out. _"Crap now I got to take her to Otoha-nee-san... I just hope I don't blow up before I get there."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: Relief!

A/N: Wow... I rewrote so much of this it annoyed me. Can't wait to start the next chapter though, that should be a little more interesting, and easier to right (I hope).

Also thanks a lot for the reviews. Much appreciated, they helped getting me out of a couple of those times I got stumped. Oh and I'd just like to remind you guys that it's this will not be a Harem where Naruto just fucks a bunch of chicks, it's more like the classical Harems where they try to get him and he has to chose... like Ichigo 100% =P

So yeah... if any of you read this and are still thinking this "What the hell? Ninja don't have fixed amounts of chakra. There's no way Itachi has low chakra, or Sarutobi just has average amounts of chakra." Go read the data book and suck Orochimaru's balls. They even say in the manga that people have fixed amounts when Naruto was learning senjutsu.

Data book 3 stats (after the time skip) on Stamina (in other words chakra):

Itachi: 2.5  
SAKURA: 2.5  
Naruto: 5  
Sandaime: 3  
Orochimaru: 3.5  
Neji: 3.5  
Rock Lee: 3.5 (if it was actual stamina though, he'd probably get a 5)

^that's right... Itachi has the same damn amount of chakra as Sakura, and he's still a strong clan killing machine. (with th help of Madara)

... Sorry for the little outburst above. Got a little tired of seeing fanfics thinking certain characters have a shit load of chakra.

Now...

Reviews: 30  
Hits: 2, 348  
Favorites: 33  
Alerts: 82

Is that good for just two chapters? (I honestly don't know)

PLEASE REVIEW (^.^)


	4. Hinata's Relief

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but neither do you, so enough with the NaruSasu already! (input anger)

Sorry for the late update, I wanted this out on Wednesday. I was traveling so I missed a couple of days to write, so I started writing my ass off but a bigger problem came which was this chapter originally was nearing 12k words... so instead of making you all suffer a couple more days to finish it, I decided to cut it in half so that you have something to do. (sorry to those who were hoping for Naruto's relief this chapter... wait a couple days =P It's 2/3 done already.)

Warning: There isn't a lemon in this chapter but it's pretty graphic I think. (I believe they call it a lime...) So if you don't want to read that kind of stuff, just skip the 'relief' chapters. (but then why would you look at this story if you read the summary =P)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the hallways of the academy.]

With class over and everyone out for lunch, Naruto was carefully walking down the corridor trying to make sure no one saw him as he carried the Hyuuga heiress bridal style towards the nurse's office.

"_Shit, if anyone sees me they'll think I killed her or something, and they'll probably try to do the same to me." _Naruto thought in dread.

With his manhood still standing at attention, Naruto once again was covered by his jacket 'apron' to save him from any embarrassments.

It didn't take long for him to reach there, and all was going according to plan until a minute after he started knocking on the door with his foot... _"Aw come on, no one's inside?"_

With Hinata still in his arms, the boy reached forward for the door knob, but every time he did he either couldn't reach it or was too afraid of Hinata hitting the wall to try. _"Stupid door, if I wouldn't get in trouble I'd kick it down –tebayo."_

After mentally cursing the door for a bit, Naruto decided to adjust Hinata's position to be over his shoulder so that one of his arms could be freed. Now that only one hand was supporting the girl like a sack of potatoes, the other reached out and grabbed the doorknob.

However when his hand grabbed the handle, he felt something strange in his other hand. _"What is this thing... it's warm and kind of squishy." _Naruto thought as he gave it a couple of squeezes before he heard a moan escape Hinata's lips.

"Noo... not before the wedding..." Hinata whispered but went unheard by the boy who was now hesitantly turning his head towards what his hand was grasping while the other hand opened the door.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized what he was squeezing through two thin layers of fabric. His fingers could feel the leg rim of her panties, as the hand was cupping one of the girl's rear cheeks. A large blush as red as... as red as... well as red as one of Hinata's when he talks to her surfaced on his face, while his eyes were glued to where his hand was.

"_W-what am I do- Agh!" _Naruto grunted as he felt the meat between his legs twitch. The sudden surprise from his smaller head caused the boy to flinch backwards one step, and let go of the unconscious girl. With the weight of Hinata falling down against the front part of his body, Naruto was pushed back further off balance, forcing both preteens to fall to the ground.

Without even thinking, the boy held on to Hinata like before and took the greater impact of the two. One arm was around her torso protectively, while the other held one on her thighs firmly, but the most compromising position was the boy's raised thigh that the heiress was now straddling. The pain from the landing distracted Naruto from hearing the soft quiet voice of Hinata. "Alright, but only because it's you... be gentle..."

Letting go of her thigh, without even noticing it was there, Naruto pushed himself up into a sitting position and Hinata along with him as he held on to her. _"Ugh... that hurt more than one of Iruka-sensei's lectures." _Naruto thought as he rubbed his back.

Picking up the indigo haired girl again, the outcast walked into the office, and laid her down on the bed with care. _"I hope she isn't hurt from that fall." _Naruto prayed with concern stricken across his face as he watched over Hinata without even looking away. The main reason though, was that ever since the Kyubi jailor had placed the girl down, she had a look of discomfort from the sudden loose in warmth.

A quick pang of pain ran through Naruto's heart once again as his eyes concentrated on Hinata's face. _"There has to be something I can do..."_

"And what do we have here!?" A voice from behind Naruto questioned suddenly causing the boy to jump and his heart to skip a couple of beats in surprise.

His hand went up over his chest to calm the beating organ down as he gasped for air. _"W-who just... I-I'm gonna be kille-..." _Naruto originally thought as fear was clutching him in place until he heard the sound of giggling from behind.

"Oh my, that reaction was just too cute Naruto-chan." Otoha teased and then muffled her giggles by placing the tips of her fingers over her mouth.

Naruto turned around with a small vein of annoyance bulging out as he pointed accusably at the woman. "Hey don't sneak up on me like that! And I'm not little!"

"It doesn't matter how tall you are or how tall you're going to be. You'll always be Naruto-chan to me." Otoha joked as she enveloped Naruto into a hug against her chest.

"H-hey let me go!" Naruto protested as he tried pushing himself away from the nurse. Once freed though, Naruto looked down and away with a small blush on his face, but kept the look of annoyance from before.

"Aww how cute Naruto-chan." Otoha giggled as she watched Naruto's reaction.

"Sh-shut up." Naruto said in a more subdued tone, before a thought passed through his head. "Hey where have you been anyways? Why weren't you inside?"

"Oh well I... just had to get some supplies." Otoha lied and covered it with a smile before speaking once more. "So what troubles you now? Did thinking about your crush Sakura-chan not help with calming down little Naruto-chan?"

"Um well it did, but then it came back..." Naruto thought as the blush deepened when he thought about it. "A-anyways that's not the big problem right now, I think Hinata's sick. She's been passing out all day, and her head was really hot when I touched it. Please, do something to help her!"

Otoha looked at the pleading face on Naruto and bent down so that she would be at his head level as she gave a pleased smile to the boy while cupping one of his whiskered cheeks gently. "There's nothing to worry about Naruto, if they're my patient, I won't let anything bad happen to them."

The concern on Naruto's face hadn't totally disappeared, but he nodded in understanding. "Ok..."

"Hey now, trust me she'll be fine, so just sit back and help when I ask you too. This nee-san will make sure Hinata-chan is back to 100 percent, ok Na-ru-to-chan." Otoha reassured and then ruffled Naruto's blond mane after teasing him.

Naruto glared daggers at the back of the nurse who was now giggling as she walked towards Hinata's unconscious form. It was a mock anger as the glare quickly died down, and the worry from before was plastered on his face, but since the little teasing from Otoha, it was hard to notice now.

Looking down at the girl on the bed, the woman placed a hand on her forehead, and then checked her heartbeat to measure how fast it was going. _"She seems fine... why would she..."_

Black orbs met with cerulean eyes after Otoha turned her head. "Naruto-chan... how did Hinata-chan pass out?"

"I don't know." Naruto said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well what happened to her before she passed out?" Otoha innocently asked the preteen.

"Ah well... She sat next to me, her face got really red... I asked her if she was feeling sick, put my hand on her forehead, and she fainted..." Naruto casually stated and a blush then appeared on his face when he remembered what happened as he quickly added the rest of the story. "B-but it didn't last long."

"What do you mean?" Otoha enquired as she noticed the little blush. _"This is getting a little interesting."_

"W-well, I didn't want to gain attention towards Hinata while she was asleep, so I didn't move. I let her rest on my lap during class... She woke up at the end of class, but when she woke up..." The boy was getting a little more flustered as he was nearing the end of the tale, and couldn't take it anymore as he just exploded at the end. "She um... I was... She just fainted again, alright!?"

"_Ohoho, something happened between these two that even this boy is too embarrassed to mention." _Otoha deduced as she watched Naruto calm back down into his embarrass state. Otoha did her best to repress her laughter and faked a concerned look on her face after hearing the story. "Ara ara, that's very troubling indeed... Well then, now let's hear why my little cure for you didn't work."

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a corked eyebrow before he just complied. "Um well it did work at first... but it didn't last long, and I-I got hard again. I tried doing it again though... but it didn't help..."

Otoha had a slight smile on her face when she heard the 'cure' fixed the problem, but was confused at why it didn't help to suppress the problem a second time before she got an idea. "hmmm... at what time did it stop working?"

"Uh... I don't know. It's not like I'm a watch or something." Naruto joked at the end.

"Well... did it happen after Hinata passed out the first time?" Otoha guessed with a confident smile.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you know?" Naruto questioned surprised.

"_Oh dear, his mind really is that of a child's. Lucky for this girl, at least his body isn't." _Otoha thought as she looked towards Hinata, and then back to Naruto. "That's nee-san's little secret Naruto-chan."

"Hey I said stop calling me little!" Naruto argued once more when the suffix of chan was added to his name which was generally meant for little kids or a girl you like, and in this case it was the little kid one. "And stop asking me these questions, shouldn't you be helping Hinata?"

"You're right Naruto-chan, now that I know what happened I can figure out how to help her." Otoha and then ruffled the blond's hair once again in pleasure.

Naruto just crossed his arms with a pout, causing Otoha to giggle before she turned away and began her 'treatment' on Hinata. _"I'm sure if she was awake right now, she'd be so happy to know that this boy cares about her." _The nurse pleasantly contemplated and then glanced at the boy before looking back at the heiress with a devilish smile. _"Maybe I should help that along..."_

With one hand, Otoha grabbed the zipper to Hinata's jacket, and pulled all the way down so that the navy blue shirt underneath was exposed. She then placed her hand over the girl's heart making it look like she was inspecting her. "Oh my, this is not good, not good at all."

"Wh-what, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in fright.

"It looks like I'm going to need help... but all the teachers are out for lunch, and going to the hospital will take too long..." Otoha said to herself but made it loud enough for Naruto to hear as she watched him with her peripherals. "She might not make it if I don't get an extra set of hands."

"Help? I can help. If there's something I can do I'll do it, just tell me. I'll do anything." Naruto begged as he grabbed Otoha's sleeve.

"_Gotcha." _Otoha triumphantly thought as a smirk appeared on her face. "Hmm, I'm not really allowed to let you help with something this delicate. It could even be dangerous. Are you sure you want to help?"

"Yes! Please just let me help her. Whatever it is I'll do it... I owe her." Naruto pleaded and began to quiet down when he remembered how the girl had helped him earlier.

"Alright, but you'll have to do everything I say, no questions asked, ok?" Otoha posed to the blond knucklehead.

Naruto vigorously nodded his head up and down, and Otoha turned her head away towards Hinata as she hid a small smile. "Ok first we have to keep her body cold, so I want you to go get a bucket of cold water and a towel."

Complying, the innocent child turned around towards the sink and began searching for the requested items. It didn't take long, but when Naruto turned around and walked back to give it to the nurse, he almost dropped the bucket when he saw the state Hinata was in.

Laying there on the bed, the indigo haired girl was in nothing but her undergarments, exposing the majority of her pale hairless skin. The white panties were still in the design of a child's but right on the front it fashioned the picture of an orange cartoon carrot pointing downwards. She was too young to start wearing a bra according to her father, so her torso was mostly covered by a thin white tank top with a picture of a bunny on it and was held up by two small strands, however her bellybutton was showing because her breast were at such an advanced level for the top.

"_Ohoho, no wonder she wears that thick jacket. If she faints just from the touch of Naruto-chan, she probably can't even walk out of her house without wearing something to cover these two fine things." _Otoha thought as she cupped Hinata's breast to get a feel for them.

"W-what are you doing!?" Naruto nervously asked in surprise and then looked away with a deep blush.

"I said we have to keep her body cold didn't I? All that thick clothing made her too warm." Otoha replied as she let go of Hinata and moved closer towards the blond.

"B-but why were you touching her?" Naruto questioned still as nervous as before as he wasn't even able to look in Hinata's direction.

"What did I say about questioning me? This poor girl is in trouble and all you want to do is waste time?" Otoha retorted with fake anger.

Naruto felt ashamed of himself now as the blush went away and he looked at the bucket in front of him. "Gomen... it won't happen again."

"_Ohhh when he looks like that I just want to give him a hug!" _Otoha mentally gushed but only put on a caring face on the outside as she placed a gentle hand under Naruto's chin, and lifted his head up to look at her. "Now that's better. I understand this can be a little much for you, which is why I wanted to get an adult to help, but I know you can help me if you just try Naruto."

"Alright Otoha-nee-san." Naruto quietly said with a small smile on his face.

"Good... now go pick up Hinata's clothes." The raven haired woman casually ordered to the blond as she pointed to the pile of the clothes at the end of the bed.

Blue eyes went wide, and hands began to tremble causing the items in their grasp to do the same when Naruto heard the command, but held himself back from saying anything. Unfortunately though, the blond was frozen in place, and couldn't even take one step towards the girl.

"Oh my, I guess I asked for too much there." Otoha stated from her observations. Naruto just nodded with a blush, and kept his eyes away from Hinata as much as possible. "Hmm, well this is very troubling..."

She then thought about it for a bit before a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Naruto-chan, do you trust onee-san?"

"I-I guess." Naruto nervously responded still embarrassed from the command.

Walking over to a cabinet, Otoha grabbed a roll of bandages and began to unravel it as she proposed a solution to Naruto. "Well you can't seem to work at all with Hinata-chan in that state and I guess it's important for a girl to have her privacy, so I'm gonna blind fold you and guide you around. How does that sound?"

Naruto thought about it for a bit before nodding. "Ok... I think that will work."

"_This is turning out better then I originally planned. It's just so cute watching him fumble around like this." _Otoha thought as she walked towards Naruto, and began to wrap the cloth around the boy's eyes. "Ok, how is it Naruto-chan?"

"Better." Naruto admitted as he seemed to calm down and breathe easier.

"Good, now put the bucket down, and soak that towel. I'll get the other things ready."

"Hai." Naruto replied as he performed his meaningless task.

Otoha during this time placed Hinata's clothes off to the side, and began to search for the classic hospital gown. Once she found it though, she placed it close by, and walked back over to Hinata to remove her tank top.

"_Ara ara, now this is rare..." _Otoha thought as she looked at Hinata's round perky assets. They weren't huge but at least a bit above average for the girls in her class, however the surprising thing about them were that the nub of the nipples were inverted and hiding underneath a horizontal fold of pink flesh. _"Her breasts are just as shy as she is, kawaii!"_

She was going to take a peek inside them when she was interrupted by the sound of Naruto's voice. "Otoha-nee-san, is this good enough?"

"Yes that's perfect Naruto-chan." Otoha said as she looked back at the dripping towel in Naruto's hand. "Now just squeeze it really hard so that there isn't too much water inside it."

"Ok." Naruto replied as he began to wring out the water as hard as he could.

"_Well I guess it's just as well that he stopped me, I'm not the one who should be discovering Hinata-chan's every nook and cranny." _Otoha thought slightly disappointed before she reachedinto her pocket. _"But that doesn't mean I can't watch..."_

Pulling out a syringe, Otoha grabbed a small vile, and began to fill the syringe up with the liquid. _"I haven't used this technique since my days as a hunter-nin... usually this is used for torture, but it can be used in this kind of situation too I guess." _The woman thought as she injected a small dose into Hinata's leg.

She then snapped off the needle part of the syringe and stuck it on the girl's neck right above the collarbone. _"Alright it's all ready now." _Otoha thought after she healed the little needle wound on Hinata's leg. "Ok Naruto, you can bring the towel over now."

"Sure thing dattebayAH!" Naruto shouted out in pain when his shin hit the heavy bucket in front of him. Luckily the academy's dead last didn't put that much force against the bucket to knock it down, but the spot was definitely sore as he rubbed the area. "Ano... a little help, please?"

Otoha giggled from seeing Naruto's clumsy behaviour, and then walked up behind him to place two hands on his shoulders after he got up. "Oh what was I thinking, sorry Naruto-chan. Just let onee-san guide you now."

Without even waiting for him to comply, Otoha began to lead Naruto around. Left, right, u turns, circles, forwards, backwards, were the directions she was randomly choosing, as she tried confusing Naruto. _"Where the hell am I?"_

Once she felt like it was enough, the nurse walked the boy towards Hinata's exposed and unconscious body. _"The drug will take a little while to start, but that'll give some time for Hinata to wake up naturally."_

Taking the wet towel from Naruto's hand, Otoha began to rub it against Hinata's chest so that the skin would become moist and cold. "Alright Naruto, I'm gonna take your hands now and place it on two very special fruits. They're cold and covered in a special kind of plastic. I want you to squeeze them very gently; this will warm up the fruits and get a special juice out of them that will help wake up Hinata-chan. Do you understand me so far?"

The blond nodded and Otoha grasped his hands before she noticed the underside's ruff feel and a bandage on one of them. She turned the hands so that the palms were facing up, and saw how red they were from wringing the towel. _"Poor thing, he must have been using all his strength to get out as much water as possible. His hands might even form blisters... I almost feel sorry for teasing him now... almost."_

"Naruto-chan, I'm gonna have to take off this bandage before you start the squeezing or you might damage the fruit." Otoha informed as she began to untie the wet cloth wrapped around Naruto's hand.

The fox boy's free hand however protested as it grasped Otoha's wrist, but there was a slight pause before his grip loosened and he quietly spoke. "Ano... can you keep it somewhere safe? I'd like to keep it... it's important."

"Alright Naruto, onee-san will keep it safe, I promise." Otoha reassured and Naruto sighed as he removed his hand. The cloth began to unravel, and the slight red stain in the middle of it didn't go unnoticed by the nurse, but when she looked for a possible wound there was none. _"The blood is actually washing away from the water... that means it was placed on recently, but what happened to him."_

Folding the cloth, Otoha pushed that thought out of her mind for now, and placed the bandage close by within sight. "Alright then, let's get started Naruto-chan because I need to go back and watch over Hinata-chan." Otoha lied and receiving a nod from the boy.

Once more she grabbed his hands, but this time she was actually able to place them over the two mounds bellow. Placing her hands on top of his, she manipulated his hands to show him how to massage the area. "Now Naruto-chan, keep squeezing the fruits like this until I tell you to stop, there's a lot of equipment around so don't move your hands away from this spot, and don't rest your elbows down, keep them up or you might damage the fruits."

"H-hai." Naruto nervously said when he heard the possible threat to the fruits that would cure Hinata. _"Just don't mess up, just don't mess up!"_

"_I wonder if he realizes what he's touching... then again I don't think he's ever touched a girl's breasts directly before, and his hands look all sore and pruney so it must be hard just to feel through them in the first place." _Otoha thought as she watched Naruto kneading Hinata's breasts causing said girl to let out soundless whimpers. _"Well at least she can appreciate the feel of it."_

"Keep going at it Naruto-chan, you're doing great." Otoha praised as she walked away from Naruto, and moved towards Hinata's head so that she was behind her. _"She makes such a cute face when she's feeling pleasure, too bad the pressure point I hit also stops her from making noise, I really wanted to hear her moans... but then Naruto-chan might catch on."_

"_Man what is this plastic... it feels soft, but strange at the same time... and what kind of fruit is this squishy... it feels kind of nic-argh!."_ Naruto thought before he was reminded by the hard on between his legs. He was too concerned about Hinata that he had ignored it but it had not calmed down in the slightest. _"Agh... I hope this ends soon because I need Otoha-nee-san to cure me too."_

After an entire minute of massaging, the soft lavender eyes of the heiress cracked open as she was between states of consciousness. _"Mhmm Naruto-kun... that feels so nice..."_

"_It seems like the show is about to begin." _Otoha thought when she noticed the slight movement of Hinata's eyelids. Leaning forwards so that her mouth was next to the girl's ear, Otoha said in a sweet whisper only loud enough for Hinata to hear. "Good morning Hinata-chan."

Hinata began to slowly open her eyes when she heard someone call out her name. _"Mhmm... why do I have to wake up now... Naruto-kun was holding me so tightly... I can still feel his hands on me..." _Hinata thought before the sensation on her chest became a lot clearer and her eyes shot open.

There, right in front of her was her Naruto-kun... squeezing her breast... and all she could feel on her were her panties! Hinata's eyes went wide, and her jaw began to tremble before a thick cloth gagged her mouth and stopped her teeth from almost starting to chatter.

"Now now Hinata-chan, if you make too much noise Naruto-chan might figure out what he's touching." Otoha whispered into the girl's ear as she stroked the girl's hair to try and calm her down somewhat. Hinata tried to move but no matter what she commanded her body to do it wouldn't comply. Only the muscles on her face were in her control. "There's no point resisting Hinata-chan. You have no control over anything from your neck and down, and that includes your voice box."

The indigo haired girl could then feel two hands behind her head begin to lift it up so that the sight of Naruto was directly in her view. "... but then why would you want to resist against something like this? Naruto-chan is touching you, making you feel good. This is not a hallucination, this is not a genjutsu, this is the really Naruto touching your breasts directly without anything in the way."

"_No, N-Naruto-kun stop, please stop. This is embarrassing, it's just too embarrassing!" _Hinata mentally protested as a deep crimson blush covered her entire face.

"Oh and don't worry about fainting, I gave you a little something so that no matter what happens to you you'll stay awake. So just sit back and enjoy." The ex-hunter-nin whispered holding back a giggle. _"Although it's usually used to keep people who are being heavily tortured to not pass out from the pain, but I guess it can work this way too."_

"_No, p-please Naruto-kun stop, I feel funny. Mhmm my stomach feels all hot, and it's like something wants to come out." _Hinata tried to say but not a word came out while her face contorted from the feeling of Naruto's touch. This continued for a while until a smirk appeared on the nurse's face.

"_Time to take it up a notch." _ Putting the girl's head back down, Otoha gave Naruto her next command. "Alright Naruto-chan it's time to squeeze a little bit harder and get the juice out of those fruit."

"O-ok." Naruto nervously replied as his member continuously reminded him of its current state.

Hinata's eyes widened once more with silent tears leaking out from them, and her teeth bit down hard on the cloth in her mouth as she tried controlling the sudden shock of pleasure racing towards her. _"No! Stop! Please stop Naruto-kun, it's gonna come out, it's gonna come out!"_

Unfortunately Hinata's mental prayers didn't reach Naruto until the boy felt something poke the palms of his hands. "Ano... nee-san, is the fruit supposed to be poking me?"

Surprised by the question, Otoha walked around towards Naruto and removed his hands to see Hinata's erect nipples sticking right side out. _"Oh my, she must really be enjoying it if those two came out from their hiding spots." _Otoha thought as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "That's normal Naruto-chan, it just means you're almost finished. Now what I want you to do is rub these two bumps with your fingers over and over again like this."

Hinata's teeth were really digging into the cloth now as Otoha guided Naruto's hands over her nipples and vigorously rubbed the hard pieces of flesh. "That's it Naruto-chan, now just keep this up, you're almost done." Otoha said and then bit her lip to control her emotions. _"This is just too good."_

Leaving the blond to fiddle with the receptive buttons, the raven haired beauty walked back around to the defenceless girl's head once more. "Oh my you shouldn't resist so much Hinata-chan, just let go, whatever you're holding back let it go. Those sweet little nipples of yours must be really be sensitive since they were hiding inside you. Just cave into the pleasure your Naruto-kun is giving you, show him just how much you like what he's doing to you."

Hinata's face contorted even more as the pressure built, but continued to hold back as much as possible. _"I-I mustn't, there's just... No I can't let it... but it's... it's... it's comin-Ah!" _Hinata mentally told herself but it was of no use as she couldn't contain it anymore. Her teeth clenched tightly, and her eyes began to roll back as her back arched. _"N-Na-Naru-NARUTO-KUN NARUTO-KUUUN!!!"_

Said boy's hands jumped back when he felt the 'fruit' pushback, and Otoha had grabbed Hinata's shoulders to keep the girl still as she cycled through her orgasm. _"I wasn't expecting her to actually climax from having her breast played with... she must be really sensitive. Mhmm but the face she's making right now is just adorable, her body must have really enjoyed it."_

"Wh-what happened!? Did I do something wrong!?" Naruto questioned in a panic, as his hands began to slowly reach up towards the bandages covering his eyes.

Acting fast, Otoha shifted over to Naruto and grabbed his wrist stopping them in place. "You did nothing wrong Naruto-chan, that was just the fruit letting out its special juice." The misguiding nurse assured and then looked at the drenched area between Hinata's legs. _"A lot of special juice it seems." _

"R-really? I really got the juice out?" Naruto asked as he was unsure about the whole thing.

"Hai, why don't you try it yourself?" Otoha suggested as she removed her hands from Naruto, and whipped two fingers against the inside of Hinata's wet thigh. _"Her panties are drenched all the way through, and the bed is even heavily soaked here."_

The thumb of her free hand went on Naruto's bottom lip and softly pushed it down as if asking the boy to open his mouth. "Eat up Naruto-chan." Otoha said in a sweet voice as she pressed the digits against the innocent tongue of the child. "How does it taste Naruto-chan?"

The sudden sensation in his taste buds surprised the whiskered face boy before he calmed down into a blush when he realized what was in his mouth. He gently sucked on the two intruding fingers giving them a taste, and then let them go to give his answer. "Um, i-it's a little salty, but sweet too. It tastes goo-argh!"

Once more Naruto's manhood surprised him as it twitched again in response to the 'juice' he had just tasted. The pressure was really strong now, and both of Naruto's hands covered the area to try and repress the feeling. "Arh, nee-san it really hurts now! It's really gonna blow up this time!"

Two hands placed themselves on Naruto's shoulders, and a comforting voice called out to him to try and relax the panicking boy. "Calm down Naruto-chan, it's not going to blow up. Try and stand the pain for a little bit longer while I go wake up Hinata-chan, then I can come and help you. You think you can handle that?"

Naruto nodded his head in a silent yes, and Otoha leaned down to give him a kiss on the top of his head. "Just a little longer Naruto-chan, onee-san won't be long. You can sit down somewhere, but don't take off the blindfold until I cover up Hinata-chan."

After leading the boy to a chair to sit on, Otoha left the preteen with his problem for now, and walked back over to Hinata's paralyzed body. She used one hand to wipe away the few tears on the side of Hinata's face and removed the gag from the girl's mouth with the other. "My my, someone sure did enjoy herself, your cute little panties are in such a mess I can see right through them, and even the bed is wet. It must have been nice to have Naruto-chan touch you like that. Why don't you taste his hard work too?"

"_Yes- I mean No- I mean... oh why am I so wet down there. I didn't pee, but it felt so good, it's so embarrassing. Oh no, Naruto-kun is gonna think I'm a dirty girl now." _Hinata inwardly cried as most of her tears had already leaked out from before.

With both hands, Otoha slowly pulled down the last article of clothing the shy girl had on, and like before wiped two fingers against the inside of her thigh before placing them in Hinata's mouth to give her a taste of herself. "This is the taste of how much you enjoyed Naruto-chan's touch, doesn't it taste good?"

With her deep blush still on her face, Hinata closed her eyes as she half-heartedly resisted._**"Taste it."**_ The quiet whisper from inside her head broke what little resistance she had left as she caved in and sucked on the digits. _"Naruto-kun made me like this... this is my taste that Naruto-kun helped me make."_

"_Kawaii."_ Otoha gushed as she watched Hinata enjoying the taste in her mouth, but didn't show it as she talked to the heiress. "That's a good girl, enjoy Naruto-chan's hard work..."

When there was nothing left on her fingers, Otoha removed them from Hinata's mouth and placed them on the girl's jawbone as she traced her fingers down to the needle close to the collar bone. "Alright Hinata-chan, I'm gonna let you move now, but if you don't want Naruto-chan or anyone else to know what just happened here, be a good little girl and stay quiet about it, ok? Naruto-chan was so worried that something bad happened to you because you kept on fainting, so I covered for you and said you could be cured, now here we are."

Hinata looked to the side away from Otoha a little depressed in herself when she heard the woman's suggestion. _"Naruto-kun was worried for me again... if I wasn't so weak... if I wasn't so..." _the heiress thought over and over again, but then looked back up at the nurse, and mouthed two letters. _"O...K..."_

"Good." Otoha said as she gently caressed the side of Hinata's face with one hand, and pulled out the needle with the other. "Your panties are drenched, and you're still wet down there, so wear this gown and clean yourself up, while I take your cloths and get them washed for you."

As soon as the needle was pulled out, Hinata's arms instantly went up to cover her modesty. She heard Otoha's instructions, and grabbed the hospital robe that was handed to her as she nodded. The blush on her face had died down, but she wasn't even able to look Otoha in the face as she was too embarrassed. _"I-I really am a dirty girl now... please god, don't let Naruto-kun find out what happened."_

"Ok, I have to go help Naruto-chan now. Make sure you clean yourself good because I might not be able to clean your panties again for you." Otoha repeated, and Hinata nodded still looking away from the woman. _"Maybe I went a little too far with her... but then I wouldn't be able to see this shy side of her like this. I just want to hug her!"_

While Hinata was putting on the gown, Otoha made her way back to Naruto but not before grabbing a special bag that was near the door. _"I had to go out and get these from the hospital, but now I can finally start my original plan."_ Otoha thought as she took out a small jar. "Alright Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan is awake now, so I can help you now."

"R-really? Hinata's awake!?" Naruto asked with hope easily noticeable in his voice. His hands soon came up to pull off the bandages around his eyes as well to see if what he heard was true. "Are you really ok Hinata?"

With her face still hidden from the two other occupants of the room, the girl could only nod her head as she didn't trust her voice at the time. _"P-please don't look at me Naruto-kun, I'm just a dirty girl now. I don't deserve to even look at you." _Hinata thought in despair as she was to immerse in self loathing that she couldn't even hear the concern in Naruto's voice.

"Neh, Hinata is there something wrong?" Naruto asked as he started getting up, but was pushed back down by a hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine Naruto-chan, she's just a little groggy from waking up. Just give her some time, and she'll be fine, right?" Otoha lied and looked towards Hinata who just nodded once more. "See? Now it's time to help little Naruto-chan, ok."

"... Alright." Naruto reluctantly replied as he turned his attention back to the nurse.

"Good, now the first thing I want you to do is to swallow this pill, it'll help a little bit in calming you down." Otoha said as she popped open the lid to the container in her hand, and took out a rounded diamond shaped blue pill for the blond. _"That's it, just one pill of Niagra and Naruto-chan won't be able to hold back anymore. This thing can even make 90 year old men hard."_

Naruto desperately took the pill, and swallowed it without even taking a sip of water. "Ok, what's next? I'll do anything if it means fixing this thing."

"_Don't worry Naruto-chan, onee-san will make sure it's all taken care of."_ Otoha playfully thought and then reached behind Naruto to undo the little 'apron' he was wearing. "Well next you're gonna have to pull down your pants, so maybe we should turn you around away from Hinata's eyes, neh?"

"O-ok." Naruto nervously complied, and got up to turn the chair he was sitting on in the opposite direction.

"Now then, let's have a look at how little Naruto-chan is doing." Otoha said as she grabbed the hem of Naruto's pants and boxers at once.

"H-hey you're grabbing my box-" Naruto tried to protest but she was too quick as Otoha pulled both down so that they pooled around his ankles.

"Oh my, it's a little thicker than the last time I saw it." Otoha admitted as she saw the enlarged member, and then started pushing Naruto down onto the chair. "You should sit down Naruto-chan; it must really hurt if it's this swollen."

"Y-yeah, it feels like it's gonna pop like a balloon if I don't do something." Naruto stated before it twitched from being out in the open air, and his hands came down to cover it.

"_It's so red now, and throbbing. He looks like he'll climax if I just touch it with the tip of my finger. Oh the sight of a boy experiencing his first erection this strongly is just so cute!" _Otoha gushed, but held back from actually touching Naruto as she took out a small toothpaste like tube from the bag she had. "Alright Naruto-chan, we're going to start the actual cure now."

"Wh-what do I have... arhm... to do." Naruto grunted as he tried to repress the feeling from bellow.

"You're gonna have to milk yourself Naruto-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: Naruto's Relief!

A/N: I'm not that confident about my... lemon/lime writing abilities, but I hoped you liked it. Also again sorry for making wait... (although probably the biggest reason why I'm putting this up is that I'm a review loving whore... dirty dirty review loving whore...)

To answer your question... yes I switched the first letter in Viagra with Niagara. Just for the hell of it.

And to answer your real question... yes the next chapter is on a completely different level of nasty compared to this one...

Now for one of my questions... I've been writing these chapters with the goal of writing a chapter with 6666 words exactly according to Microsoft word's word count (which I have not complete yet... but I got close a couple of times) Now the question is, should I really be making these chapters this big, or would it be better to have smaller ones? Cause I tend to see more fanfics with small chapters have a lot of reviews so I'm unsure...

Anyways...

Reviews: 56  
Hits: 5, 279  
Favorites: 58  
Alerts: 112

^... wow it increased a lot this week. Thanks a lot ^^


	5. Naruto's Relief

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Dattebayo! T_T

I thought I would have this chapter done sooner, but I ended up writing 1/3rd more then what I usually do... anyways enjoy ^^

WARNING: If you thought the last chapter was bad then you shouldn't read this one O.O... Also as this is fiction, certain acts within this chapter should not be self performed without a licensed professional watching over you to make sure you don't hurt yourself... you'll figure out which part when you read it.

(oh and if you're wondering why I'm making them do this stuff now, there's an important note at the bottom of this chapter that explains.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[In the nurse's office]

"M-milk myself!? I'm not a cow!" Naruto questioned in surprise as he was utterly confused at what the nurse was telling him.

"No you're not a cow, but do you know how farmers get milk from cows?" Otoha asked after giggling from Naruto's question, and soon got a nod from the boy. "Well it's almost the same thing. Your body has made a special type of milk, but now there's too much, that's why it hurts. So you have to milk yourself to get rid of the pressure."

Naruto just looked down between his legs almost not believing it. "So my dick is full of m-milk? How am I supposed to milk it?"

"Well it's your first time, so I'll give you something to help it along." The nurse said as she unscrewed the tube in her hand, and then grabbed Naruto's hand so that she could squeeze out a clear coloured cream on the palm of it. "What you do is put this cream all over little Naruto-chan, and then grab the shaft and rub it up and down. You'll start feeling some pressure almost like you're going to pee, but a lot stronger. Don't be afraid though; just keep on rubbing it until the milk comes out."

"Wha?" Naruto intelligently replied as he looked at the woman confused.

"Like this." Otoha coached as she placed her hand on the back of Naruto's, and guided it to his shaft. Her fingers then began to close in, and Naruto's were pushed along until his hand was grasping his manhood causing it to twitch. Slowly she pulled her hand up, and down forcing the boy's hand to stroke the shaft. "Keep on rubbing it up and down like this, but if it's still hard and no milk is coming out, then just like a cow you'll need someone to help milk it for you, so don't be afraid to ask onee-san for help."

"O-o-ok." Naruto stuttered as he slowly stroked himself up and down unsure about how to do it exactly.

"Good, keep it up just like that. When you feel like something is going to come out, point the end of it into this jar." Otoha instructed as she took out a clean urine sample cup and unscrewed the lid. "Remember Naruto-chan, don't stop until you get all the milk out, ok? Onee-san has to go out for a bit, but I'll keep the door locked so that you can have some privacy. I'll be back soon."

"A-alright." Naruto replied still stroking himself as he watched Otoha grab the heiress's cloths and walk out of the room. _"Sh-shit, Hinata's still in the room... I have to stay quiet."_

During all this though, said girl had began looking around the room for something to clean herself with when she saw Naruto get up and face the opposite way from her. With a long strip of a bandage being the first thing that she saw, her hand instantly stuck out and grabbed it, and she began to wipe herself by reaching around and using the opening in the hospital gown. _"Oh god... it's so wet... I didn't even pee, why is it so wet... I'm a dirty girl... I really am a dirty dirty girl..."_

What she didn't know however was that the bandage was the same one that she had wrapped around Naruto's hand earlier. The blood stain had been totally washed out now, and it was already dry, so it looked just like a regular strip of cloth.

As she was cleaning herself though, she couldn't help but hear the conversation the nurse and her crush were having. _"Oh Naruto-kun... you've been in pain all this time, and I couldn't do anything to help you. I'm so weak... I'm nothing but a bother..." _Hinata scolded herself as she finished off the last of the damp spots between her legs with the cloth now almost drenched in her juices.

When Otoha left though, she became very self aware of her current position. _"N-Naruto-kun and I are in this room... alone... with almost no clothes on... and everyone is locked outside!?" _Hinata reflected as the copyrighted colour known as 'blush of Hinata red' appeared on her face, but strangely the mandatory faint that was supposed to soon follow never came.

Naruto though could barely have a complete thought finish in his mind at the moment. What started out as a slow stroke had become vigorous, his breathing turned shallow, and he didn't even care now if he made any noise as the effects of the pill Otoha had given him earlier were taking effect. "Argh!... Kami... it's..."

The boy was pumping with both hands like mad now, and his moans became even louder. However... soon his face began to contort in anguish and the loud moans from before turned into grunts of pain as he continued to stroke his cock. All of sudden, Naruto fell forward to the ground, but his hands never left his shaft.

Hinata was shocked out of her embarrassment when she heard a loud thud, and saw that her crush had fallen off his chair. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out in fright as she rushed over to his side. "Wh-what's wrong!?"

"It won't... argh... it won't come out! I can feel it... ahmf... but no matter how much... ahh... or how hard I rub it... it won't come out!" Naruto shouted, and Hinata could see the tears of pain began to run down his face. "Wh-where's Otoha-nee-saAHH!"

"_No, don't be like this... I don't want Naruto-kun to feel pain... I have to do something, anything." _Hinata thought as her own tears began to fall. Then, all of a sudden, the instructions that she heard from the nurse replayed in her head, and she looked down towards the place Naruto was grasping with all his might. _"I have to help Naruto-kun."_

Putting her hands under Naruto, Hinata pushed the boy up so that he was sitting on his legs which were tied up at the ankles by his pants. "N-Naruto-kun, Otoha-s-san isn't he-here, b-but I'll help y-you, so p-please t-trust me." Hinata said as she cupped one of Naruto's whisker cheeks with one hand, and placed the other on one of Naruto's clenched hands.

Looking through his own tears, Naruto saw the girl's face, and nodded as he reluctantly removed his hands from his member and placed them on the girl's shoulders. Hinata whimpered slightly from the pressure of Naruto's grip, but ignored it as she grasped his tender penis in her hand. _"For Naruto-kun, this is for Naruto-kun."_

Copying what she saw earlier from Naruto's movements, Hinata began to slowly pump the oiled up cock from the base to the tip and back down again. _"I-it's so hard, but soft too. I can feel it beating like a heart... it's like I'm holding Naruto-kun's heart..."_

Naruto's grunts of pain continued on for a little while, but as Hinata began to pick up the pace they soon turned into moans and grunts of pleasure. His grip loosened on her shoulders allowing the girl to move her arm faster, and his eyes screwed shut as he gritted his teeth. "Ah... something's... something's coming... "

The heiress was confused at first before she realized what Naruto was talking about. _"Naruto-kun's milk is gonna come out, w-what do I do?" _Hinata thought in a panic, but then the cup that Otoha had given Naruto appeared in her head and she instantly began searching for it.

With Hinata's attention slightly distracted, her strokes were starting to slow down, until Naruto called out. "D-don't stop... please don't stop... rub it faster!" Naruto pleaded through gasps of air.

"H-hai." Hinata replied as she found the cup, and placed it between Naruto's legs. She then pulled his penis down so that the tip was aimed at the jar, and began to pump Naruto faster than before.

The blond moaned from the increase in speed, and the pleased sounds coming from him was driving Hinata to stroke him swifter.

"A-all most there... h-harder!" Naruto somewhat commanded.

"H-hai." Hinata responded as her other hand came down, and she was now pumping him with both her hands. _"It's really throbbing now, and Naruto-kun is making such noises... I-I don't know why, b-but it makes me... it makes me happy..."_

"Argh, Hinata... it... it feels..." Naruto was becoming immersed in the pleasure Hinata was giving him, and his hands moved to her back to make room for his head to rest on her shoulder as he lean forward and embraced her in a hug. "Hinata, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Hi-Hinata-CHAAAAAAN!"

His testicles pulled in close to his body and soon he ejaculated the load that had been pent up for some time. Naruto's body went rigid as he felt the release he so desperately wanted.

Hinata's body became a statue though when she heard her crush call out her name as he neared his climax. _"Chan... Naruto-kun... said chan... with... with my name in front of it... while hugging me..."_ Hinata thought before she was pulled out of her mind from the feeling of Naruto's cock contracting and shooting out his semen.

With Hinata's hands staying in place, the majority of Naruto's cum had made it into the cup bellow with only a bit of the white liquid coating the outside of it.

When Naruto's orgasm finished, his hold loosened around Hinata and he pushed back, but kept his hands on her shoulders as he started catching his breath.

Now that she was free, Hinata was able to see the cup below and the white liquid it contained. _"H-he really did have milk... this is Naruto-kun's milk..." _Hinata thought as she picked up the cup. When her fingers touched the cum on the outside of the cup, she was surprised, but switched hands to hold a dry spot while the other hand studied the white substance that was now stuck to it. _"I-is this really milk? It's all slimy, sticky, and thick... and the smell... it doesn't smell like milk... but it's not a bad smell either..."_

"_**Taste it..."**_

Her fingers slowly moved towards her mouth, and her lips parted to grant entrance to her coated fingers. _"... Naruto-kun..." _Was the only thought that crossed Hinata's mind when her fingers slipped inside her mouth and she tasted the thick creamy liquid on them. _"Mhmm... it's salty and a bit bitter, but a little sweet too... this is Naruto-kun's taste..."_

A look of satisfaction was on Hinata's face as she seemed to zone out with her fingers still in her mouth. _**"Delicious..."**_

Her eyes snapped open when she heard that sound in her head, and she removed her fingers from her mouth. _"W-what am I doing... oh god, Naruto-kun must think I'm so dirty now..." _Hinata frantically thought as she began to scrape what was left of the 'milk' from the side of the cup and deposit it inside of it.

Naruto however was too busy calming down from his high that he hadn't even noticed what Hinata was doing. The release seemed to have affected him quite strongly since the pressure had been built up for such a long time, but when he got control of himself, his hands slid down to the side of Hinata's arms in a loose grip, and he was now sitting up properly with a more natural breathing pattern. "Arigato Hinata... you really saved me..."

The shy girl jumped slightly at the sound of her crush's voice as she dumped the last trickle of cum inside the jar. With a deep crimson blush appearing on her face, Hinata managed to tilt her head up to look at the slightly exhausted looking visage of Naruto. "N-no, I j-just... Naruto-k-kun was the... I d-didn't-" Hinata blathered until she was interrupted by the blond.

"I-Is that my... my milk?..." Naruto tiredly said in an almost unbelieving voice as he looked at the cup in Hinata's hand.

"H-h-h-h-hai!" Hinata stuttered as she thrust the cup in Naruto's direction as if offering him to take it.

The blond was surprised by the girl's sudden outburst, but took the cup from her hands with his thumb and index finger, and look at its contents. "It sort of does look like milk... this really came from there?" Naruto asked no one in particular and placed down the cup as he looked down between his legs to see his cock that was still standing up straight but not as hard as before. There was some cum still dripping from the tip and running down the side of his shaft which answered his question.

Following Naruto's line of sight, Hinata looked down as well. "I-I'll get s-something for y-you to c-clean y-yourself with." Hinata said in a rush when she saw the still erect penis of her crush with a few traces of his 'milk' coating it. Without even waiting for Naruto to accept, she got up, and turned around to find the material she was looking for.

That's when he saw it... Hinata's smooth pale bare back and round ass that were barely covered by the hospital gown she was wearing. His dick twitched but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her as he looked further down at her glistening thighs which were unknowingly recoated when she tasted the little bit of semen that was on her fingers before.

"_H-here's something..." _Hinata thought as she noticed a roll of bandages that Otoha had dropped earlier.

Naruto soon got an eye full when Hinata started bending at the waist exposing her wet pink pussy to the preteen, before she bent her knees slightly and grabbed the roll on the ground.

That was it... that was the last straw... having to suffer through the pressure for the first time, having to hold it back for the majority of the morning, having to take the blue pill that was still in effect, having to experience his first ejaculation, and now having to see the practically naked body of a beautiful female and her glistening womanhood, something in Naruto just snapped as his penis became hard once more and he pounced on Hinata.

"Eeeya!" Hinata screamed as she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. She soon felt two strong hands on her waist pulling her bottom down towards her feet, and two things on the side of her legs pushing them together so that her knees were touching. The feeling of a hot hard rod was then felt on her pussy, but it seemed to be asking for entrance in the wrong spot as it pressed against her pee hole. Her head turned around to see who was doing this to her, and tears began to flow from her eyes. "N-Naruto-kun! No, you mustn't!"

"G-gomen!" Naruto apologized through clenched teeth as he pulled back a bit, and gave one hard thrust forward.

"Iie-ahh!" Hinata protested at first as she felt the force against her womanhood increase until... that is until Naruto's cock slid forward because of her slick juices, and squeezed between her thighs while rubbing against her clitoris.

"Oh... oh Kami!" Naruto grunted when he felt the pleasant feeling of having his cocked squeezed from all sides as it was encased between Hinata's slick thighs which were coated by the nectar of her pink flower. The sensation felt so good to Naruto, that his knees that were on either side of Hinata began to push together even more to make the space between her thighs as tight as possible.

Slowly he began to thrust himself, and with each push Hinata's small pink nub would be stimulated. "Ah... No-Ah!... Naruto-kun please... Mhmm... sto-aah!..." Hinata tried protesting through her whimpers but didn't sound too convincing as she couldn't stop herself from moaning from the pleasure Naruto was unintentionally giving her.

"I-I can't... aghm... it feels... it feels too good... you feel too good Hinata!" Naruto admitted as he started pumping faster. His arms soon ensnared around Hinata's stomach in a hug so that he would have a better hold on her to thrust even faster.

"Mhmm... Naruto-kun... please-AHH!" Hinata moaned when she felt Naruto's arms around her, and her slit continued to excrete its slick liquid. Her arms began to buckle when she felt his body press against her back and his breath tickling the back of her neck. "Do I... Mhmm-aahh!... do I r-really f-feel... Ahh!... th-that good!?"

"Hia... you feel the best... argh... you feel the best Hinata!" Naruto confessed as the sounds Hinata was making encouraged him to move rapidly making a slapping sound every time their bodies hit.

"You feel... y-you fell good t-too N-Naruto-kuuun!... it feels... ahh!... it feels a-amazing!" Hinata moaned as her arms lost their strength and her body almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for Naruto holding on to her.

"Argh... Ahh, Hinata!" Naruto grunted as his arms moved under hers, and hocked up to grab her shoulders so that he could pull her torso into himself while he thrust forward.

His speed seemed to double, and Hinata could feel that same intense pressure in her stomach from before. "N-Naah!- Naruto!"

The blond continued to pump as fast as he could now as he felt the climax from before almost nearing. "H-Hinata... something-argh... I feel something coming!"

"M-me too... so-something's coming... Don't stop Naruto-kun, don't stop!" Hinata begged and that seemed to be enough to send Naruto over the edge as he pumped himself without remorse now.

"N-Na-NARUTOOOOOOO!"  
"Hi-HINATA-CHAAAAAAN!" The two shouted in ecstasy as they both climaxed together.

Hinata's juices covered the boy's base and lap, while Naruto's cum marked the inside of her thighs and stomach around the belly button. The two then collapsed with Naruto on top of Hinata until he pulled himself out of her and rolled to the side.

The two just laid there for a while as they came down from their high until Naruto broke the silence. "Oh god... I'm so sorry Hinata..."

Hinata turned on her side and looked at her crush who was trying to hold back his tears with his hands as he continued to apologize to her. "... N-Naruto-kun..."

"I didn't mean to-... I mean, I couldn't control myself... You were naked, and I... and I... I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!"

Said girl's face all of a sudden became darker and darker as memories of everything that had happened not too long ago, began to flood her mind. Her resistance to the act of fainting was starting to diminish quickly, and when her crush mentioned her being naked and then finished off her name with a 'chan', it was just too much as she made a sound Naruto hadn't heard for some time. "Eep!"

As soon as he recognized the sound, Naruto lowered his hands, and saw Hinata passed out with her face as red as a lobster. "H-Hinata... Hinata are you ok!?" the blond haired boy asked in a panic as he sat up, and then lifted the girl up in his arms cradling her head. _"Oh god, what did I do. I'm a monster... I really am a monster... why did I do this to Hinata..."_

The door to the office soon opened, and Naruto looked up with his puffy eyes which were going red from the tears he was shedding to see Otoha walking inside. "I-I didn't mean to... Hinata was... nee-san, I'm so sorry..."

Otoha dropped the cloths that she was holding in her hands, and after closing the door, instantly rushed over to the two preteens on the floor when she saw the state they were in. "Oh god Naruto you didn't..." Otoha prayed as she saw the white liquid trickling down Hinata's thighs. She quickly moved over to Hinata's bottom, and spread the lips of her vagina to look inside. _"Thank Kami he didn't penetrate her... the entire Hyuuga clan would be after his head if he had sex with one of their own."_

"Nee-san... I'm a monster aren't I... only a monster would do something this bad to someone so nice... her face turned red again and she fainted like before... is Hinata going to be ok?" Naruto desperately asked as he looked down at the girl's sleeping face. _"Please... Please be ok."_

"_I guess the drug I gave her wore off... but the one I gave him worked a little too well." _Otoha deduced as she could still see Naruto's somewhat erect member.

A hand came up under Naruto's chin, and tilted it back up to look at Otoha. "Naruto-chan, she's going to be fine. She's just a little tired is all... Now whether you're a monster or not, you can ask Hinata-chan yourself, but let me just say this..." Otoha said in a soft voice as her hand cupped one of his cheeks and began to wipe the tears away with her thumb. "A monster can't shed tears like this... tears for another's pain... to me you're no monster Naruto-chan. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded as the tears still flowed from his eyes, and he didn't even react when Otoha ruffled his hair. "Good, now let me take Hinata-chan to the bed so she can rest." Otoha said, and Naruto loosened his hold on the girl so that the nurse could pick her up.

"Ano... Otoha-nee-san, can I have that bandage back, the one that was around my hand?" Naruto requested in a quiet voice as he continued to look down at the ground and think about all the things that had happened today so far.

Otoha looked at the depressed boy and it was just heartbreaking seeing him so subdued, but she handed the slightly moist cloth to the boy and spoke in low caring voice. "Here you go Naruto-chan. Do you want me to wrap it for you?"

The blond just nodded and stuck out his left arm since he didn't really know how to wrap it around his hand properly himself. As the nurse wrapped the bandage, the boy began to speak his thoughts out loud trying to figure out how he got in this situation. "I-I was rubbing myself like nee-san showed me, and it felt good, but no ma-matter how hard or fast I did it... nothing... nothing would happen. It hurt... it hurt so much, I couldn't take it, but then she came..."

Tears once more began to flow from his eyes as he thought of the quiet shy girl. "She came, and helped me... she didn't have to, but she did... i-it felt so good, so nice to be touched by her... a-and milk even came out, but... but she stopped to look for something to clean me with... and I, and I saw her body, and-and I just lost control... she told me to stop but I... I... oh god I'm a horrible person!"

Otoha was holding the bandaged hand as Naruto worked through his thoughts, but when tears flooded from his eyes, he had ripped his hand out of her grasp to wipe away the excess fluid. _"Gomen Naruto-chan, it's all my fault. I should have been here to help you, but I wanted you to get the first one out yourself. I was hoping Hinata-chan would want to help you, but I was guessing she would after your first or second... I didn't know your body was so selective."_

The blubbering didn't seem like it would stop, but all of a sudden it turned quiet, and the blond removed his hands to show his eyes staring off in the distance with an unbelieving look. His hands began to tremble as his face contorted in anger, and he instantly started to move as he furiously tried to get his pants off his ankles.

"Naruto, what's wrong!?" The surprised nurse called out in concern from the child's sudden change in behaviour.

"This stupid thing, this stupid thing, I don't want it anymore. I'm gonna get rid of it!" Naruto shouted in rage as he had easier access to his kunai pouch now that his pants were off.

"Naruto what are you talking about, please speak to me!" Otoha pleaded as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The blond didn't even feel the new comfort of the nurse's hand as he pulled out a kunai, and then tossed his pants to the side. "Why won't it go away!? This stupid thing, I'm gonna cut it off!"

Realizing what Naruto was talking about as he grabbed the 'thing' between his legs, Otoha's eyes widened and she quickly reacted by clutching the wrist of the hand that was holding the kunai about to slice through what made the boy... well a boy. "Naruto what do you think you're doing!?"

"It got hard again! I don't want to hurt anyone like I did Hinata, so I'm gonna cut it off!" Naruto shouted still in anger as his tears continued to flow from his eyes. Otoha could see that the boy was right as his manhood was now red and throbbing in his hands. His body had reacted from the feeling and smell of Hinata's juices which was still in the bandage of his arm and on his lap.

Her hand wouldn't even budge an inch as Naruto tried moving the sharp edge closer with all his strength. "You can't Naruto, three major arteries flow through there, you cut through that and you'll bleed to death in minutes!"

His resolve faltered a moment but as he thought about her words, the force he was exerting instantly stopped as he let go of the weapon in his grasp. Shoulders now slumped and arms dangling to the floor, Naruto looked at the ground as he tried to quietly sob.

Placing a hand on the boy's cheek which then slid to the back of his head, Otoha pull him forward towards her chest as she enveloped him in a hug. "Shhhhhh, shhhh, it's ok Naruto-chan... everything is going to be ok."

"How... How is it going to be ok? What am I supposed to do nee-san... what am I supposed to do if it gets hard again..." Naruto asked in anguish.

"Learn to control yourself." Otoha stated as she brushed her hand through Naruto's hair comforting him. "This is all new to you so you weren't used to the feeling, but learn to control yourself."

Tilting his head up, Naruto looked at the woman who was holding him in her grasp with only the stains of his tears left on his face. "W-what do you mean learn to control myself?"

"You won't be able to stop it from getting hard. It's a natural thing and if you try to stop it by holding it back you'll only make it worse. So control it by milking it... milk it before it builds up to much, and if you can't do it yourself, get someone to help." Otoha explained as she slowly let go of Naruto, and sat up straight. "Onee-san will always be around to help you too, so all you have to do is look for me."

"Th-then because there was too much milk, my body wanted to get it out, so... that's why I did that to Hinata?" Naruto questioned and Otoha nodded causing the boy to look back at the floor tormented. "H-how many times a day do I have to do it so that what happened to Hinata won't happen again..."

"I don't know Naruto-chan, each boy is different, only you can know that. Most do it in the late evening maybe once every day or two. Some even do it once a week; it's something you'll figure out for yourself." Otoha educated and stroked the side of Naruto's face to try and ease the pain he was going through. "As long as you do it though, you'll stay in control of yourself, and that's all that matters."

Naruto just sat there for a bit before his head tilted away while still pointing down in embarrassment and a bit of shame. "Then... then can you milk it for me Otoha-nee-san... I'm afraid of doing it myself..."

"Of course Naruto-chan, but let's just get you back on the chair first so it will be easier." Otoha said in a quiet soothing voice and Naruto nodded his head before getting up to sit on the chair he was on before. Kneeling down in front of him and reaching out, her hand gently grabbed the sensitive organ before she looked up at the boy. "Are you ready Naruto-chan?"

Gripping the armrests, the boy hesitantly slid forward so that he was just on the edge of the seat, and spread his legs so that his knees wouldn't hit the woman in front of him. "H-hai."

"Alright, just tell me before you feel it coming out so that I can be ready." The woman said getting a nod from Naruto. Using her free hand she reached over to the side to grab an unused urine sample jar, opened it, and placed it in front of her. Now that she was done, she slowly began to pump the boy up and down with her hand, causing the same signals of pleasure from before to race up his spine.

A sharp breath of air was taken in, and hands squeezed on the armrests of the chair as Naruto tried controlling himself when Otoha had commenced. He held out well for a while, but when the nurse's hand stopped moving, Naruto was surprised by a cold soft breeze on the underside of his tip as the woman gently blew on it.

This caused his cock to twitch in pleasure as he felt a tingling sensation throughout it. Naruto couldn't look at the scene anymore as he turned his head away in that same look of shame and embarrassment as before. _"I-I shouldn't be enjoying this... I did all those terrible things to Hinata. This is a bad thing, I shouldn't be liking it... I don't want to do the same thing to nee-san as ."_

His thoughts got interrupted as Otoha loosened her grip slightly to expose the underside of the shaft so that she could slowly blow air from the tip to the base and back up. Naruto's hips trembled as they pushed up slightly from the sensation of air being blow between the slit on his tip. "That spot is really sensitive Naruto-chan; make sure to pay attention to it when you milk yourself in the future."

The blond couldn't reply as his teeth clenched tightly, and his nails began to dig into the chair. His testicles shrunk in close to his body from the cold breeze the woman had been blowing, but that was soon to be fixed as her freehand came up to cup his balls. With the new source of heat, it didn't take long for them to drop back which allowed Otoha to start her next move of stimulation.

"W-what are you doing!?" The blond asked in a strained voice as he tried holding back any sounds of pleasure, while the woman gently massaged his sack.

"Your milk is inside your testicles, if you warm them up it's easier to get the milk flowing, but if they're cold it's just going to be harder for you. That's why I'm warming them up; does it not feel good Naruto-chan?" Otoha asked as she faked a concerned voice already knowing what it was doing to the boy who resisted expressing his pleasure, while starting to once more to stroke his dick with the other hand. _"Oh my, his face is straining so much not to make a sound, it makes him look so cute! I can't wait to see his face when he lets out his seed, he won't be able to hold back his voice then."_

The nurse would continue this act of toying as she watched the boy's face contort every which way to repress the feelings from the stimulation. _"He's so hard now. It's really hot, and it's throbbing, I guess I should take him over the edge now."_ The woman thought as the hand around the shaft moved down to the base, and squeezed tightly around the boy's penis. The increased caress on his scrotum boosted the flow of blood to his cock, and soon its tip began to turn redder and redder as it enlarged from the blood being trapped in his prick.

"Arh- nee-san... th-that hurts a little." Naruto protested with a stressed voice, the enlarged tip had increased the surface area of the sensitive underside of his manhood which was making it even harder to hold back his grunts now.

"_If it does Naruto-chan, then why are you enjoying it?"_ Otoha mentally teased as she brushed off the statement, and began to gently blow on the tip once more. Naruto's hips bucked up slightly from the feeling, and soon the nurse began to stroke him again, but in small shakes as she still held her iron grip.

"Nee-san, I'm gonna... agmf... I feel it coming soon!" Naruto said through clenched teeth. At this, Otoha removed her hand from his testicles, and used two fingers to spread the small lips of his slit on the top of his dick as she blew into it.

The throbbing increased, and Naruto's eyes went wide as he squeezed down hard on the armrests. "It's coming! It's coming, it's coming!"

Acting quickly, Otoha pulled his cock down, and brought up the jar from before as she continued to stroke his cock, but now mostly at the tip. "Go ahead Naruto-chan, let it out. Let as much of your milk out for onee-san."

"O-Otoha... Otoha-ne-...nee-nee-saaaAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto screamed as he closed his eyes shut, and reached his climax.

Sperm began to fill up the cup in Otoha's hands as the boy ejaculated without holding back. His cock convulsed in her hand for a good 15 seconds before she started rubbing it again to milk out any leftover semen that might have still been inside. _"If his story was right, he should have already cummed twice before, but it's still looks pretty thick and white... how much came out for the first two? Oh, but forget about that for now, that expression of his when he cums and his satisfied look right now are just too adorable! I want to see it again!"_

After once again releasing a load, Naruto's body relaxed as he leaned back in his chair while he started catching his breath. It was becoming easier since the first time he climaxed, but it still took the breath out of him each time he did. His penis was now softer after the release but it was hard enough to stand up straight as Otoha was slowly milking it. That is until, he felt a strange sensation down below.

"N-nee-san, what are you doing!?" Naruto asked in fright as he saw Otoha spread the tip of his dick, and slowly insert a long very thin plastic rod into it. He was about to reach forward when he felt a very strong signal from his cock which was extremely sensitive after having just climaxing only a minute ago.

"Gomen Naruto-chan, I know it hurts a little, but you still have some milk left inside. I'm gonna try and get it out while your penis is still sensitive, it should come out faster so just bear with it for a bit." Otoha consoled as the rod was now a quarter the way down his dick. The blond didn't say anything as he once more began to silence his moans from the strange pleasure of his urethra being stimulated.

Keeping the rod in place, the woman began to trace the veins around Naruto's hardening member with the tip of her finger causing it to twitch, and as it grew, it went further and further up the plastic rod in her other hand. Once it reached a good length, Otoha grasped the hard stick of meat, and began to ever so slowly pump the rod inside the boy's dick.

"Hmp... nee-san... stop, it's gonna... it's gonna come out again." Naruto murmured as the pain was gone completely now, and he just felt the pleasure from her unique stimulation.

"Ok Naruto-chan, don't worry, as long as you tell me before it happens, I'll pull it out before then." Otoha said as she now began to stroke his cock while she increased the speed of the rod pumping half way in and out of his dick.

The boy's breathing became shallow once again, and it continued to get shorter and shorter as Otoha continued to accelerate her movements. Having both the outside and inside of his penis stimulated at once, Naruto couldn't hold out much longer as he warned the nurse. "I'm... almost-ah... the-there..."

Hearing the tone of his voice, Otoha slowly began to pull out the rod until just the end where she quickly pulled it out hitting a sensitive part from behind the underside of the tip. The grip on the armrest tightened, and Naruto hunched forward, as he felt his ejaculation coming. "N-ne-NEEE-SAAAAAAAN!"

With quick hands, Otoha already had the jar, and pointed Naruto's cock to the opening as he once more unloaded his balls. This time however Naruto's eyes weren't closed as they went wide from the pleasure and pain of an overused inexperienced penis. When the last contraction passed, the boy's body went lax, and his eyes went dim as he collapsed forward passed out. If it wasn't for the nurse who stopped him with her shoulder, he would have fallen to the ground head first.

"Ara ara... I guess four times was really pushing it even with the drug, but seeing the look on your face again made it all worth it." Otoha thought in a dreamy voice as she put the cup down, and then pushed the boy back on the chair so that he wouldn't fall. _"Now that little Naruto-chan is taken care of, let's see how Hinata-chan is doing."_

Picking up the jar once more, Otoha turned towards the heiress's direction but stopped moving when she saw another container holding the same white liquid as her own. _"Oh, that must be Naruto-chan's first shot... well I guess I should return it to its owner, she worked very hard for it."_

Placing the two jars next to the bed of the unconscious girl, Otoha looked at the hospital gown Hinata was wearing, and saw the two damp areas around her stomach, and thighs. _"Well she can't be wearing dirty clothes; I guess I'll just have to take it off." _The woman thought as she carefully removed the gown, and looked at what was left of Naruto's semen on the girl's body.

"_Oh my, even though some of it was stuck to the rob there's still quite a lot here as well. Best not to let it go to waste I suppose." _The nurse decided as she began to rub in the milky liquid on Hinata's thighs and stomach into the skin. She even carefully rubbed it along the skin close to the girl's snatch making sure not to actually get it inside. "They say, milk is good for the skin... too bad you don't have enough to cover it all, but don't worry, I'll be nice to you Hinata-chan. You can have mine."

And with that, Otoha grabbed the cup she had used herself, and spilt a couple lines of the creamy fluid over the girl's chest, and upper stomach. Once more she worked the liquid into the girl's skin until it became a very thin coat that covered the front part of her torso. "Mhmm... Naruto-kun..." Hinata-chan moaned a little bit as Otoha finished massaging her skin.

"Kawaii!" Otoha said out loud for the first time now that both preteens were out cold. _"Oh I'd like to see this for a little bit longer, but I guess I should wake her up now."_

Grabbing the last cup, the nurse gently lifted the girl's head up, and placed the rim under her nose so that she could smell its contents. The slight movement in Hinata's face showed that she was responding to the strong smell of Naruto's sperm, and soon her eyes even began to slowly open before they fluttered into full view after the light touched them. "Hmmm... Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice as she started coming back to the world of the living.

"Not quiet, but very close Hinata-chan." Otoha said as she moved the jar away, and looked down at the girl.

"Otoh-eep!" Hinata squeaked as she realized her current state of dress, and sat up straight as she covered her modesties. "W-were a-are m-m-my c-cl-clothes."

"Oh dear, where are my manners, let me get that for you." Otoha sweetly said as if it were nothing, and walked over to the door where she had dropped said articles. As she picked up the jacket though, a small container fell out from the pocket, and she picked it up before walking back to the girl. "Now what do we have here, a special kind of lip bom?"

"Th-that's o-ointment for injuries, p-please give i-it back." Hinata ask as she desperately grabbed her clothes from the woman, and began to put them on.

"I've never seen this one before; it doesn't even have a brand name or instructions. Where did you get it?" Otoha asked as she unscrewed the lid, and smelled the contents.

"I-I m-made it." Hinata answered as she put on her undergarments while the woman was distracted by the jar.

The image of Naruto's once bloody bandage came to mind, and then she remembered how the boy had come in earlier with Hinata to the nurse's office. "Did you use this on Naruto-chan's hand?"

"...H-hai." Hinata softly said as she was reminded of what had happened earlier today.

"_Well that explains why Naruto-chan is so protective of that bandage."_ Otoha thought, and then tasted a little bit of the ointment."Who taught you how to make this? It's not something an academy student can just easily make."

"M-my m-mother showed me h-how when sh-she taught me a-about the fl-flowers in o-our garden... before she p-passed away that is."

"Gomen Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to make you remember something painful..." Otoha apologized and then handed the jar back to the girl after screwing the lid back on. "... you really do like Naruto-chan don't you Hinata-chan?"

"E-eh!? W-w-what d-do y-you m-mean!?" Hinata stuttered as she was shocked out of her depressed state from the question that came.

"I can see you care for him deeply, you wouldn't have helped him like you did if you didn't. Oh that reminds me, this belongs to you." Otoha casually said as she grabbed the jar that Hinata had use for Naruto's first time, and held it in front of the girl's face.

"I-I-I c-can't ac-c-c-c-ccept Th-th-th-th-that. I-It's N-Naruto-kun's m-milk." Hinata said when she recognized the contents of the container, and a blush immediately formed on her face.

"Why are you getting so flustered for Hinata-chan, your body is already covered in a lot more of his milk then this, I rubbed it in myself." Otoha playfully said as she shook the container, swirling its contents.

With all her clothes now on her, Hinata's eyes went wide as the hard red colour covered her face. "W-w-w-why w-w-would y-you d-do th-that?"

"It's good for the skin. They say that the milk of the boy you like will make your skin soft and smooth, although I only had enough to cover your chest and stomach." Otoha said, and then offered the jar to Hinata once more. "Alright, now drink up."

"W-w-what!?" Hinata asked with wide eyes as she heard what Otoha said and covered her chest.

"I said drink it. It's Naruto-chan's first milk; don't you want to be the one to drink it, especially since you were the one to get it out?"

"W-w-why are you d-doing th-these w-weird things t-to me? D-did I d-do s-something wr-wrong?" Hinata asked as tears were about to break loose.

The nurse began to giggle at that before it bloomed into full blown laughter, but she soon calmed herself down as her hand cupped the girl's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb to comfort the poor child. "Oh Hinata-chan, I'm not doing this because you did something wrong, I'm doing this because I want to help you. I want to help you get Naruto-chan."

"H-help me g-g-g-get N-N-N-Naruto-kun? W-w-why?" Hinata asked in surprise as the tears in her eyes halted in place.

"Why? Why!? Because you two would look so cute together! That's why!" Otoha stated with a smile causing the girl to resume her blush, but then the woman removed her hand and placed a serious expression on her face. "But Naruto-chan seems to have a hard time noticing you, right? That's why you have to drink his milk. They say a girl will become more attractive to the guy she likes if she drinks his milk."

"R-really?" Hinata asked with hope in her voice of possibly being attractive to Naruto, and she hesitantly grabbed the cup from the woman's hand.

"Hai." Otoha confidently said as she watched Hinata. _"Although that's usually after you've given them a blowjob and they cum in your mouth, but it's good to get her used to the taste now then later."_

"_... Naruto-kun's milk... If I drink it, will Naruto-kun really think I'm pretty?,,," _Hinata contemplated as she stared down into the container and then tilted her head back so that the fluid would go in her mouth. It stayed there for a couple of seconds as she swished it around before swallowing it. _"Mhmmm... it really is Naruto-kun's taste..." _

"_**Oishii..."**_

"_Ara ara, she really does like Naruto-kun, right down to his sperm. It's so cute!" _Otoha thought as she saw Hinata's half lidded eyes, and small smile of satisfaction. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Hinata shook her head, and she looked away from the woman in front of her as she realized she had made a strange face. _"Oh no, my body feels all hot and I'm starting to get wet down there again... if feels like the tim-" _That's when the memories of what happened before she passed out flooded back, and her head instantly looked up towards Otoha in a panic. "W-what happened t-to Naruto-kun!? Is he feeling better now!?"

"Naruto-chan? He's a little tired right now, but other than that he's fine." Otoha said as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the sleeping blond making the girl sigh in relief, but then her face turned solemn as she remembered something and turned back to the heiress. "Neh Hinata-chan... do you remember how you fainted?"

Hinata looked surprised from the question, but soon nodded as she looked to the ground stuck with a blush. "Hai, I was helping Naruto-kun and then I..."

"Do you regret helping him now?"

"N-no!" Hinata immediately answered with conviction before she continued. "I-It was the happiest moment in my life. He... he e-even c-called me Hinata-ch-ch-chan. I o-only r-regret that I f-fainted, and c-couldn't do m-more f-for him..."

"_Thank Kami... I would have been a shame if she really did think of him as a monster. Well that makes this next part easier." _Otoha thought as a small smile appeared on her face, and she then gently held both of Hinata's small hands as she spoke to her. "Good, than I have a proposal for you. How would you like to be my assistant here in the nurse's office when I'm working in the academy? I can teach you some first aid skills that can come in handy the next time Naruto-chan gets a booboo and needs someone to kiss it better."

"B-but wh-what a-about cl-class?"

"You'll only be coming in here during the breaks between classes. I can even teach you some things about ointment if you want." Otoha offered, and then leaned in close to Hinata's ear as she whispered. "We can even talk about plans on how to get Naruto-kun."

Hinata's blush increased by another shade as she looked down, and tried pushing her fingers together but just ended up pulling both her and Otoha's hands together. "... Wh-when do I s-start..."

"_Kawaii!" _The nurse thought as she watched Hinata give her answer. "You start tomorrow, so be ready cause I have a lot to teach you."

Hinata nodded, and Otoha let go of the girl's hands as she got up. "Well now that we've got that out of the way, you and Naruto-kun should really be getting to class, the bell should be ringing soon."

"H-hai." Hinata said as she got off the bed, and began walking towards the door with a blushless face before it jumped right back up when she saw Naruto laying in the chair without any pants on.

"Ara ara, little Naruto-chan is really small when he isn't hard isn't he?" Otoha enquired as she stood behind Hinata and looked towards Naruto's flaccid penis. _"You almost wouldn't think it could get as big as it was not too long ago."_

Hinata couldn't say anything as she just turned away not being able to look in Naruto's direction causing Otoha to giggle at her reaction. "Wouldn't want him to catch a cold I guess." The nurse said as she picked up Naruto's discarded clothes, and began to put them back on the unconscious boy.

When Naruto was finally fully clothed, Otoha looked back at Hinata with a small smile. "He really seems out of it. Probably best to let him rest. Do you think you can manage taking him back to class, or do you need some help?"

"I-I can t-take him." Hinata nervously replied when she turned back around, and then walked towards the limp for of her crush. Carefully, she pulled him towards her so that his head was resting on her shoulder and her arms wrapped under his as she held him in a tight hug. When she felt like her hold was secure enough, she started walking backwards while carrying the blond as his feet just slightly dragged along the floor. _"I have to do this... for Naruto-kun."_

Otoha watched with a happy smile as the heiress managed to open the door and make it out of the room, and when the girl was out of sight, she held herself in a hug as her whole body felt giddy. "Those two are going to be so adorable together, kawaii!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: A Girl's Duty

A/N: Now I know what some of you are thinking... "Does that thing with the plastic rod really work?" The answer... it can, but most likely you'll hurt yourself really really badly. Just a small suggestion though if you're dumb enough to try. When you find something long and thin enough that you think it might fit... through it away and find something thinner.

So as to why I have 11 year olds doing this kind of stuff. Besides the fact that it's sort of cute that they both are the cause of each other's first orgasms, the real reason is character development. If you don't believe me, see what Naruto now thinks of himself since the middle of this chapter =P (I'm not saying that no more extremely perverted things like this chapter will happen again... but I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for the next one.)

Ok, so with the pattern of the number of reviews I've been getting, I'm predicting that I'll be reaching 100 reviews and 10k hits. If it does, I'll write an Omake at the end of the next chapter as a bonus, and I'm up for suggestions as to something you would like to know what happened that I just left out. (ex: What some of the children were doing at lunch, what Hinata was doing before school, or the prank Naruto pulled on those 3 boys in the first chapter, etc. Anything really.)

Oh and lastly... I was going to answer this question later on in the story because I felt some of you might guess Otoha's mysterious past, but I'll answer it since some of you have asked. According to the Data book, Otoha is 21 years old, but in my story I'm putting her at 18 ^^

Japanese words:

Oishii = delicious

Iie = no

Now...

Reviews: 84  
Hits: 8, 264  
Favorites: 78  
Alerts: 138

^... 27 reviews just for chapter 4... The review whore inside of me is pleased O.O


	6. A Girl's Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did there wouldn't be any shit video games that like to entirely rape the story and characters.

Summary (for those who skipped the relief chapters): After a lot of naughty and traumatic things, Naruto fell unconscious, and Hinata dragged him back to class surprisingly without fainting. See how those events will now effect Naruto and Hinata...

Sorry for the late update. My cousin is having a wedding tomorrow, so I've been busy. I didn't want you all to wait a couple of extra days, so I'm posting before the ceremony.

The Omake as you can see is here ^^  
You don't have to read it, but since there won't be any real fighting for some time, I decided to put a small fight scene in the Omake for those of you who like it. (First time writing a fight scene though, so I don't know if I'm good or not.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – This can be skipped.

[Omake, out in the playground of the academy, back during lunch time]

"Kawaii!" A girl gushed out.

"He's so cute!"

"I could touch him all day."

"Look at his face."

"His fur's so soft!"

"What's his name?"

"His name's Akamaru. My mom said she would let me bring him to school now that I've trained him enough, but girls please, give the boy some space, you'll all get a chance to pet him." Kiba said as he held his dog in his arms, and had a group of girls surrounding him and the pup. "Till then, just hang around me."

Kiba wasn't the only one enjoying the attention it seemed, as Akamaru was wagging his tail in pleasure from being petted by so many people. The two Inuzuka would have basked in this for a little bit longer if it wasn't for the next sound they heard.

"I think Sasuke-kun went over that way!" A girl shouted quite some distance away, and soon a small stampede was seen following her.

"Did she say Sasuke-kun?" One of the girls asked who was petting Akamaru.

"Sasuke-sama!? Where, where!?" Another asked.

"Over there!" And all girls looked in the direction of the pointed finger of the girl behind Kiba.

"We're coming Sasuke-SAMAAAA!" All the girls said in unison as they rushed off towards the Uchiha's supposed location.

Akamaru whimpered in disappointment from the sudden loss in affection, and Kiba had a small twitch in his left eye as he watched the girls leave. "Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_.What's so great about a guy with a stick shoved so far up his ass, not even Akamaru can smell it." Kiba ranted as he looked at his dog. "Why don't we show everyone that he's not mister perfect, and put him in his place, neh Akamaru?"

The pup didn't say anything as it just looked down and away from his master, but the Inuzuka child pressed on as he made his way towards the horde of gathered fan girls.

"... They took a nice place like that, and ruined it with their constant noise... Troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he walked along side Chouji away from the tree that the mob was surrounding. The lazy genius noticed the fuming canine in a human body speed walking towards the tree. The Nara closed his eyes and sighed gaining his friend's attention. "Looks like we're gonna have to go somewhere really quiet now... it's going to get noisy soon."

"SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!" A girl asked from the ground as she looked up at brooding crush who was sitting up high in the tree looking towards the horizon. Many girls were doing the same, but the raven haired boy continued to ignore them.

"PLEASE COME DOWN, SASUKE-SAMA!"

"_How much longer do I have to stay in this foolish school... I shouldn't be wasting my time here, I should be training to hunt and kill him..." _Sasuke contemplated as he thought of his brother.

The next thing though did surprise him as he felt the tree start to shake lightly.

"Yeah Sasuke-_kun,_ why don't you come down... so I can kick your ass! You girl stealing prick!" Kiba barked as he gave another hard kick to the tree.

Sasuke just looked down at the boy with the heavy coat, and had no emotion on his face until a small smirk appeared. _"Guess it's always good to get in some practice."_ The avenger decided as he complied, and jumped down the tree, but slowed down his landing by grabbing a branch with one arm for a short bit so that he wouldn't absorb all the impact at once. "Hn, you're more than welcomed to try mutt, just no biting... your clan is so dirty I wouldn't want to get rabies."

A bulging vein appeared on Kiba's head as he started to go into a mild rage. "Akamaru, sit and watch this one. Mom would get pissed if she found out you were in a fight." Kiba said trying to control his anger, and the dog complied as it jumped away from its master. "I'm gonna enjoy smashing your face into the dirt."

Noticing the fight that would soon be coming, everyone started making a really large circle around the two combatants, enough so that a decent fight between ninja could happen.

Sasuke didn't say a thing as he just stood there relaxed, causing the Inuzuka to get angrier. Without even thinking, the spiky haired kid ran towards the Uchiha with a fist cocked back. Using the least amount of effort, the raven haired boy just side stepped the punch, before putting his hand under the elbow of Kiba's extended arm, and then turned around so that he could flip the boy over his shoulder.

Kiba was taken by surprise as he sailed through the air and landed on his back. He looked up at his opponent from the ground, and when he saw the kunai flying towards his head, he acted on reflex and quickly sat up to dodge the weapon. As soon as he was on his feet, the boy took out a kunai of his own to defend against the second kunai that was coming towards his heart.

As he expected the kunai was knocked away by the 'mutt's' own kunai, Sasuke quickly jumped back dodging the weapon that was now coming for him. "Hn... is that all you got? I was expecting a little more of a challenge." The Uchiha said as he continued to get on the Inuzuka's nerves.

"You think you're so quick don't you. I'll show you what true speed is." Kiba stated as he put his hands into a tiger seal, and chakra began to wisp out of his body slowly as he went down on all fours. **"Shikyaku no jutsu!" (Four-Legged Technique)**

"_What's he planning now?"_ Sasuke thought, and before he could do something, Kiba was on him. _"Fast!"_

With elongated nails, Kiba swiped at his opponent's chest, arm, leg, and head, each time with Sasuke just barely missing it, causing even a few strands of hair to be cut short when the claws went for his head. "What's the matter Uchiha? Is the _mutt_ to strong for the mighty Uchiha to handle?"

For his part, Sasuke actually frowned with a glare when he heard this 'mutt' mock him and his family's name. _"... but what can I do. He's too fast for me to make a decent counter."_ Sasuke thought before he noticed the ground they were standing on. _"This should do."_

In one quick motion, the avenger placed his foot on the dry dirt patch, and kicked the dust up to temporarily blind his challenger.

Kiba started coughing from the powder going in his nose and partially his mouth. He was able to block his eyes for the most part thankfully. "Ah, yo-cough dirty..."

The sentence couldn't be completely because Sasuke had jumped back as he ran through a couple of hand-seals and ended with the tiger seal before putting his hand to his mouth. **"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" (Great Fireball jutsu)**

Through the pain and discomfort of his mouth and nose, Kiba managed to run out of the way of the large fireball that was coming towards him. After a while when the pain started to clear, another kunai came flying at him towards his feet, which he dodged once again. He then glared at Sasuke with his fist clenched at his sides. "Is this how you Uchiha fight? With dirty tricks? Fight me one on one!"

At that, the Inuzuka raced forward towards Sasuke before he could even react, and pulled back his arm before swinging it at the boy's side. As soon as the nails dug into the raven haired boy's rib cage, and blood began to poor out, every girl's eyes widened and their hearts dropped when they saw the scene. _"Sasuke-kun!!!"_

That is until the Uchiha's body was covered in a shroud of smoke before dispersing to show Kiba's nails stuck inside of a log. "What the hell!? When did he-mph" The spiky haired boy asked before the middle part of one steel wire came over his head, and tied around his arms and the log, as Sasuke crossed his arms which were holding the end of the wires.

What was strange was that the wires felt like they were pulling him down, and when Kiba fell backwards to the ground and was soon dragged against it towards Sasuke who gave a strong pull, he noticed two kunai deep in the ground next to him. He looked at the loops of the weapons and saw that the wires went through them, and around back towards his foe. "When did he..."

"When I threw the kunai to your head and the other towards your foot... I knew you could dodge them, but I put some extra force in them to get stuck in the dirt." Sasuke explained as he now knotted the wires so that his opponent would be stuck to the ground.

"But how did you..."

"The Kawarimi was simple, I distracted your eyes with my fireball so that I would have enough time to make the seals without you noticing it. Then I had enough time to loop the wires through the kunai." Sasuke informed as he walked to the side of Kiba and just looked down at him like he was nothing.

"_Did he plan this ever since he threw that first kunai?" _the 'mutt' wondered from his position on the ground.

"Cheh, what a waste of my time... I hope you realize what it means now to pick a fight with someone from an elite clan." Sasuke said in his cool uncaring voice causing all the girls in the area to be hypnotised by it.

Kiba looked on with an irritated scowl before he looked down at the Uchiha's feet and noticed something that gave him a smile. "For an elite clan member... you sure aren't aware of your surroundings." The Inuzuka said with a smug look on his face.

Confused, Sasuke followed Kiba's eyes to see Akamaru standing next to the raven haired boy, and taking a quick little tinkle on his shoe. The Uchiha's eye twitched once before he came in control of himself, and just rubbed the side of his foot with Kiba's pants. "If your dog ever does that again, I'll neuter you myself mutt." Sasuke threatened referring to Kiba.

The bell for class to start soon rang, and everyone began to make their way back to class.

"Heh, I still get the last laugh do, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked getting a bark in agreement from his dog before he started pulling out the kunai from the ground to free his master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – beginning of chapter.

[Back in the classroom, a couple minutes before the end of lunch]

Jiraiya just sat there at the teacher's desk glaring at the top of the class where a blond mop of hair was resting comfortably on its nice new cushion as he grumbled. _"I can't believe my notes are missing such a crucial piece of data."_

--Flashback right to the beginning of lunch--

Being careful not to be detected, the author of the famous hardcover orange book stalked the village outcast who was carrying the Hyuuga heiress towards the nurse's office.

"_Ohoho, my ero-senses are tingling." _Jiraiya thought as he grabbed his balls. _"I just know that hot little nurse is going to try something."_

Without warning though, the 49 year old was yanked by the collar backwards, choking him a bit as he fell to the ground. "A Tsuzumi-kun, glad I was able to find you. The other teachers are all going to eat lunch in the teachers' lounge, why don't you come and join us."

Looking up from his position on the floor, the sannin saw the same curly black haired woman that had dragged him to this hell hole in the first place. "Ah no that's-cough... alright. I wouldn't want to-cough... impose on the rest of you Namida-san."

"Oh no, don't be silly Tsuzumi-kun, you won't be a problem at all. Now come, I insist." The horned rim glasses woman said as she dragged 'Tuzumi' away.

"_B-but my research!" _Jiraiya mentally cried as rivers of tears flowed from his eyes.

It didn't take long to reach the room, but before the two could enter, Jiraiya could hear a couple of the teachers speaking inside.

"Can you believe what that little demon shit did to three of my students today? He coloured their hair hot pink!"

"That bakemono, argh I can't believe they haven't kicked that thing out yet."

"I can't believe they haven't killed it yet."

"Well he was gonna fail last year and drop out, but Iruka somehow taught that blockhead enough to pass the summer make up course."

"Really? I just thought the Hokage wanted it to stay in school like those other years it failed. How did he teach that kid 5 years worth in just one summer?"

"Fuck I don't know and I don't really give a two shits worth about that demon lover and the ass he likes to fuck." One of the men said and then spat on the floor.

By this time Namida and 'Tsuzumi were already inside, and Jiraiya just stood there listening intently while the woman went to sit down.

"Now now, aren't we going a little too extreme on the name calling?" Mizuki asked trying to interrupt the conversation.

"Cheh, just like always, sticking up for Iruka, eh Mizuki?"

"Well we've been friends since our academy days." Mizuki countered with his normal happy tone that he spoke in to everyone, but his right hand balled up into a fist at his side which didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

"_Then what's with the anger you're showing right now?" _Jiraiya contemplated trying to figure out what this man was thinking.

"Yeah... friends that like to take it from behind." One of the teachers vulgarly joked.

Namida at this pointed shouted in protest. "Mizuki-kun isn't gay!" A blush appeared on her face after realizing what she had done, and she instantly tried to cover it up. "H-he has a fiancé remember?"

"Hah! A fiancé who doesn't even want to touch him, I hear she's still a virgin isn't that right Mizuki?"

"She's just saving herself for after the wedding, Mizuki-kun is just being a gentleman you pervs." Namida retorted as she crossed her arms, and the room went silent for a bit before she was reminded of something. "Oh that's right; I brought Tsuzumi-kun over. He's the new substitute."

Jiraiya stepped forward and introduced himself, but just sat down somewhere and stayed quiet so as not to blow his cover, and just listened to the different conversations in the room. The entire time though he was waiting for an opportunity to escape and continue his research.

It lasted for the majority of lunch, but eventually Jiraiya was able to make it out, and he instantly ran towards the nurse's office. _"Maybe I'm not too late! If I just go a littl-"_

That's when sannin and his thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as he saw Hinata dragging the blond backwards towards the classroom.

"_Why Kami! Why!" _Jiraiya mentally screamed as he fell to his knees and looked up at the ceiling. A part of him felt like he knew the answer after being in the teacher's lounge for so long, but he grumbled as he just thought of the idea. _"Fine... I'll do it, but I better get something good out of this!"_

--End of flashback--

Hinata never noticed the glare from her 'sensei' who had quickly reverted back to looking over the notes Iruka had left behind for the class, because she was too busy having thoughts of her crush who was now resting his head on her shoulder. _"H-he's sleeping so peacefully..."_

When she had entered the classroom earlier, she placed Naruto on the middle of the top left bench sitting up, but when she sat down next to him, he swayed and leaned against her with his head resting on her shoulder. A light blush was on her face along with a small smile, when she could feel the warmth of his body again. _"I-I'm lucky he's asleep, or I would have fainted before I could... enjoy this."_

"_I-I wonder if I can..." _Hinata thought and then looked around the class to see if there was anyone looking. There were only a few students in the class at the moment, the majority of them being boys, but none were paying attention to the top of the class. With the coast cleared, the heiress's blush deepened a little and she ever so slowly tilted her head towards Naruto's.

The tips of his golden locks caressed her cheek, causing her to close her eyes in embarrassment but that didn't stop her from continuing. That is until a certain dark haired heartthrob walked in through the doors.

FWAK!

The doors to the classroom quickly slid open, after Sasuke's entrance, with such force one could hear the sound of wood cracking when it hit the bumper to stop.

"Get out of my way Ino pig! Your fat pig butt is taking up so much space I can't even walk through the door!" Sakura shouted as she tried squeezing her way through the door.

"Me!? Look who's talking forehead girl! That thing is so big it was hard enough walking through the halls, and now you're trying to fit it through the door!?" Ino retorted as she tried turning sideways to fit in, but another girl just squeezed in beside her, making her stuck once more.

"Better having a big forehead then a pig face able to scare your moth-"

"Will you two just shut up, and let us get to SASUKE-SAMA!" The army of girls shouted from behind the two in unison as they all pushed them forward. A dog pile was soon created as the majority of girls lost balance and just toppled over each other with Ino and Sakura at the bottom of the pile near the edge with their lower half covered.

"Look what you did now forehead girl, Sasuke-kun is getting away now!"

"Stop complaining Ino pig! At least you had one foot of fat protecting your entire body."

The two soon began pulling themselves out from under the mountain of girls, and stood up to quickly make their way to the boy that they desired.

"_**Eat my dust slow pokes! Sasuke-kun is all mine, Shannaro!" **_

Meanwhile however, Naruto's face was contorting in pain from all the loud noises he was hearing. "Agh, Iruka-sensei you're too loud. Can't we just skip the lesson today?" Naruto mumbled in his sleep, and then cuddled his head closer to Hinata to try and block his ears.

Said girl let out an "Eep!" and jumped a little which alerted almost everyone to her whereabouts, but surprisingly even though her blush had increased significantly she did not pass out.

"Naruto... what do you think you're doing." Sakura asked in annoyance as her left eye twitched.

"No... don't take my ramen away Iruka-sensei..." Naruto said after Hinata jumped, and then wrapped his arms around his 'ramen' to keep it in place.

"Naruto, let go of Hinata!" Ino shouted just as irritated as Sakura and soon the other girls began to assemble behind them.

"hrmm... I don't want to Iruka-sensei, this ramen's smells really tasty..." Naruto sleep talked and held on tighter as his head slid down to comfortably rest on one of the soft mounds on Hinata's chest.

Every girl and a couple of guys just stared at the scene with wide eyes before veins of anger or blushes of embarrassment surfaced on the female populace of the classroom.

"Iie, he really is a pervert!" One of the girls screamed out in fear as she covered herself in protection.

Jiraiya during this time was too busy jotting everything down from what was going on to step in. _"That's it, keep on going! I can just fill in the blanks later, but for now I'm gonna get every single juicy thing down. Thank you Kami, I'll be sure to keep that promise if you keep on sending me material like this!"_

"Naruto-hentai, let go of Hinata right now!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed two handfuls of his jacket, and began to pull.

Ino soon followed, but they couldn't move Naruto an inch as his hold was too strong. "... please sensei, not this time... Teuchi-oyaji added extra meat..."

"Naruto let her go before I beat you off her." Sakura threatened as she was getting frustrated.

"_**That's right, show that baka the consequences for touching a woman!"**_

"P-please d-don't hurt N-Naruto-kun, h-he doesn't know wh-what he's d-doing. He's j-just a-asleep." Hinata tried to protest but her voice went unheard. _"I-I have to h-help Naruto-kun." _Hinata thought as she also held onto her crush but pulled in the opposite direction as the other two girls.

When the other girls noticed that the 'pervert' wasn't letting go any time soon, more of the girls moved in to try and help out.

More fistfuls of Naruto's clothes were grasped, and soon both he and Hinata were being slowly pulled along the bench until a couple of girls went down to grab his legs.

"Eeeeyaaa!" two girls screamed as they looked at their hands and began to shake them. "Bugs! Bugs! Eww, get them off!"

The other girls soon felt them as well, and at once they all let go of the now bug infested boy causing Hinata to fall backwards with Naruto still holding on. His body felt uncomfortable, but he soon fixed that as he repositioned himself so that he was lying on top of her and his head turned to rest on the other ball of flesh.

"Q-quite tickling me Iruka-sensei... I won't let go of my ramen..." Naruto murmured from the tickly feeling of the small kikaichu crawling over his body.

"It would be ill advised to attempt Uzumaki-san's separation from Hyuuga-san so forcibly. If it had continued Uzumaki-san or a portion of the ones closest to him might have fallen to the floor and hurt themselves significantly..." Shino stated in a monotone voice as he rose from his seat just below Hinata's. The bugs on Naruto soon began to crawl out, and make their way back to the Aburame.

Most of the girls didn't know what he was talking about, but Sakura understood what he meant. _"I was pulling so hard I didn't even notice. If we did rip him off her, a lot of us would have lost balance and become seriously hurt from falling."_

"Th-thank y-you Sh-Shino-san." Hinata somehow managed to say even though a large blush as red as the flame on the Hyuuga symbol covered her face. Shino only nodded back in response to Hinata's gratitude, and began to sit back down while still paying attention to the situation behind him.

"Why the hell are you all standing around doing nothing just from listening to a few words from bug boy over there? We have a little yellow haired pervert to punish!" A voice said and soon girls were being pushed aside to reveal Ami making her way to the front of the crowd with a large mischievous grin. Before anyone could protest, her hands ran through three quick hand-seals. **"Ninpou: Shibaruhea!" (Ninja Art: Binding Hair)**

The long lock of hair framing the one side of Ami's face began to rapidly grow as she started to quickly rotate her head clockwise causing the hair to spin. When it reached the length she wanted, she whipped her head to the sleeping boy, causing the hair to be flung towards him and soon tie him up like a snake squeezing a large pray.

With her hair still connected to her head, Ami pulled on it to test its strength, and then wrapped her arm around it to get a better hold. "Now grab on and help me get him off so I can give the little baka what he deserves."

After hearing the threat to her crush's well being, images of what Ami had done to Naruto before soon entered Hinata's head, and she instantly held on to Naruto as if her life depended on it. _"N-no, not again!"_

Most of the girls were hesitant, but a few grabbed the tress and began to pull along with Ami.

"... Iruka-sensei stop it... I promise to pay attention, but just let me eat my ramen first..." Naruto mumbled as he buried his head in Hinata's chest.

"_No, you can't take Naruto-kun!" _Hinata mentally shouted as she felt like she was going to lose this battle of tug o' war. _"I-I will protect Naruto-kun!"_

In an act of desperation, because she didn't want to let go of the blond, chakra began to build up around her eyes, and soon the veins around them started to bulge as Hinata activated her Byakugan without any hand-seals. The vision only gifted to her clansmen came into view as she could see 360 degrees around herself.

Almost without thinking, Hinata grasped a part of the hair that was wrapped around Naruto with her hand, and began to concentrate her chakra in her hand. _"J-just do it like Outo-san did." _The heiress told herself, and then expelled chakra into the purple lock.

She could see her own chakra sharpen to cut through the chakra already in the hair, like lightning striking earth. This caused the chakra already in the hair to be pushed out from the sides as the Hyuuga's chakra ran up the length, and a painful tingly sensation, like electricity, was felt on the other hands holding the hair when they came in contact with the bully's expelled chakra. In no time, the protective girl's chakra entered Ami's head through her own jutsu. The bully's eyes widened before they closed and her face contorted in pain as she held her skull and screamed out. "ARGH, My HEAD!"

The effect was similar to the Hyuuga curse seal being activated but not as strong since the majority of Hinata's chakra had been eroded when it pushed against Ami's, but the heiress cut the flow none the less to stop the pain.

"Oh no, were we pulling too hard?" One of the girls said in a panic when they looked at the screaming girl.

"I think all that pressure on her hair was pulling it out of her scalp." Another misdiagnosed making no one suspect Hinata since her attack was invisible to the naked eye.

Ami fell to her knees, and took a couple of shallow breaths until she collapsed. She would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Jiraiya appearing right beside the girl, and used one hand to stop her descent. "Alright, that's enough, everyone in their seats now!"

"B-but Naruto is sti-"

"What part of 'in your seats now' do you not get!?" Jiraiya quickly cut off as he looked towards the girl who spoke.

Feeling the small bit of killing intent, the class gulped and swiftly complied as they ran towards any open seat.

When they all sat down obediently, Jiraiya turned towards Hinata, and bent his knees as he looked at her. "How much damage did you do to her?"

"H-how did you kn-know?" Hinata whispered in surprise.

Jiraiya just tapped the skin between his eyes and temple, and the Hyuuga instantly knew what he meant as she deactivated her doujutsu. "I understand you did it to protect him, but I need to know how much damage there is."

"B-barely any... i-it only g-grazed a chakra p-pathway, b-but there a-are only a f-few destroyed c-cells. Th-there sh-shouldn't b-be any br-brain damage." Hinata quietly said as she looked down and away a bit ashamed of herself. _"... but it was for Naruto-kun... so I don't regret it..."_

"Well she's not bleeding from any pores so she's probably fine. Don't worry so much about it; I'll take her to the nurse. I'm just surprised you stopped when you did, I would have done a lot more if I was in your shoes." Jiraiya jokingly said trying to cheer up the girl, and then ruffled the blond's head.

"... Thanks for paying for the ramen... sensei..." Naruto said still unconscious as his hold relaxed along with the rest of his body.

Hinata only nodded, and Jiraiya got up with a smile before he made his way out of the classroom with the unconscious girl.

Carefully pulling out her arms from Naruto's hug, the shy girl began to right herself into a sitting position, and with his loose hold, Naruto started to slide down the heiress until his head was on her lap and his face against her stomach with only the jacket being the main thing separating them.

"_O-oh god, Naruto-kun is so close to... there, but he's sleeping so soundly... I have to move him..." _Hinata thought as her face instantly became a dark pink once more, and she could feel the heat from Naruto's head on her lap. She didn't know where to put her hands, but ended up placing one in his unruly hair and the other on his shoulder so that she could push him further down her lap.

However it seems the blond's body had other plans as his eyebrows furrowed, and his hold, which was now around her waist, tightened again. "... I didn't have enough ramen yet Ayame-chan..." Naruto mumbled as he turned his head so that his face was between the spot where her legs and torso bent at a right angle. His face dug in closer when the unconscious boy's hands grabbed the thigh and one cheek of his 'ramen's' bottom so that he could be as close as possible to the food he loved so much.

For her part, Hinata muffled an 'eep' by biting her lip so that she wouldn't gather the attention of the class once more, while her face went from sakura pink to cherry red. _"N-N-N-Naruto-kun is touching my denbu!" _The shy girl thought, and was a bit surprised when she didn't pass out. _"This is so embarrassing. Everyone is here! If someone turns around and sees this... I could just die!"_

With eyes closed to block her view of her classmates, her body was slightly trembling, and her hands came close together to fiddle with each other in an act to try and comfort herself. That's when she felt something. It was warm, soft and stringy like fur. _"What's... This is..." _Hinata contemplated before her eyes hesitantly opened and looked down at what was between her fingers that she was playing with. _"I-It's Naruto-kun's hair!"_

"Hmmmm." The blond softly hummed in appreciation to the ministrations to his head, and gave a small smile.

"_H-he likes it? He even smiled... w-was it really for something I did to him..." _Hinata thought taking up the majority of her attention away from the hand on her rear causing her blush to die down.

At that moment, the door at the bottom of the class slammed open grabbing everyone's attention, and Jiraiya soon came in jumping on one foot like a kabuki performance as he shouted out. "Now! Get ready for a great lesson from the infamous Jy-uh-Tsuzumi-sensei!"

Many of the kids laughed at the strange performance, while a couple sweat dropped, but none the less it had dispersed the serious and quiet feeling the class had before.

Being distracted by the sudden noise, the heiress's hands stopped their light playing for a moment until a quiet whine came from her crush because the pleasurable sensation had stopped.

"_N-Naruto-kun?..." _The girl mentally asked, but when she looked down she saw the small pout on his face and quickly started running her hands through his hair again. _"Does it really feel that good to him?"_

When the small smile was back on his face, warmth filled her chest, and a smile of her own soon appeared on her face. _"W-why does it feel this good to just see him smile..."_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted though by the sound of Jiraiya's lesson. "Alright, I'm sure you all know about the slave tradition within the elemental nations, otherwise you wouldn't have joined the academy in the first place, but today I'm going to be talking about the history of it and how it's changed over time."

"What do you mean by 'changed over time' sensei? Hasn't the tradition always been the same?" Ino asked not really sure what her 'sensei' was talking about.

"Hmmm, well tell me first what you think the tradition in Konoha is like." Jiraiya somewhat ordered the Yamanaka.

"Um well, once we graduate from the academy each guy is given a girl as a slave to train. It's supposed to make the girl stronger, and once they get strong enough they don't have to be a slave anymore right?" Ino answered before a small frown appeared on her face when she thought about it a little. "... but I don't know how they make them stronger exactly."

"Hehe, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on a nice little Hyuuga slave. Having one of those stuck up pricks always calling my clan dirty and gross to wait on me hand and foot would be nice." Kiba said to himself in a low voice as he turned his head around from his position at the front of the class to eye Hinata at the back, which was why he couldn't see the Uzumaki on her lap hidden by the desk.

However the sound of his dog's whimpers and whines caused the Inuzuka to look back around. "What do you mean she's Naruto's, Akamaru?" Kiba asked as his mother said he was too young to start training his nose, and the white puppy soon answered him. "Smell? I don't know what kind of smell you're talking about? She probably only smells like him because he was holding on to her before remember?"

Akamaru just rolled his eyes to his master and gave up, as he went back to sleeping.

While that went on though, the class continued. "Well that's the basic idea, but there are a couple of exceptions. Sometimes a girl can have a guy as a slave, or the person who wants a slave can choose someone... of the same sex." Jiraiya informed and then gave a small giggle. _"Hehehe... yuri slaves."_

At this everyone was paying attention, as the boys were worried of not having a slave or becoming one themselves, and the majority of the girls were thinking of the possibility of having a boy as a slave and then looked towards the last remaining Uchiha.

Not much fazed Sasuke but when an entire class of girls hungrily stared at him like that, it caused a shiver to go up his spine and a small look of fear that lasted for a microsecond before he controlled his emotions. _"Cheh... don't even think it. I'd kill every one of you before I let myself become a slave..."_

"Sensei, how can a girl get a boy as a slave?" Sakura asked as she looked towards the front but would take sneak glances at her crush every now and then.

"Well, first you'll have to look at the reason of why a girl becomes a slave before I can answer that, and before I can tell you that, I should really get on with the real lesson first so just be patient for a bit." Jiraiya explained before he took a deep breath in to ready himself for the long speech.

"Now... before you were born, before there were the five great elemental nations, before there were even shinobi villages, the world was in a somewhat constant war as you all know from your history lessons. Feudal lords owned small pockets of land every which way, and shinobi clans were being hired to defend or attain more land for their employers. Many people thought of it as an almost lawless time, and because there was nothing to stop people, human trafficking became common, creating a large amount of profit."

"They would take people from anywhere and turn them into slaves that would be mistreated, abused, killed, or make them wish they were. It was such a common thing that even clans started taking in slaves just thinking of them as property. However when Konoha was formed and the other villages formed soon after, the boarders of countries soon stabilized allowing for the feudal lords to actually police their land and give out punishments to anyone that went against their laws."

"Of course this didn't stop the slave industry totally, but there are at least laws now to govern how they operate, causing the majority of the trade to dwindle down significantly. However this at least gave slaves more rights and protections than what they had before."

"If there are not that many slaves anymore, why do shinobi villages still use them?" One of the girls asked.

"Well the thing about that is, the majority of the clans noticed something about the slaves that had stayed with them for some time." Jiraiya educated and when he saw the confused looks of the class he decided to continue. "Well you see, clans originally got slaves for a couple of reasons, like increasing the man power of the clan, getting back at a rival clan by enslaving one of theirs, gaining a new power from their slave like jutsu or bloodline, and other things similar to those. However what they noticed most of the time was that the amount of chakra their slave had before joining them increased after a certain amount of time."

"So that's what they mean by gets stronger? But I thought you said we're all born with a certain amount of chakra and can't train it... how can you increase it?" Chouji this time asked being a little curious.

"That's right you can't train your chakra, but there are outside sources one can use to increase the amount. However, those methods are usually clan or individual secrets, and the only one that is the most well known and is actually the most effective is the one that every village performs with the slave tradition. I won't get into detail on how it's done now though, that information will be given to you once you've become genin, making you an adult of the village."

"Sensei didn't you say it doesn't matter how much chakra you have, you can still become a strong shinobi? Why do certain people have to be slaves if it doesn't matter?" Sakura asked becoming a little confused at the contradictions 'Tsuzumi' said.

"That's also true; however remember what I said about the properties of people with low chakra?" Jiraiya posed and Sakura nodded before answering.

"You said that the ones with low chakra specialized in assassination type jutsu and have good chakra control."

"Good, but I also mentioned that because of their low reserves they generally specialize in one on one fights. Now if they could increase those reserves while still keeping those properties, the ninja becomes more versatile and can better help the village."

"This is why women are usually the slaves since their reserves are generally low." Jiraiya stated causing the class to whisper amongst each other, but the sannin held back a frown that wished to come out. _"... That's just a piss poor excuse though... I can't tell them it's because of the shitty politics of it all. That same question pinky asked almost caused a civil war..."_

"So if their chakra levels are too low, a guy can become a slave to a girl?" Sakura asked trying to answer her older question, and almost every girl was hanging on the edge of her seat.

Shikamaru just sighed as he saw all the eager expressions on the female populace. _"... troublesome."_

"Yes and no." Jiraiya answered getting a lot of confused looks before he continued. "See the thing is, the odds of a girl having a large amount of chakra is low... and it's even lower that a girl would have the most chakra out of an entire group of boys. If a situation like that ever happen then yes it's possible, but there hasn't been one case I've ever heard of with an outcome like that."

"That's not fair! Then how can a girl get a slave!?" One of the girls protested almost demanding an answer.

"There are certain loopholes that can be done. The main one is if you're from one of the 5 founding clans. If a girl is from one of those clans they can buy a boy as a slave before they graduate and be considered a slave owner rather than a slave. Lower prestigious clans can do the same thing, but the girl has to have the same amount of chakra as an average boy. However none of these procedures can allow one to get a boy from one of the main 5 families."

At that many of the girls' heads dropped, and as the room went silent in that one moment a small satisfied "Hn" could be heard throughout the class.

"Although..." Jiraiya started off, and every girl once more shot up in rapt attention. "If a girl were to acquire her freedom later on in life, and have an official match with a boy, it's possible for them to have that boy as their slave if they win, even if they are from one of the main clans."

Almost every girl started squealing in hope at the prospect of owning their cool silent lone wolf.

"_Cheh, like any of those half brained girls even have a chance against me." _Sasuke mentally argued as he looked out the window away from the class.

"However you all must keep in mind of the rules when it comes to owning, and acquiring a slave. Who can tell me the main laws of slave tradin-..."

The rest of Jiraiya's question went unheard by the small Hyuuga who was now looking down at the face of the parentless boy on her lap ever since her 'sensei' mentioned the special privilege of the main clans. _"Th-that means I could have Naruto-kun as my own..." _Hinata thought with hope and a small bit of happiness as she imagined a life with her Naruto-kun by her side... until it was soon replaced with a saddened look with a hint of shame. _"But that isn't fair to Naruto-kun... he'd probably be happier with someone prettier like Haruno-san as his master instead of someone like me..."_

A squeeze from the hand that was cupping one of her lower cheeks startled the girl out of her train of thought, but she managed to keep herself from verbally expressing it. "My ramen..." Naruto mumbled only loud enough for Hinata to hear.

Predictably, Hinata's face had reverted to the same colour as a red tomato, but the indirect suggestion from the blond had shoved an interesting concept into her indigo covered head without her noticing. _"What if Naruto-kun owned me... I could be with him, and I wouldn't be taking away any of his freedoms..." _Hinata contemplated, and then her face went a slight tinge redder as both her hands came up and the index from each finger tapped against each other. _"Would that mean I'd have to live under the same r-roof as Naruto-kun?"_

Her head started shaking at that as she tried getting rid of the thought. _"No no no, Outo-san would never approve of someone in Naruto-kun's status as a master of a Hyuuga." _The heiress told herself with a slight frown. _"... and he wouldn't ever let me have him as my slave... he would just think it would be beneath a Hyuuga to have Naruto-kun as a slave."_

A small grown of disappointment soon entered her ears, and Hinata looked down at the blond haired boy to see her hands missing from his head. With her blush now gone because of her previous thoughts, the girl once more began to comb his hair with her fingers getting a satisfied smile from the boy. _"... I wish time would just freeze, and I could make him happy all day like this..."_

Zoning everything else out, the look of content was on the heiress's face as she looked at the happy unconscious boy on her lap. Unknowingly her eyes became fixed on the horizontal birthmarks on his face, and one hand soon began to glide down against his skin towards it.

"_These lines really do make him look cute... I remember when I was little all I wanted to do was touch them to see if they were really whiskers..."_ Hinata recalled as she started tracing the three lines gently with her finger, and then cup his cheek softly as she brushed over all three marks with her thumb repeatedly._ "I think that's why I started noticing him..."_

Feeling the soft smooth skin rubbing against his cheek while he slept, Naruto's head turned into the hand trying to touch as much of it as possible. This caused his face to be facing up towards Hinata a little bit more, and her line of sight, that was taken up my his birthmarks, was now being taken up by his slightly parted lips.

"_... Naruto-kun... if I just..." _The girl thought as she stared down at her crush as if she were hypnotised. Slowly, the hand that was caressing his cheek glided towards the corner of the unconscious boy's mouth, just shy of actually making contact.

"_**Touch it..."**_ A voice whispered in her subconscious that she practically couldn't even hear, but soon her index and middle finger started tracing over Naruto's lips ever so slowly with their tips as she took in the feel of it. The smooth skin of his lips and the feeling of his warm soft breath against her digits sent a tingly sensation throughout her hand.

Without even noticing, the heiress began to bend her head closer and closer towards the blond, while the beat of her heart increased every inch there was less between the two, causing her chest and the rest of her body to feel warmth. _"He's like the sun... so warm and bright... I feel like... my body will catch on fire just by touching him..."_

Raising her knees up to push his head closer to her, she moved her hand to his cheek to help support it from falling down, and she was now almost touching noses with him. _"If Naruto-kun was awake... I don't think I would be able to get this close to him like this..." _Hinata thought as her blushed formed once more.

When her hand had left his lips, the sleeping boy licked the area she touch taking in a sample of the flavour. "... Best tasting ramen... ever... –tebayo..." Naruto mumbled, but Hinata was too caught up in the moment to even notice.

"_**Kiss him..."**_ The voice whispered this time a little bit louder but still quite low.

Her mouth was quivering until she closed her eyes and started moving the rest of the way blind while she used every ounce of courage to stay awake. She could feel his hot breath tickle her lips and she knew soon they would be making contact while only one word went through her head. _"Naruto-ku-"_

GURRRRRGH!!!

Startled by the sound of the sleeping boy's grumbling stomach, Hinata jumped back to a proper sitting position as she was broken out of her trance, and realized where the noise had originated from. _"W-what was I doing?... Did I almost just k-k-ki... Oh god I hope no one saw me." _Hinata thought as her face went as red as the Hokage's hat that her crush wished to wear.

After the taste of the delicious 'ramen' the blond's stomach realized it was hungry, causing the boy to begin waking up, but when he felt the sudden movement of his 'pillow' his eyes started to groggily open. "Uhmm... I'll take another bowl Ayame-chan..." Naruto said as he sat up not even realizing what he was sleeping on.

Soon he started taking in his surroundings, and when he noticed everyone staring in his direction, he looked over his shoulder and then back at them. "What's everyone looking at?"

Some looked at him in irritation, some were holding back a giggle because of his stomach, and others looked like they wanted to rip his head off for what he did the beginning of class. However, before anyone could reply they were all interrupted by one now familiar sound.

GURRRRRRGH!!!

The entire class broke out into laughter at that, and Naruto just scratched the back of his head, with a blush and goofy grin, as he looked towards 'Tsuzumi' "Ano sensei, you think we can end class early? I want to get to lunch already."

Jiraiya just cocked an eyebrow at the boys questioned, and just looked at him as if he were from Mars. "Naruto... lunch already passed a while ago. It's third period right now." 'Tsuzumi' answered causing the class to laugh once more.

"Dobe..." Sasuke mumbled as his elbow was on his desk and his head rested on his palm.

"What, really? I don't even remember falling asleep." Naruto said in surprise, and then looked to his side towards the door where the clock was above it. That's when he noticed a head of indigo hair looked down towards the floor and away from his eyes. _"... What's Hinata doing sitting next to me?"_

"_Oh god, Naruto-kun is looking right at me! Does he know? Did he see me!?" _Hinata frantically wondered after she took a quick glance of her crush.

"Neh Hina-" the blond didn't finish his sentence as he saw Hinata turn her head even more away then before. Naruto just scratched his head at her actions, and scrunched his eyebrows together as he thought about it. _"... why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important?"_

Before he could asked another question, the bell sounding the end of class rang, and everyone started getting out of their seats slowly while Hinata jump up and just ran away as fast as she could.

"... do I smell funny or something?" Naruto asked no one in particular and then smelled under his arm to get his answer. _"... smells like I had a workout... but when did I do that? Ah forget it, I need to find something to eat right now."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Ichiraku ramen stand, at the same time]

"Neh, Outo-san... why do you think Naruto-kun didn't come for lunch?" Ayame asked as she leaned over the counter bored now that the lunch rush hour was over with. "You think he got in trouble?"

Teuchi didn't even say a thing as he just stood next to his daughter and stared up at the sky.

"Otou-san are you listening?" Ayame questioned a little annoyed at her father who had now been staring off into space for quite some time.

"Otou-san LISTE-"

"It's quiet... a little too quiet." Teuchi stated in a calm voice. "Ayame go to the back and get as many noodles as you can..."

"Otou-san?" The daughter of the ramen shop owner asked in confusion to what her father requested.

"We need to be ready for when it comes." Teuchi replied as he went back to the pots and started cooking the broths.

"Ready for what?"

The old man just smirked as he stirred his ladle creating a small whirlpool. "For the storm..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: Sex ED!

A/N: Crazy twist a little bit don't you think? Hinata still being shy but at least doesn't faint... and Naruto not knowing what happened at all during lunch, but maybe next class will refresh some of his memories? How will he take it!? O.O (OH! OH! PICK ME! I KNOW, I KNOW!)

Ok so not everyone liked the dirty stuff it seems... however I did get more than double the amount of hits, so maybe there's just a lot of closet perverts who don't like to review =P (I'll find out after this chapter if my number of hits go down.)

Don't worry though... extremely dirty things between 11 year olds will stop now. (Even if the furthest I went was dry humping... no actual sex, but whatever.)

To those who have noticed that these 6 chapters so far have all been one day... good for you ^^ I understand the story is moving kind of slow, but once this day in the story is done, I can start moving it on ahead a little more quickly. This day is just to get you used to the slightly AU part of my story and what not.

Jutsu:

Ninpou: Shibaruhea (Ninja Art: Binding Hair)**  
**Rank: C  
Description: By using the user's own hair as a medium, the user runs chakra throw the hair to grow and control it as if it were a limb. Therefore if the flow of chakra through the hair is severed, the jutsu is broken. Number of hair limbs able to be controlled at once is dependent on the user.

Japanese words:

Bakemono = Monster

Denbu = bum, tushy, butt, etc.

Thank you all for the reviews, they really do help, and I even got a couple of ideas now =P

Reviews: 117  
Hits: 13, 666 (... creepy)  
Favorites: 117  
Alerts: 162


End file.
